Unwelcome Past and True Eternity
by Secret Hate of Indecision
Summary: After Edward left Bella in Forks, 2 years later, Bella gets into a car accident and gets changed. But who changed her? And, 40 years later, Bella meets the Cullens in high school. Only...a lot has happened in 40 years. Lots of romance and fluff! R&R!
1. Preface

this is the prologue of the story, Unwelcome Past and True Eternity

**Summary:  
So Edward left Bella 2 years ago. When bella is in college, she gets into a car accident and ALMOST loses her life...but she was changed. By who? Even she doesnt know. So, 40 years later, she runs into the Cullens at Forks High. Only...she's done & encountered things in her fourty years as well as Edward. Secrets are spilled and emotions take play.**

READ! chaptr 1 will be up in a jiffy :P

**Preface**

I always thought that my life was like a light bulb. It shines brightly for a while, with all those exciting things in my life, but then dulls when all of the life and excitement goes away. That life and excitement is my one true love. But I mean, I sit here remembering the unwelcome memories of my past…my unwelcome past – human or not – those kinds of memories that always inflict pain on you. And isn't it kind of excruciating to want something so much at one point…but then once you get it…its kind of pointless? For example, eternity. It's a pointless eternity without the one you love. Especially when you're not looking for a pointless eternity – you're looking for a true one.

So, at first, I honestly believed that I was dreaming, or hallucinating, or maybe I didn't think it at all. Maybe I just couldn't believe it, because before me stood my angel, perfect and god-like as ever. But I didn't see him or Alice as family anymore, I saw them as rivals. Adversaries, even. Why? I'm not really sure, but all I know is things can't be the same...at least not yet.

But I guess, being the plain ole Bella, I gave in. Lost. Lost the game I was playing with no one but myself. Because I couldn't respond to the feelings in my heart...well, maybe I did, just through agony and torture because I didn't dare listen to Alice. I just didn't believe them, though, I didn't want to believe anything.

And then Jacob. Wow, it'd been a while. Even after all those treaty tales and werewolf stories, I'd never thought I'd live to see the day where mythical enemies - both vampire and werewolf - could clash. Plus the Volturi, the powerful royal family that Edward had tried to provoke into killing.

But nothing really matters, I guess, as long as I get the one eternity I'd ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 1: Epiphany

chapter 1 peoples!! THIS CHAPTER WAS REVISED.

at first it was much shorter, and stuff. but it was made ebfore bd came out, and as i reread and compared the tranformations, i realized that i was far off from what stephenie meyer had in mind xD, so i revised this t make it more accurate. sorry if you dont like it or htink its too graphic .-. but, anyway, its the best i could do.

credits go to stephenie meyer!!

**CHAPTER 1 – EPIPHANY**

Pain. That was all I felt after sharp, venomous teeth sunk into the side of my neck. I felt the burning sensation of venom, flowing through my bloodstream, making it seem as if I was being torn to pieces and stabbed in every place possible. I sensed teeth sink into both my arms as well…teeth sharp enough to pierce through human skin and cause this torment – vampires.

I gasped and clenched my fists, my nails digging into the skin of my palms. I could feel the fire, burning, shoving, slicing its way through the blood in my veins, making its way to every part of my body. I could feel and even hear the unsteady and furious beating of my heart, which had, in such a short moment ago, had seemed to have stopped.

Stopped beating, that is.

My mind was flickering as I writhed in agony, flashing scenes of my life and the people in it. Renee…Charlie….Jacob and the motorcycles…the cliff…Victoria…the Cullens…Edward. Oh, Edward, my one and only love. I felt a sharp slash at my heart – whether it was because of him or this burning sensation, I won't ever know. I let out a scream before I'd even realized it.

Was I really getting my wish? Is this experience what I'd always wanted? Because right now, I'd rather die.

_Please kill me! Kill me!_ I thought franticly, unable to bear the torment and agony. But I couldn't find my lips. In fact, I couldn't feel any body part anymore – just the pang of spreading venom.

More images now – the day in the meadow, Edward shocking in the rays of the sun…the first time he kissed me. Then James was breaking my leg and biting my hand. And then nothing.

Just blackness in my mind. No more pictures, nothing. I clutched my throat instinctively when I felt a burn. It felt like someone slit a knife through it and cut it open, killing me instantly. But I wasn't dead – at least I don't think.

"Bella, it's alright," came a soothing, velvety voice, though laced with pain and worry. _His _voice. How? How could this happen? Am I imagining it? No. It's too real to be my imagination. But how can I know that? Was I really dead? Was Edward in my afterlife, no matter how absurd that sounded?

I pressed my lips together and clenched my teeth, refusing to let a sound escape my lips. I failed miserably, though, because a scream erupted anyway. If I hadn't had a thought of what could be happening, I would actually consider the possibility of being murdered at the moment. Maybe I _was_ being murdered.

I forced myself to open my eyes and came in contact with two pools of liquid gold, his eyes. And they were full of agony and sorrow. No, it can't be him.

Before I could utter the one name that brought pain to my heart, a scream erupted for the third time…my eyes closed again. I was whimpering and fidgeting in place as two cold, strong hands held me in place, or so I thought.

The fire was raging, my heart pounding so hastily that it could have fallen out of my chest. Beads of sweat formed at the top of my head as the fire journeyed through my veins and arteries, it and my blood in some kind of agonizing war inside me.

"Is everything okay?" came a voice. Alice's. No, it can't be, it just can't! I felt what seemed like a knife shred my chest into a million pieces and let out a deafening scream. I felt cool lips on my forehead and fingertips gently brush the back of my neck, wiping away the warm beads of sweat.

Suddenly, in the midst of the darkness, the meadow appeared in my mind. The meadow…our meadow. Or it was. There was Edward…glistening and sparkling beneath the sun's rays again, beautiful as ever. Abruptly, the scene changed to a forest…and standing there was the god-like, beautiful Edward. Across from him was girl with brown hair…her chocolate brown eyes hurt and full of anguish. Me. that was when Edward told me he didn't want me. I'm sure, now that its two years later, he still doesn't want me. He didn't and doesn't love me.

My heart ached at the thought. Then I felt searing pain at my throat and chest and I screamed again, my heart pounding furiously, and, if possible, even faster. Then everything went black.

xxx

"It will be as if I'd never existed," his velvety voice rang in my head. Over and over again, until he walked away…into blackness, never sparing a glance back at me. I couldn't take it anymore – I ran after him, screaming "Edward!" perpetually. But I was running nowhere. Getting nowhere.

"Edward! Edward!" came a forlorn voice.

My eyes flew open and I sat up at an impossible speed. It was my voice that had screamed that out loud. My voice that sounded like bells – smooth and velvety.

Something was different in this reality. No, everything was different. Was this my version of heaven? Heaven was nothing without Edward, though.

But my senses – enhanced. I could see every aspect, every detail of my surroundings…these surroundings so oddly familiar. The gray sky that lingered above me seemed eerie and so…proverbial. Edward's scent filled the air, so sweet and real that it would have been believable to learn that Edward was just here. But that's impossible. Where am I?

I could hear a bird chirping from a mile away, though it was clear as glass. I could hear the rapid rush of the water in a river from somewhere to my left, like swift footsteps. Then I felt my throat dry up, parched and arid, and impulsively clutched my throat. A sudden sweet – devastatingly sweet – mouthwatering smell filled the air, and I could feel liquid pooling. Venom, maybe?

I moved my hand and dug my fingers into the dirt of the ground as I tried to regain my senses and keep myself from charging towards the scent. Human, I suppose. I clutched the ground even tighter and took shaky breaths as I tried to remember what happened, anything to distract me from the delectable scent.

I was walking along the street on my way home…a screech of tires filled the air and then…pain in my head and torso. I faintly remember the sound of the ambulance and feeling a warm liquid escape my head. Blood. I could swear I was dead now. But everything was so real, too real.

I franticly looked down at my hands and realized they were white…like the Cullens'. My gaze moved to the grass I was sitting on as I tried to ignore the sweet scent that was slowly drifting away. Where am I? _What_ am I? How did I get here? What's going on?

I looked around at my environment. Then I had an epiphany. I was in our meadow, and I was a vampire.

--  
WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?  
thats my signature for ebery chap lol. you dont have to review for this if youve already read it :)

I hope you guys likd it though. chapter 2 was edited just a little too :)


	3. Chapter 2: Thoughts and Indecisiveness

**CHAPTER 2 – THOUGHTS AND INDECISIVENESS THIS CHAPTER WAS REVISED a little! :) towards the end.**

hope you like it!!

**CHAPTER 2 – THOUGHTS AND INDECISIVENESS **

EDWARD POV – before Bella had her epiphany

I spotted a mountain lion a mile away, and prepared to run after it and pounce. My eyes were pitch black, since I only hunted if I needed to. The rest of the time I spent moping in my room.

I took a deep breath and let my instincts take over me. I broke into a swift run, my eyes on the prey. In a millisecond, I snapped the neck of the mountain lion and drank its blood. After finishing, I ran back to my home in Alaska.

It's been two years since I left Bella, my angel, all alone in those woods. Two years since I ripped myself apart, just so Bella could continue being human and have a husband who is human and have little babies and die, like humans should.

After Jasper attacked Bella, I knew I had to do something. I mean, she was constantly in danger of dying, just by being with me. With the family. With vampires. At first it was too difficult – the thought of leaving Bella – but after the whole Jasper incident I was thoroughly convinced it had to be done.

So I told Alice and the rest of the family my decision in leaving, and they agreed to it, though grudgingly.

Then I had to end it with Bella. I told her whatever would work to save her, and it led me to telling her I didn't love her. Lie. But how could she believe me? Its excruciating, just having her believe that I don't love her. But the look in her eyes…I knew she believed me. But how? Out of all those times I'd told her I'd loved her. Had I not expressed my love for her as clearly as I thought? All I wanted was for her to be human for the rest of her life, while she has one. There will be no way anyone could damn her soul.

After it was over, I headed to my new home in Alaska to join the rest of my family. Carlisle got a job at a nearby hospital, Esme restored the mansion, and Alice opened up her own nightclub with the help of Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

I, on the other hand, moped in my room all day, leaving only when I was in desperate need of blood.

While I sulked, I thought of Bella, recalling her beautiful face and chocolate-brown eyes. I yearned to see her blush again, watch as her blood rushed to her cheeks every time I dazzled her or touched her soft, ivory skin. I longed to feel the warmth of her skin on mine, feel the touch of her warm lips on my skin. I missed putting my arm around her petite body and holding her hand. All of these things I relinquished in a matter of words and thoughts.

I would always have that internal conflict, when one voice in my head told me, "GO BACK TO HER!" while the other said, "You can't! You left her so she could be human and live a normal life! What if she has moved on?"

And true…what if she did move on? If she did, then I would accept it. Its what I wanted for her, right? My head always rang with questions and arguments and thoughts of her while I was sulking in my room.

The rest of my family wasn't doing any better, though I suffered most. We grew to become a dull and lifeless family, and slowly we began to break apart and separate. Emmett and Rosalie went off on their own, and Jasper couldn't stand the emotions and left with Alice to live in a different home. Carlisle and Esme tried to get everyone together, but it didn't work, and eventually they gave up. I just moped.

I tried tracking once…tried to track Victoria – I didn't do so well. I wasn't even on the right continent! But I did it anyway, just to distract myself, though it was a futile attempt.

I also figured I was useless and my existence had no meaning to it. So I went to the Volturi in Italy to ask them to kill me, but they refused and instead asked me to join them. I, of course, declined, and went off to find a way to provoke the Volturi into killing me.

I didn't get to aggravate them because Alice had a vision and she and the rest of my family headed off to thwart me and bring me back home. And I haven't left since. That was the closest to a family reunion we've had in these past two years.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts and memories. It was Carlisle.

"Hello?" I asked monotonously.

"Edward, I need you to come to the hospital now! The rest of the family is here just come soon!"

His voice was frantic and I became apprehensive. I was already running as I asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Edward, Bella got in a car accident. She's in a coma and she won't make it. I'm thinking that we should change her, that you should change her, because it's what she would've wanted. Just come to the hospital. We're all waiting," then Carlisle hung up.

At his words my heart sank and I began feeling unbearable pain. Bella, my angel, got in a car accident. And…and…she's going to…_die_! This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left her! I became extremely apprehensive and was cursing under my breath when I arrived at the hospital.

I pushed open the door to find Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting in the waiting room. I ran human pace through the door and into Esme's awaiting arms.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"It's – its all my fault! I shouldn't have left her…I could've…I could've stopped this! I could've saved her!" I said sadly.

Esme pulled me back and shook her head. "No, Edward, its not. Don't blame yourself; blame the drunk driver who crashed into her."

"No, Esme, it was mine! I should've seen it! I don't know what happened! But I didn't see it! And it was such a quick decision there wasn't enough time! I'm so sorry, so, so sorry, Edward!" Alice said as she buried her head in Jasper's chest.

"Alice it's not-"

"Edward," Carlisle said. I turned around to face him. His face was twisted in pain and sorrow. "My son, she's only got about an hour left. We've got only two choices. We can either change her now or let her die," Carlisle's tone was solemn.

This formed another internal conflict. _Should I change her? But this is exactly what I was trying to avoid! But if I don't change her now…she won't survive and I will never be able to see her again. Ever. But changing her into one of us? Why should we damn her soul and take away her shot at heaven? How could we turn her into a vampire…my angel…my innocent angel getting turned into a…a monster? _

I glanced around at my family. All of their eyes were on me, waiting for my decision.

"I…I don't know," I murmured, feeling extremely guilty.

"Edward…Edward you must change her," Rosalie said. I as well as everyone else was shocked that she suggested it.

"Rose I-I can't. This is what –"

Rosalie held up her hand to stop me. "I know this exactly what you didn't want to happen. But look, she's only got so much time left. And remember what it was like for you…for us…without Bella? We were lifeless and droning. And she was alive, but not with us. And if she died, how much worse do you think it will be, Edward, huh? Are you going to go provoke the Volturi again or what? You _know_ we don't want a repeat of the incident. And imagine it from Bella's point of view. She _wanted_ this…to become one of us. You stalled back then because you could've, and then now, in her time of need, are you going to stall again? Because she will be gone forever."

Everyone stared at Rosalie as if she was a stranger.

She stared at all of us with a dubious look on her face. 'What? I can be understanding when I want to be," she muttered.

"Carlisle…I…" I didn't know what to do. Rosalie's words were so convincing.

"Edward, change her. She's only twenty, Edward, and I know you wanted her to experience more as a human, but that's not going to happen if she dies. If she's a vampire, then at least she might be able to experience more than if her life was cut short," Alice stated matter-of-factly. Ah…even more convincing.

"Just change her, Edward," Jasper said. "Do it for her." I watched as Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"But why? If I change her, what is she giving up? Charlie…her family and friends…her _life._ She has to live and avoid seeing all of her friends and family!" I said, slowly plummeting in defeat.

"Edward, she's giving up all of these things no matter what," Emmett muttered. "Just. Friggin. Change her."

I was appalled. My entire family began to gang up on me. I sighed in defeat and turned to Carlisle, who seemed impressed by the work of his children.

"How much time is left?"

"Half an hour," Carlisle said.

The panic was back. "I…I will change her then," I said quietly. "Carlisle…please get her signed out of the hospital. Before we disconnect the wire, I will bite her and I'll take her and run her home. Everyone can meet me in my room. And…after her transformation is complete, we are leaving her in Forks," I reluctantly murmured the last part.

Carlisle nodded and left. Alice looked at me with shock written all over her face. "Are you kidding? Edward, don't you miss her? How will she live? How will she survive as a _newborn?!_" Alice sounded appalled, and her eyes were wide.

"Alice, she can't know! We were never supposed to see her again! What if she is mad at me for changing her? Seeing her will just make things all the more worst!" I yelled at her angrily, yet shocked that _those_ words left my mouth. "Alice…I just…I promised her in the woods that it would be the last time she saw me. And I've broken too many promises…so I want to keep one."

"And of all promises you choose _this one?!_" Alice was on her feet now and her eyes were full of fury.

"It's the only promise I haven't broken," I murmured. "Please," I pleaded.

Alice glared at me and crossed her arms, but said, "Fine. But we are going to occasionally check on her to make sure she is okay and we are going to fake her death for her so that she has one thing less to do when she's a vampire."

I nodded and felt a wave of calm come over me. I gave a small (but not genuine), sad smile to Jasper, who responded with one of his own.

_I'm ready, Edward. Come to room 405 on the second floor._ Carlisle's thoughts stood out from the others.

"Carlisle says he's ready. I…I have to go," I said quietly.

"Little bro, you can do this. This is what Bella wanted so just give it to her man," Emmett said.

Esme gave me a quick hug and everyone wished me luck as I headed to her room.

When I got to room 405, the sight before me was painful to look at. Bella's face was twisted in pain, and she had a cut on her forehead. Her head was wrapped in a bandage as well as both of her arms, and her neck was covered in plaster. **(You know those things that you wear when you crack a bone in your neck? Those things u use to keep your head supported or whatever? Yeah, that's what she's wearing I just forgot what it was called xD)**

I looked at Carlisle, who nodded at me, ready to disconnect her from the coma.

"I'm sorry, my love," I whispered in Bella's ears, even though I wasn't sure that she could hear me.

I bent carefully removed the plaster from her neck and traced my fingertips lightly on her throat before gently pulling the IV out of her hand. Then I cautiously bent down and kissed the side of her neck…before sinking my teeth into it. In a split second, Carlisle disconnected her and I abruptly grabbed Bella and hurried out of the hospital before the screaming would start.

When I arrived home, I quickly placed her onto my bed.

Carlisle and the rest of the family arrived soon after.

"Bite her wrists, too, it'll make the transformation go by faster," Carlisle told me. I obediently bit down on her two wrists before she screamed.

"Bella, it's alright," I whispered soothingly into her ear. She began writhing in pain, and I gently grasped her wrists to keep her from fidgeting too much. It was painful to see Bella in so much agony.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked worriedly. Her brow furrowed.

I nodded wearily and she left. I hadn't even realized everyone had left the room, and that Alice poked her head in to ask me.

_Don't worry, Edward. She's strong and she will be okay. _Alice thought to me.

I sighed as Bella screamed again, making me feel guilty for having her go through so much pain. I gently kissed her on the forehead, savoring every final moment with her. It was like this for two and a half days.

Xxx

"Her transformation is nearly complete," Carlisle said. We were on our way to Forks to drop Bella off at our meadow and fake her death. Bella was quiet now, but she occasionally whimpered and fidgeted in the backseat, her heart beating feverishly.

I gripped onto the steering wheel tightly and stared determinedly at Carlisle. "I know just the place," I told him.

Carlisle nodded. "Alright, but now we need to fake her death. Have any ideas?"

I thought for a moment and frowned. "She died in the car accident?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, we would need a body."

"How about she was attacked by those huge wolves?" Alice suggested softly from the backseat. I looked at her incredulously.

"What huge wolves?"

Alice smiled at me, though it seemed strained. "See, you haven't been keeping up in news in Forks. There are huge wolves going about killing people…at least that's what the humans believe. The wolves are a good explanation. So, the story is that Bella was on her way to visit Charlie in a surprise visit, and unfortunately ran into the huge wolves and was attacked – simple and easy. No body needed," Alice said somewhat proudly.

I grinned at her. Wow, I grinned. The plan seemed perfect and easy to bring about.

"Alright, pixie genius, good cover up story," I told her. By then we arrived at the forest edge. I grimaced and felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Can I do this alone?" I asked.

"Of course," they both said. I got out of the car and opened the side door.

"Bye Bella," Alice said sadly. She lowered her head and placed a kiss on Bella's cooling cheek. "I love you as if you were my sister. I'll miss you so much."

I felt guilty, but I knew it was for the best. Alice gave me a sad smile and nodded. I carried Bella bridal style as I ran through the woods to our meadow. I gently placed her in the middle of the meadow and kneeled down next to her.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you," I said slowly. "I'm sorry for damning your soul. Would you believe that after all this, I still and have always loved you?" I asked her even though I knew she wouldn't answer me. She looked so breathtaking, her glistening mahogany-colored hair so soft and wavy, just as I'd remembered. All of her injuries were gone now, and all that was left was a striking heart-shaped face and perfect body.

I gently stroked her cheek and kissed her now-healed forehead. I could feel her skin becoming cold and hear her heartbeat accelerating, as if to get as many beats as possible before the end would come.

I sighed and kissed her full, soft, pink lips. She looked beautiful, my Bella, and it almost killed me to leave her this time.

"I love you, Bella…I will love you for eternity," I whispered. Her heartbeat quickened in response, trying to get its final beats. I kissed the top of her ivory-colored hand gently. Then I got up and once again left behind my other half, the sound of the frantic beatings of her heart fading as I made my way back to reality.

_Thump thump thump thump,_ quick , rhythmic, and rapid. And then it stopped completely.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?!  
review if youd like :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Thinking of the Past&Present

thanks for the reviews guys! okay now we're talking fourty years later...fourty years after edward left bella alone in the meadow...yes it just had to be that way :P

**this is a pretty important chapter, so please read all of it. It expresses her feelings and what it's been like for her in the fourty years**

THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 3 – THINKIN****G OF THE PAST AND PRESENT**

BELLA POV

_**40 Years Later**_

I sighed as I stared at the picture of Edward and me in the living room of my old house in Forks. Here I sit on my unneeded bed in my luxurious apartment in Forks, remembering those cold, sad eyes that he had, just days before he left. He still, of course, looked gorgeous and stunning in this photograph, and I, well, I was plain old Bella. But not anymore.

I didn't even pass age 20 before I was damned to a soulless eternity. I do, however, look just like a junior in high school. And I'm posing as one today at Forks High, like I have been for three weeks.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to the picture of Edward, my heart aching because I missed him so much. I do love him, still, regardless of the endless pain and agony I felt over him leaving. That was 42 years ago…42 years without him.

I had forgotten some of my human life, with an occasional scene popping in my mind here and there, but I did not forget Edward or any of the Cullens. Memories of him, especially, were sharp and clear, and I could remember every moment I'd ever had with him.

I also clearly remembered a little before the transformation as well as the transformation. All I remember, though, is attending the University of Alaska Southeast, in Alaska of course, crossing the street, hearing the loud screech of tires, and feeling pain on my head and right side before everything went black. Then I felt the agony and torture of the transformation, clearly remembering hearing the voices of Edward and Alice. Though I'm sure I was imagining them. Right?

By now, I have the story straight…well most of it. I was crossing the street in Alaska, probably on my way home, when a driver of a van ran a red light. I didn't have time to escape before the van crashed into me. I think I was supposed to die, because I do remember teeth sinking into my neck – the start of my transformation. The change occurred on a bed, I'm sure of it. It ended in the meadow in Forks, Washington, where I woke up into my new life.

I, of course, became a vegetarian like the Cullens and hunt after animals. After being able to control my thirst, I stopped by Forks for a day, carefully avoiding people I knew. I stopped by my house and snuck into my room through the window, like Edward used to.

I grabbed some belongings and eventually stumbled upon the CD, pictures, and plane tickets Edward hid underneath my floorboards. Also, while I was walking by the Forks Cemetery, I noticed Charlie standing in front of a grave. My grave.

Apparently someone had faked my death for me, because, as you can see, I'm very much alive, yet still dead.

I couldn't, however, abide the guilt I felt as I watched Charlie's sad face as he stared at my grave. Half the time I had to resist saying, "HEY! I'M OVER HERE AND I'M NOT DEAD!"

But I knew I couldn't. So I ran away from Forks, from Jacob and the werewolves…to Canada and New York, back and forth for 19 years, until I finally decided it was time to return to Forks, the one place I missed so much.

I even ran into Victoria in those 19 years. I was hunting in Canada when I encountered her scent; my guesses of who it was were confirmed when she stepped out from behind a tree. Her sinister-looking eyes were the same, as was her fiery red-orange hair. We talked with each other, me maintaining a crouch, ready to pounce in case she wanted to attack. She seemed thrilled that I was a vampire, but she wished she could have changed me on her own and 'break poor Edward's heart'. How repulsive.

She even said she still wanted to kill me, for the whole 'mate' for 'mate' thing, and she did try. Throughout our little skirmish I kept wondering if I was even considered Edward's mate anymore. I doubted it, and still do. Anyway, Victoria ran away in the middle of our brawl and I haven't seen her since. She's probably planning my death right now, but I'm not scared. At the moment, I don't fear ending my existence.

Oh, and have I mentioned my powers? I can attract other vampire's powers just by looking at them and can block other vampire's powers from working on me. I don't use my powers very often, though - only if I need to or really want to. My powers led me to meet the Volturi, the powerful vampire family in Italy. I honestly don't know how he found me, but one of the members named Demetri tracked me about 27 years ago and asked me if I wanted to join. I said no, since they fed on humans and refused to change their diet. Demetri accepted my answer, but promised to come back again to see if I have changed my mind. He still hasn't done that. And I still haven't changed my mind.

But that was 27 years ago. Now is all that matters…even though I have eternity, a pointless eternity – one without the people I love. The one I love.

I glanced at the clock – 7:15 A.M. "Damn," I muttered. I sighed and got ready for school, which I've gone through nine times already. I threw on a pair of black faded skinny jeans, an Abercrombie t-shirt, a black jacket, and black shoes with 2 inch heels. Yes, my fashion skills have gotten better through the years. And I'm not that klutzy anymore, though I do have my moments.

I grabbed my school bag and hopped into my red Mitsubishi Eclipse and sped off to school, the speedometer lounging at 180.

I arrived at the exact same time as the warning bell.

I got out of my car and hurried to my homeroom class, not wanting to be late.

"Class, we have two new students joining us this year," my homeroom teacher, Mr. Jacobson said. Oh, great, new students. No doubt the center of gossip for today.

Then I smelled it. _His_ scent...except much stronger. I sunk a little into my seat. I smelled another scent, sweet as well. Two vampires…no…no way. I sunk lower.

"Edward…" No…no please no! I sunk even lower into my seat as Mr. Jacobson spoke. "…and Alice Cullen."

Oh, crap. _Dammit!_ I sunk so low, I could've fallen out of the chair, but I remained stiff as I averted my eyes from my past.

However, my curiosity took over me and I slowly moved my gaze up and locked it with the topaz eyes of the only person who ever won my heart.  
--

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Clash and Conflict

chapter 4.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 4 – CLASH AND CONFLICT**

ALICE POV

_**Forty years after dropping off Bella in the meadow – Alice's thoughts sort of.**_

After leaving Bella in the meadow, Carlisle, Edward, and I went off to fake Bella's death for her. We snuck into her bedroom and tore up and old t-shirt, and then scattered its parts around the forest. There, done, she was officially considered 'dead'. Then everything went back to normal…if you consider moping and sulking and ignoring people normal.

The emotions within the family were just as bad, maybe worse, as before we saw Bella. Thus, Jasper couldn't abide them and moved out with me tagging along. Carlisle continued to work at the hospital, Esme restored the house, Emmett and Rosalie once again went off on their own, and Edward, of course, was moping and sulking in his room again.

I guess you could call it normal…normal for a family who lost one of their most important members. Edward had asked…no…ordered me to not watch for Bella's future because we'd caused enough damage. To what? Her soul? It's exactly what she wanted. Right? I still disagree about leaving her in the meadow. Who knows? She could be all alone with no friends and could have had trouble controlling her thirst…that is…if she chose to be a 'vegetarian'. If we had stayed with her, she would have us. We would be her friends, and we would help her. But… -sigh -Edward and his stubbornness.

Anyway, I did promise Edward I wouldn't look into Bella's future, but that doesn't stop the visions from coming to me. Although I don't get a lot, I see enough to know that Bella's transformation was successful and that she's a 'vegetarian' like us. However, every time I had a vision, I didn't tell anyone, not even Jasper. I didn't want Edward to know, and with his mind-reading skills, things could get out of hand.

Suddenly, I saw a scene of Bella Swan walking into Forks High, interrupting my thoughts. Wow, I'd just had a vision…a vision that could change all of our lives. All it needed was a little persuading…

--

"WE'RE MOVING TO FORKS TOMORROW AND GOING TO FORKS HIGH!" I screamed jubilantly. I grinned at family members, who were seated in the family room and probably thought I was crazy.

"What? I miss the place," I muttered and ran outside and to a little pond a mile from the house to prevent Edward from reading my mind. What I'd told them wasn't the whole truth – only half of it. The other half was finally being able to see Bella again. But what if she's mad at us? What if she moved on? What if she doesn't want Edward?

Then I had a scene popped into my head. There was a boy and girl, laying in a meadow, staring at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. The guy had one of his arms around the girl's waist, and the girl's head lay on his chest. Edward and Bella. They looked truly happy together.

The vision ended… that's one question answered.

--

EDWARD POV

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and I walked to the office to receive our schedules for the school year. I had grudgingly returned to Forks, especially with all of my family forcing me. Alice's extremely beyond happy attitude was really getting on my nerves, and I knew something was up. How? Well, every time I tried to read her mind, I'd get the Periodic Table of Elements in Spanish, or the alphabet sung backwards. Once I even found her singing "Hey There Delilah" in her mind. Yeah, I would think she's keeping something from everyone.

"Hi, we're here to get our schedules?" Alice said to the office lady, whose name read Mrs. Hinn.

"Oh, right, and what are your names?"

"This is Edward Cullen," she said pointing to me, and continued to point at everyone according to their names as she said, "Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and I'm Alice Cullen. We're the new students," Alice informed Mrs. Hinn.

_Oh…I would like to get a chunk of _that_ boy,_ Mrs. Hinn thought as she stared at me. I shuddered – women are as hormonal as ever.

To fool around with her, I walked up to her and gave her a dazzling smile. "I'd like my schedule now, please. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a junior," I told her.

"Oh, yes, u-um, h-here," she stuttered as she handed me my schedule. "Be sure to get this paper signed by all the t-teachers and b-bring it back here today."

"Thanks," I said and winked. I heard her heartbeat velocity increase and chuckled. I took a look at my schedule:

_Edward Cullen_

_Homeroom – Room 705 Mr. Jacobson_

_Period 1: English – Mrs. Thompson Room 704_

_Period 2: Biology – Mr. O' Donnell Room 201_

_Period 3: PE – Coach Connor – Gym_

_Period 4: Pre-Calculus – Ms. Paik Room 505_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Music – Mr. Cole and Ms. Streeter Room 607_

_Period 6: History – Mr. O' Neil_

"We have the exact same schedule!" Alice said cheerfully. In the blink of an eye, Alice grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me through school to homeroom as the warning bell rang.

"Ah…here we are, Room 705," Alice said and she was smiling so much it seemed as if her cheeks would fall off. I tried to read her mind for the umpteenth time, but she was translating the Declaration of Independence into Greek. I sighed.

However, the moment Alice opened the door, I was hit by a strong scent of freesias. Another vampire was here…could it be…Bella? I didn't even hear Mr. Jacobson's words as I stared curiously at the vampire girl with mahogany hair and pale skin. She was sinking extremely low into her seat and avoided staring at me, her hair covering her face. Could it be Bella…_my_ Bella? If it is, will she be happy to see me? Will she recognize me? Is this Bella or not?

My last question was answered when the vampire girl looked up at me, her topaz eyes locking with mine, her beautiful face fearful yet anxious. Yep, it was Bella, _my_ Bella.

BELLA POV

_However, my curiosity took over me and I slowly moved my gaze up and locked it with the eyes of the only person who ever won my heart._

I gasped in surprise and shock as I met eyes with Edward. My gasp caused Alice to questioningly turn her head in my direction. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and a smile split her face.

The Cullens were here, in Forks – no doubt. My shock suddenly turned into panic and worry. What if they didn't like me because I was a vampire? What if _Edward_ doesn't love me because I'm...a vampire, something that was never intended to happen? Wait, Edward doesn't love me, and he made it perfectly clear by leaving me in torment.

I sat up in my seat, knowing it was useless to hide since he and Alice already recognized me. My eyes were still wide from shock and my mouth was slightly open. Maybe…maybe I could run away. Move. Anything to get away from him.

Oh, but how I missed him. And Alice. And every one of the Cullens. My heart yearned to reach out to him, to hold his hand, to touch his face, to stroke his perfect lips and cheekbones. My skin longed to feel his on mine, my lips wanting to find a safe harbor on his. I wanted so badly to run my fingers through his messy, bronze-colored hair, and I wanted to feel his arm around me. At this moment, the pain and desire was stronger than ever, and even Edward seemed to notice it.

_He doesn't want you!_ A voice rang in my head. I felt a jolt of pain in my heart and I gasped quietly, clutching my chest, not realizing how much pain I was actually feeling.

I hadn't even realized I was staring at him longingly and that my friend Allie was staring at me questioningly. I broke my gaze from Edward's to smile at Allie, but I never got the chance to because the bell rang for first period.

I hurried out of the room to my pre-calculus class. As soon as I got there, I looked around the room, praying that he or Alice wouldn't show up. I was relieved when I discovered they weren't in my first period class.

When a bell signaled the end of endless numbers, I hurried out the door to biology.

To my dismay, there was Edward, looking as god-like and stunning as ever, sitting on the seat to the left of mine, staring out the window. Across from him was Alice, whose eyes looked distant. I was debating whether I could dazzle Mr. O' Donnell into letting me switch spots, but decided against it since he seemed to be in a very, _very_ bad mood.

I rushed to my seat and sat down, pulling my hair over my left shoulder to shield my face. We ignored each other for the entire lesson. Two minutes before the bell rang however, I felt fingers move the hair behind my ear. I looked to see who it was and came face to face with Edward Cullen. He was closer than I thought!

I gasped for the third time today. His flawless lips were a perfect distance from mine, if I leaned just a few more inches and we would kiss...and his hand on the table was just a centimeter from my left hand, just in distance of holding it. I felt the desire and lust for him build up again.

"Bella, is it really you?" he asked, his eyes pained and full of…guilt?

"I…um…uh…" I stammered. Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and rushed out the door. Thank goodness! Saved by the bell. However, as I rushed out the door I ran into a huge, muscular body. Oh, no, EMMETT!

"I'm sorry!" I whispered franticly and ran away to my next class.

"What was that about?" I heard Emmett ask. "That girl looked an awful lot like Bella, I think she even smelled like her too. And sounded like her."

"How odd," I heard Rosalie respond.

The rest of the conversation was a blur as I ran away.

"HEY BELLA!" Natalie yelled at me in the hallway. Thanks for blowing my cover, Nat.

I smiled sheepishly and waved at her while hurrying through the halls.

I got through my next two periods with no Cullens whatsoever, but when lunch came, I freaked.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for my human friends. As I glanced around I noticed all the Cullens except for Rosalie sitting alone at their own table, uneaten trays of food in front of them – of course. I quickly averted my eyes and saw Natalie wave at me and signal with her hand for me to come.

I smiled and took my usual seat with my 4 other girl friends. They were used to me skipping eating lunch, so all I ever did was sit down and talk with them while they ate.

"Hey guys," I said. I was greeted with a chorus of "hey bella's" and "Sup's".

"So, what do you guys think of the new kids…Cullens and Hales I think," Allie said in a quiet tone.

"They are H-O-T. All of them!" Madison said. "Especially that boy with the blond hair…his name's Jasper I think. Oh my gosh he is so cute! I totally wanna ask him out," she said dreamily.

"He's taken," I said involuntarily, instantly regretting it.

"What?" all four of them asked in unison, shocked that I knew the information.

"I…uh…he has a girlfriend," I said as I stared at the Cullen table, and my eyes met four curious pairs of topaz eyes, no doubt they were listening in on our conversation. It's no surprise, really. I quickly turned back to my friends. "In Canada," I lied naturally, no hint of falseness in my tone. I heard Jasper and Alice chuckle.

"Aww!" Madison muttered. I was glad no one asked how I knew.

"Oh, who cares about _him._ What about that bronze-haired hottie? His name's Edward Cullen. I saw you checking him out today Bella. You look like you really wanted him," Allie said, a wacky smile playing on her face as she nudged me with her elbow. "And he seemed really interested in you too." I just gave her my best fake incredulous expression. If I were human, I would've actually blushed.

"M hmm," Allie said dubiously. "But I don't blame you. He is so god-like and perfect. I bet his personality is great too."

I nodded. "You have no idea," I muttered so only I could hear, though I'm sure it traveled to the Cullen table.

It was silent for a moment until Allie sighed. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I looked at her curiously and then turned around to see that he was, in fact, staring at me. His gaze was so intense that I got lost in his stunning topaz-like eyes for a moment, all the while wishing I could have his arms wrap around me.

"Bella? Bella. Earth to Bella," Madison and Allie said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh what?" I asked, forgetting reality.

Allie laughed. "You and Edward were staring at each other. I could see the lust in BOTH of your eyes! Perfection, perfection.." Allie said. She reminded me a lot of Alice without the shopping and makeover addiction.

"He is _so_ hot. I would give up anything to be with him," Brianna, my other friend, said, eyeing Edward with desire.

"Is he taken?" Allie asked.

"I…uh…I- I don't know," I told her truthfully. Did he move on? I wasn't sure. I hoped he didn't, because I...lets just put it at 'I hope he didn't move on.'

"Oh, well then we-"

"Bella!" came an annoying, familiar voice. Oh, crap, it's Kevin.

"Hi…Kevin…"I muttered. I could hear my friends snickering and feel all the curious eyes of the Cullens on me.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Kevin asked, trying to be seductive.

"Um…no thanks Kevin. I have a really important calculus exam tomorrow, and I really need to study," I lied. I gave Natalie a glare because she was so red, trying desperately to hold her laughter in. I could still feel the curious eyes of the Cullens on me.

"Oh, alright then, maybe another time," he said and walked away, sulking.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Natalie burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"He...I..That's – that's like…like th-the…fiftieth t-time…he asked you out this…y...year!" she said between perpetual giggles.

"Shut up, Nat!" I said laughing along with her. Poor Kevin. I had to admit, he was good-looking, with his short, tousled black hair similar to Edward's, but of course he was nothing compared to Edward. His personality was very infuriating though with his pushiness and want to take it a step further.

All my friends were laughing while I just smiled. We were finally able to calm down after several minutes.

"So as I was s-saying, we should go ask him if he's single, or I can find out for you if you want. You and him would make a _hot _couple. If you guys got together, you would probably be the prom king and queen!" Allie told me. "I can see it now. You're perfect for each other."

I stared at her. She didn't know anything about my past relationship with Edward, and it seemed as if she knew everything.

All of my other friends nodded in agreement, except Brianna, who just glared at me. I stole a quick glance at the Cullens and noticed Rosalie was back. I also noticed that they were all laughing incredibly hard. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Allie.

"I…I don't think that's a good idea," I told her, trying to avoid the Cullens in any way possible.

"Oh, c'mon. It's a great idea!" she said cheerfully and pulled me up out of my seat.

When she started dragging me to the Cullens, they immediately stopped laughing and their expressions became shocked and curious.

"No, Allie, I _honestly_ don't want to do this!" I said trying to get out of her grip using human strength to evade suspicion. Wow, for a human she has strong hands. "Allieee!!" I whined.

She just laughed. By now she and I were standing in front of the Cullens and Hales. I was staring nervously at the Cullen children (who looked at me nervously too) while Allie smiled brightly.

"Hi! You must be the new kids here at school, the Cullens and the Hales right?" Allie said casually. They all nodded, their expressions still astonished. "I'm Allie, and this is my friend Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella." I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle.

"Hi Allie!" Alice said. Then her expression became sad and serious. "Hi, Bella."

I waved unenthusiastically and gave them a fake smile before turning to Allie. "You better watch out when you sleep tonight, because I just might sneak into your bedroom and murder you," I told her sternly.

Then I looked back at the Cullens. "Nice meeting you!" I said in a false happy voice. I waved and nearly ran out of the cafeteria.

Allie tried to set me up with my ex-vampire boyfriend. Oh my goodness.

--

BELLA POV

The last two classes of my schedule were Edward and Alice-less, for which I was overjoyed yet slightly disappointed.

I was blissful when the bell rang signaling the end of school. I hurriedly changed out of my PE clothes and practically ran to my car, nearly crashing into the Cullens…who were all huddled up in a cluster.

"I think that's Bella," I heard Jasper say. I also heard some other murmurs but they were to faint to be put into words.

When I got to my car I plugged the key in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start up. I muttered profanities as I got out of the car to examine the tires. One tire was flattened and there was a thin-lined cut on it.

"Damn it!" I muttered a little louder. Then I felt eyes on me.

"Looks like you need a ride home," came an all too familiar voice.

I slowly stood up and turned around to face Rosalie, who was casually twirling a knife with her fingers, grinning wickedly. Behind her were the rest of the Cullens.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!  
ill getthe next chap up asap :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Venting

**THIS IS CHAPTER 5!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ill get up the next chap asap :)**

oohh...and i sure hope i included everything that was necessary. please lemme know if i forgot osmething.

**other than that, READ AND REVIEW!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 5 – VENTING**

**BELLA POV**

I stared at all of the Cullens, who were staring back at me intently, probably searching for my reaction. They looked no different then they did forty-two years ago – still extremely gorgeous and striking. I had to resist running up to each one of them and hugging them and telling them how much I missed them, but I didn't, knowing it would destroy my reputation.

I was standing there, my back pressed against the back of my car, calculating my chances of escape, though they weren't high. It was me against five well-trained vampires. I groaned in defeat – still smart as always, those Cullen children.

I sighed and took out my cell phone from my pocket and began dialing the number of my dealership for a new tire. But in a flash it was out of my hand and in the tiny hands of Alice Cullen.

"You don't need to do that, Bella. I've already called a tire place and scheduled an appointment for a new tire. They're going to come in about ten minutes. Meanwhile, Rose and Emmett are going to wait here while Edward, Jazz, and I take you to our place! Then, Emmett and Rosalie will drop off your car at your house. It'll be very quick," Alice said cheerfully. I would've asked her how she knew where I lived, or how she could drive my car without the key, but I remembered stuff about Alice – her and her ways. "Oh, and don't worry. We've got it covered," Alice said, holding up her credit card. Always a step ahead.

I stared at her, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly open. "It's…it's alright really…I um…I can get a ride from one of my other friends…" I murmured, hopefully looking around the nearly empty school parking lot. My heart sank and every trace of hope for escaping the situation vanished.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett seemed to notice the vacancy as well and triumphantly grinned.

"Oh…well I can…I can just run home," I said, stalling. However, I knew I wouldn't be able to get halfway home before a certain bronze-haired boy would stop me.

Alice pouted. "No way! We're taking you to our home. It's been such a long time, Bella, and I really missed you over the years, we all have. We really need to talk about what happened," she said.

My eyes widened even more. "W-what? N-no Alice! There's no way I am talking about how you guys left me all alone for forty-two years and broke my heart and- and how Edward caused me to jump off a cliff and ride motorcyc-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Edward shouted, his eyes wide and full of shock and guilt. All the Cullens looked horrified.

"I…nothing," I muttered. Alice was the first to compose her expression. She gently took my hand and softly said, "See? We need to talk, Bella. It hasn't been any better on our side of the world either."

She threw a quick glare at Edward and started pulling me towards the familiar silver Volvo with everyone except Rosalie and Emmett trailing behind.

Alice and I took the backseat as Edward took the driver's and Jasper sat in the shotgun.

The ride home was silent and quick. Before I knew it, I was on a white couch with Alice sitting next to me and Edward and Jasper across from me. We were in the living room of the Cullen mansion. It was the same as I had remembered it – spotless and beautifully decorated in various shades of white.

I could sense no other vampires in the house, so I guessed that Carlisle and Esme were at the hospital.

A suspenseful silence filled the room. I was the first to break it. "So...it's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked timidly, biting my lip nervously.

"Yeah," Jasper replied softly. "Bella, what happened? What have you been doing in the past 42 years, even when you were human?" he asked, looking at me.

"I went to college in Alaska. And then I think I got run over by a car…but I don't know. By the time my mind was clear and focused I was in our meadow and was a vampire. I became a vegetarian of course, and I just kept traveling around like you guys did. I went to New York and Canada for about 20 years, just bouncing back and forth and going to high school and such. Then I came back here to Forks," I told him, excluding my meeting with the Volturi and Victoria. "Right now I sing at clubs and dances to raise money to live in my apartment."

I stared at Jasper, who seemed deep in thought. "Bella, what happened? Who changed you?"

I saw him steal a quick glance at Edward, who nodded, and then turned his eyes back onto me.

"I…I don't know," I said quietly. "I don't know who changed me. But they left me in our meadow…or it was our meadow," I said the last part quietly; though I'm sure they heard. "I wish I knew who changed me, so that I can kill them for taking away my human life," I continued, my hands involuntarily clenching into fists.

I saw all three of them cringe at my choice of words, Edward the most.

"Wait, Bella, isn't becoming a vampire what you'd always wanted?" Alice asked me, her tone slightly panicked.

I stared at her. "It was. Until…until I realized that you guys weren't coming back for me."

Alice looked like she wanted to cry if she could. "Bella…"she said earnestly. "I'm…I'm so sorry! We came back for you but you were never there and we couldn't tell where you were because we couldn't locate you and I didn't get any visions!" she screamed like a five-year-old. She threw her arms around my waist in a hug. I hugged her back, missing my old sister so much.

"I'm so sorry! We're so sorry! F-for everything we did! I miss you, Bella! We all miss you!" Alice said as she pulled back, dry-sobbing. Then I, too, started crying (without tears).

"I miss you, too Alice. I missed all of you," I said quietly. I composed myself and stared at Edward's perfect face. "But you guys left me. You guys left me thinking I would forget you, but I didn't. And then some bastard had to come change me and take away my human life. I didn't want to become a vampire anymore! Do you know why?!" my angry voice volume rose with each sentence, and I was on my feet now. "Because I didn't have a family to be with if I was to be changed! The only family I wanted to be with, they left me! And because my only love left me so I could stay human and be without him. What's the point of an eternity without the people you love, the one you love?! What's the point of an eternity of loneliness?!"

Alice was sobbing extremely hard now (though I don't know why), and Jasper was trying to send waves of comfort through the room, though they didn't affect me. Edward had his face in his hands.

"Stop trying to calm me, Jasper, I'm blocking your powers," I growled at him as I felt futile waves of calmness wash over me. I sat back down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I felt guilty for telling them this, but I had to. I'd kept it in for so long, and now, I just let it out. And it felt good…but I didn't want them to be mad at me. But that's not right – I'm mad at them! Right? This was so confusing!

I was so caught up in my rant that I hadn't even noticed four other vampires standing in the room, shock and hurt painted on their faces.

"Bella?" Esme asked, her motherly face contorted in surprise and guilt.

I turned opened my eyes and turned my head in surprise.

"Is it really you?" Carlisle asked. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said sadly, though she made no move to come near me, which I was thankful for.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle, however, were silent as the made their way to the couches. I moved my gaze to my hands, which were folded neatly on my lap.

"Bella…it's so good to see you. We've all missed you so, so much," Carlisle said as he sat down on my other side and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I could hear the burning emotion in his voice, and I knew he was restraining from making any more physical contact then the hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, not moving my gaze.

An awkward silence filled the room. I gazed at myself in the mirror across the room and saw that my eyes had turned flat black. "I need to go hunting," I whispered abruptly, glad it was an excuse to leave.

"Bella-" Rosalie, Alice, and Edward called simultaneously.

I didn't hear what they had to say because in the blink of an eye, I was out the door and running into the forest.

--  
**EDWARD POV**

It tore my heart apart to listen as Bella answered Jasper's questions.

"Bella, what happened? Who changed you?" Jasper asked smoothly, even though he knew VERY well it was me. Jasper glanced at me quickly, and I nodded my head in approval.

"I…I don't know," she finally answered. "I don't know who changed me. But they left me in our meadow…or it was our meadow," she said quietly. That sent a feeling of pain in my heart, as if someone was slashing it, tearing it to pieces. "I wish I knew who changed me, so that I can _kill_ them for taking away my human life," she continued, her hands balling into fists. _Slash._

I grimaced from her choice of words, and also from the sharp rip feeling at my heart.

"Wait, Bella, isn't becoming a vampire what you'd always wanted?" Alice questioned in a frantic tone, her small eyebrows furrowed in panic.

"It was. Until…until I realized that you guys weren't coming back for me," Bella replied. _Slash._

Alice looked like she wanted to cry. "Bella…"she said earnestly. "I'm…I'm so sorry! We came back for you but you were never there and we couldn't tell where you were because we couldn't locate you and I didn't get any visions!" she screamed as she hugged Bella.

"I'm so sorry! We're so sorry! F-for everything we did! I miss you, Bella! We all miss you!" Alice said as she pulled back, both of them dry-sobbing.

"I miss you, too Alice. I missed all of you," Bella murmured. Then her gaze shifted to me, and her eyes filled with longing and sadness. "But you guys left me." _Slash._ "You guys left me thinking I would forget you, but I didn't. And then some bastard had to come change me and take away my human life. I didn't want to become a vampire anymore! Do you know why?!" _Slash_. Her voice was increasing in volume and she was on her feet, her hands in fists. "Because I didn't have a family to be with if I was to be changed! The only family I wanted to be with, they left me! And because my only love left me so I could stay human and be without him." _Slash. _"What's the point of an eternity without the people you love, the one you love?! What's the point of an eternity of loneliness?!"

_Slash. Slash, slash, and slash._ I felt like my heart was literally being ripped to shreds there on the spot as I covered my face with my hands. Bella's words hurt like hell, but yet they were so true, too true. I felt so guilty for damning her soul, something she didn't want…and it was because of me that she didn't want it.

Alice was sobbing and Jasper was trying to comfort everyone in the room. I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear what Bella said after that, and I didn't realize Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were standing in the room, their thoughts ringing.

_Oh, Bella! My poor Bella, what have we done? _Esme thought sadly.

_Whoa…is that Bella? Oh my, it is. She looks somewhat similar to how she did forty years ago, but she isn't happy. Was this all because of us? Was this all because of Edward? _Carlisle thought.

After his last thought, I blocked everyone else's mind and began thinking of ways to apologize in my head, since my voice was caught in my throat from guilt and sadness.

I heard Esme and Carlisle talking to Bella, but I didn't hear what they'd said. I only became focused when Bella murmured, "I need to go hunting."

"Bella we still have more to discuss!" I said at the same time as Alice and Rosalie.

But she was gone.

Alice looked around the room sadly, her face buried in Jasper's chest.

"She's angry," Alice whispered, her tone depressed. "She's angry that she's a vampire!" Alice exclaimed and began sobbing as Jasper put his arm around her and kissed her hair. Oh, how I wish I could do that to Bella.

"It's my entire fault," I whispered. Esme was at my side in an instant.

"Edward, it's not your fault," Esme comforted me.

I moved my hands from my face and clenched them into fists as I spoke. "It _is _my entire fault. It's my fault that she became a vampire, something she didn't even want! It's my fault she didn't want it, it's my fault I let her get into that car accident when I could have saved her from this hell she's in!" I shouted, full of guilt and anger.

"I could've changed her when she wanted to be changed, and now she's out wanting to kill the bastard who changed her! And guess what? I _am_ that bastard!" I shouted guiltily. I could see that Esme couldn't find any way to oppose me at the moment, and her thoughts showed it too.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I brought us here. I had a vision that she'd be here, and I thought that…I thought that we could finally be complete with her in the family. But Edward, she doesn't know it was you! She didn't know how much trouble she was in…she hasn't even realized that you still love her and that you never stopped loving her!" Alice screamed at me through her sobs. I was searching for the anger at Alice for not telling me about her visions, but the only anger I seemed to find was at _me _and not anyone else.

"She needs to understand, Edward," Carlisle told me. "And only you will be able to convince her."

"Yeah? And what will her reaction be if I told her that it was me that changed her and left her alone in the meadow?! How angry do you think she'll be at _me_? She'll just be more convinced that I don't love her!" I yelled. "I'm a monster, a horrible monster. I deserve to end my existence. I have to- I have to ask the Volturi to kill me!" I muttered franticly.

"NO EDWARD!" Alice screamed. By now she had stopped sobbing. "You will _not _leave. Now that Bella's back, you're just going to leave her without an explanation? Leave her letting her think that you don't love her? And what about us, huh Edward? We're family. You. Are. Not. Leaving. She needs to know the truth because this is _her_ life, no matter how much it hurts," Alice said sternly.

Alice had a point. Now that I have the chance to be with Bella again, I'm just going to leave? I'd done that once, I know I cannot do it again. My sweet, innocent Bella…I'd never get to hold her in my arms again, or kiss her warm, soft lips. I'd have to try, even if she won't let me near her, I must find a way to explain to her everything no matter what - she deserved to know.

"I'm going for a run," I whispered.

_You're not leaving, are you?_ Jasper thought to me with a questioning look.

"No, I'm not. I'll come back," I said. Then I was out the door and running in the forest to the meadow.

However, when I got there, a strong scent of freesias came over me. And sure enough, in the middle of the meadow lay my angel.

--  
WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
the next chapter, Edward and Bella talk to each other...HAHAHAHAHAHA! xD

**QUESTION FOR READER:  
should edward tell bella that HE was the one that changed her in the NEXT CHAPTER, or later on in the story? and should it be HIM that tells her, or someone else? if its someone else, who? AND, if and when he does tell her, how should bella react? mad, sad, happy, etc**

**PLEASE REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 6: Meadows and Misunderstanding

**NOTE TO READER:**

if youve read this story before, it has taken a different storyline. this is chapter 6 again...

**i really want to tlel oyu guys that i had a made a huge mistake in the storyline. if you have read this before, chapter 6's old version with that hot kiss? yeah? sorry, i took that out.**

i decided they needed to be friends first. its been bothering me for a while, but dont worry, e and b will be together! its just that i have this whole thing planned and i want it to work out in a way that would be from my pov. SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT! ( but trust me, i have wrritten out the next chapters, so forget the huge hot kiss and read :P

_NOTE TO READER: IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE OTHER VERSION OF CHAPTER 6, start at the bottom ish. look for the word "Edward" in bold and underline. itll signal where to start reading. if you havent read this chapter at all yet, then read from the top :P_

**NOW READ AND REVIEW! chapter 7 will be up asap :)**

**CHAPTER 6 – MEADOWS AND MISUNDERSTANDING**

BELLA POV

After drinking some deer blood, I rushed over to the meadow to sort out my thoughts.

As I plopped myself down in the meadow and gazed up towards the cloudy sky, anger, sadness, love, and guilt coursed through my veins, making me grimace.

It was the first time I'd told anyone that. And my first time had to be the actual people, how pathetic. All they did was apologize, but somehow, it wasn't enough for me. It seemed that I needed to seek revenge, but I wasn't sure that was a smart idea. I was angry at them, yet I didn't hate them. Instead of hatred, I felt love. It was so odd how the two of them clashed. How could I be mad at them when I love them so much? Simple – they left me, and Edward said he didn't love me, didn't want me. And yet I feel the complete opposite towards him.

Suddenly I smelled his sweet scent not a few yards away. _Speak of the devil_, I thought.

I sat up and turned around to face him, only to find his god-like, gorgeous face twisted in agony and guilt.

"Edward," I whispered, my wavy mahogany blowing in the wind. I could hear the hint of desire in my voice, even though I tried to hide it.

"Bella," he replied. Our eyes locked with each other's, and I couldn't break out of his intense gaze. There seemed to be lust in that gaze, mixed in with anger and pain.

Edward cautiously took a step towards me, then another, then another.

I watched him as he slowly walked towards me. I had to fight the part of me that wanted to run up to him and close the distance between us.

I sighed. "What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked him, though it was a pretty stupid question.

"To sort out my thoughts," he answered breathlessly, still cautiously walking towards me. About three feet away from me, he lay down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows and crossing his ankles and turning to look at me. "You?"

"Same," I replied. The tension in the air made it very awkward. I lay down and rested my hands on my stomach as I gazed at the grey sky.

I turned my head towards him and looked at his profile. My eyes traced his messy, bronze-colored hair that I love, and then moved down to his topaz eyes, his perfect nose…his flawless lips…they moved downward to his muscular arms and chest. Then they moved back up to his lips again, which were in a grim, thin line.

Suddenly, Edward turned his head and looked at me, his eyes staring intently into mine.

"Bella…we need to talk," he whispered after several minutes of staring.

"We are talking," I replied, trying to work with what dignity I had left.

Edward sighed exasperatedly. "Bella, I need you to understand why we left you, why _I_ left you."

"I _know_ why you left me. You didn't want me, remember?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and trying to sound nonchalant.

He didn't respond, and I watched as hurt filled his eyes. I internally groaned before standing up and walking away.

I felt warm hands lock around my wrists and spin me around, sending a spark of electricity through me.

I gasped and looked down at the hands that clasped my wrists. They were…warm and normal…and they were Edward's. My eyes moved from his long fingers, up his arm and to his face, which had an unfathomable expression.

"Bella, I lied to you," he said desperately.

"About what? Promising never to leave me unless I requested it? Yeah, you did lie," I told him stubbornly. I wretched my arms out of his grip and began walking away again.

"No. It's not that," he said. I stopped dead in my tracks, but did not turn around to face him.

"Then what could it be?" I asked dubiously, my back still facing him.

"I lied about not loving you, to protect you from my kind, from me," Edward whispered.

I turned around to find that we were at least five feet apart. Edward still was standing in the center of the meadow while I was a little off to the side.

"You expect me to believe that you left and broke my heart to protect me?" I asked him incredulously as a light breeze blew.

"You expect me to believe that you think that I don't love you?" Edward replied fiercely.

"But you don't," I replied.

Edward's lips formed a thin tight line. "That's where you're wrong Bella," he said. I wanted to run away, but I was curious as to what he had to say.

We both stared at each other for a moment, Edward scrutinizing my expression.

Then he finally said, "I left you because I didn't want you to be in danger of vampires. When we first became…I guess you could call it boyfriend and girlfriend, I was already a little unsure on the relationship because, well, I was a vampire and you were human, and your blood just made me and all the other vampires out there want to kill you. It was risky – your family, your _life._

I wanted to kill you first in Forks High that day, but I resisted. But then James came and tried to drink your blood. So then you turned eighteen and then Jasper attacked you. That was three times and it was enough to convince me that I couldn't be with you because of what I am," Edward said sadly.

I gazed into his eyes and could see no hint of dishonesty in them, but I wasn't absolutely sure that he was telling the truth. So…is he saying he loves me when he said he didn't? I was so baffled.

"But I told you, Jasper and James and you were nothing. None of that influenced my love for you!" I said angrily.

"Bella, none of it influenced my love for you either! But I…I did what I thought was best. I left so that you could be safe from monsters like me and remain human, even if it led to the point where I had to lie to convince you to let me leave. That's why I told you I didn't want you to come, that's why I told you I didn't love you. Bella, I could have killed you so easily! Just a single touch on your fragile human body could have been your death right then and there. And I could never forgive myself if I ever lost you!" Edward said earnestly.

"So you decided to leave? Yeah, you definitely didn't lose me there!" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to be the cause of your death, Bella! I didn't want to kill you accidentally, or have you be killed by some vampire you ran into because you were my soul mate! I didn't want your soul to be damned!" Edward shouted, though he tried to remain calm.

I walked up to him until we were about half a foot apart. "All I wanted was for you to change me, Edward. It's not like it mattered anyway because it's done! I _am_ one of your kind whether you like it or not!" I said, throwing my arms in the air dramatically. "And I wish the person that changed me could have been you, so I could spend an eternity with you! It's all I wanted!"

Edward looked as if he got run over by a truck. "You got part of what you wished for," he murmured, staring deeply into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused by his statement.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Bella…" he started. "Bella, I was the one that changed you."

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. Edward just looked at me, waiting for my reaction. At first it was anger…then it moved to happiness….then it moved to plain confusion.

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely baffled.

"Bella, you were dying. When I left we moved to Alaska and Carlisle worked at the hospital that you went to after you were in the car accident. You were in a coma and you only had an hour of your life left. And…we couldn't lose you that way…_I_ couldn't lose you, so I changed you," he murmured, his golden orbs gazing into mine.

"So…so y-you changed me?" I squeaked.

Edward's face looked shameful and held so much hurt. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and closed his eyes. "Yes, Bella, I changed you. And you're right, I am a bastard," he finally said, opening his eyes.

I wasn't sure whether he was lying or not. I wasn't even sure how I wanted to react, how I _should_ react. I could see no hint of dishonesty in his eyes, but I just couldn't believe it. Forty years without knowing, wishing that it could have been Edward, only to find out it was in the end?

I felt horrible. For what I'd said before I ran out to hunt. Threatening to kill the vampire to change me only to find out it was Edward. I could only imagine the pain it must have caused him while I spoke in the room. No wonder Alice was sobbing, no wonder he had his face in his hands.

"I…" I said quietly. "I'm sorry, Edward…for what I said before…before I went hunting. I didn't know it was you and-"

**Edward **gently put a warm finger to my lips, stopping me mid-sentence.

"You don't need to be sorry, Bella. I should be the one. I left you, and I couldn't protect you from that car accident. And in return, I'm a monster. I damn your soul and then leave you in the meadow, only to find out that you didn't want to become a vampire."

"I didn't want to become one because it would be eternity without you!" I said sadly, my eyebrows furrowed. Then something hit me. (In my mind)

"Wait, why did you leave me after you changed me?" I said, taking a small step back, once again confused and hurt.

"Because I promised you the day I left that it would be the last time you saw me. And I'm sure you saw me during your transformation, but I didn't count that because you were in too much pain. I didn't want to get close to you again, because I wasn't sure whether you'd be mad or happy that I changed you, whether you'd have moved on or ever wanted to see me again…whether you had been willing to give up your identity," he replied softly.

"So you left me again?!" I yelled angrily, taking a few steps backwards.

Edward cautiously took a step towards me and said, "Bella you-"

"No, Edward!" I said breathlessly. "You left me once, and then I lived my life like a zombie. And then I got changed by _you_ without even knowing it, and you left me again? How come you didn't come back for me? How come you didn't help me?! You left me…you left me all alone to fend for myself and control my own thirst with not the slightest bit of help!" I screamed, dry-sobbing. "I was _alone_ –" I emphasized on alone " – for forty damn years and I had no idea who changed me, all the while wishing it was you and wishing I could see your face.

It was torture, Edward, watching soul mates walking past me on a freakin' sidewalk and wishing I had my own soul mate beside me. It was torment watching a movie with two actors portraying lovers! I…I…" I stopped because I didn't know what else to say.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I hadn't even realized my hands had clenched into fists yet again, but I was so angry!

The thought of my loneliness for so long was agonizing, as well as the thought of wanting to become a vampire. How stupid am I?

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward said softly.

Instead, I stubbornly closed my eyes even tighter, refusing to meet his golden orbs.

"Open your eyes," he repeated, this time with more force.

I slowly lifted my eyelids and got lost in Edward's topaz eyes. They were soft yet hard, and held so much agony. He was also very close to me, his face just inches from mine.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "Though I know sorry isn't enough."

I didn't respond; I just stared at him.

"Do you remember when I told you that I liked you more than you liked me during high school, the day after Port Angeles?" he asked me quietly, his sweet breath fanning in my face.

I nodded, my voice caught in my throat.

"I had asked you why you thought you loved me more than I loved you. Do you remember what I said to that?" he asked me, his voice a tad bit louder.

I nodded again. "You…you said that you cared most because…because if you were willing to leave because it was ethical, then you'd hurt yourself to keep me safe," I replied, slightly shocked I remembered this little piece of information.

Edward nodded. "Precisely," he murmured. "You see, I left you because I was…afraid of your reaction to seeing me again, because maybe you had unwillingly given up your life, and you had," he said sadly.

"That was because I was worried I wouldn't spend my eternity with you," I whispered, my gaze moving from his eyes, to his full lips, and back to his eyes.

Edward sighed. "I left you because I loved you enough to protect you from myself," he stated nervously.

"Do you still love me enough to kiss me?" I asked.

"I love you enough to spend forever with you," he murmured. Then his lips were on mine.

My hands somehow found their way into his soft bronze-colored hair. His lips on mine was perfect, the moment was perfect…but we weren't. Us.

I couldn't believe this. I need time to think first. Was I mad at him or not? Should I be mad at him? Was he telling the truth?

Scenes of us started flashing threw my mind as my memory went wild – the meadow, biology, his cold stare and black eyes…my eighteenth birthday party…the forest where he left.

Then I couldn't take it.

I pulled back and jumped out of Edward's arms, literally 5 feet away.

"I…I can't. I…I – I have to go. I…" I never finished, because I started running through the forest. Away.

I could hear his voice fading as he called my name, but I continued running until I was sure he wasn't following me. I threw myself at the damp ground beside a tree trunk and pulled my knees up to my chest, sobbing.

I didn't need to have Jasper's ability to sense the waves of hurt that had come off of Edward. To be honest, what I'd just done to him wasn't exactly decent – kissing him and then suddenly running away. I could just imagine the thoughts wandering through his head.

I sat on the damp ground, unendingly replaying what just happened at the meadow in my mind. I sat there thinking and feeling guilty and sorry for what I'd just done to his fragile heart, ignoring the thick raindrops pouring onto my skin, ignoring the fact that it looked like I took a shower with my clothes on. I don't even know how long I stayed there, rooted to the spot, but at that point I did know one thing: I wasn't ready.

--  
**SORRY if it wasnt hwat you wanted guys, but i have something planned...MUAHAHAHA!  
but yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7: Alice

**this is chapter 7. hehe READ AND REVIEW!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 7 – ALICE**

**ALICE POV**

I paced nervously in the family room as the rest of my family waited patiently on the couch for Edward to return. Then I had a vision.

_Edward and Bella leaned towards each other, and their lips met. Suddenly, Bella pulled back._

_"I…I can't. I…I – I have to go. I…" she said, and in a flash she was gone, and Edward stood there, calling her name and looking heartbroken._

I finally pulled back into reality and saw the worried faces of my family.

"Alice?" Jasper murmured, by my side in a second.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" I screamed franticly.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Esme asked, her motherly voice panicked.

I didn't get to answer because the front door flew open and in the doorway stood a very, very agonized Edward.

His eyes were so tormented and his face was pulled into a sad and confused frown. His hands were in fists and he looked so broken.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I murmured. He didn't say anything, just nodded stiffly and ran up the stairs to his room. In a matter of seconds, slow, sad classical music blasted through the mansion.

I sighed sadly and filled everyone in on my vision. As I told them, their faces went from panicked, to shocked, and finally to hurt and sympathy altogether. Sensing the pain, Jasper sent waves of comfort through the room.

I kissed him on the lips and buried my face in his chest. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a school day.

--

**BELLA POV**

I sheepishly stepped out of my car and glanced around the parking lot. Sure enough, on the other side of the lot were the Cullens' and their cars. They were all huddled together and talking at vampire speed and very quietly.

I sighed as the warning bell rang for homeroom. Crap. I had purposely come to school later than usual because I wanted to avoid any alone time with any of the Cullens for as long as possible.

When I entered homeroom, I quickly shielded my face with my hair and began doodling on my notebook. I could feel Alice's and Edward's stares on me, but I refused to meet any of their gazes.

Thankfully, I got through all four of my periods with no communication with the Cullens whatsoever, even in my classes with Edward and Alice.

We went about, acting as if neither of us were in each other's lives…or rather, existences. But then came lunch.

I joined my girls at the table and quickly joined in on their conversation about, of course, the Cullens.

"So, I heard that they were all adopted," Allie said, looking around the table at us. "By Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme."

I nodded. "Yep," I said monotonously, evading her gaze and reading the lunch menu on the wall for the umpteenth time.

Allie seemed disappointed by my reaction. "And I heard that those teenagers date each other, but live in the same house. Creepy huh?"

"Erm…yeah," I replied, keeping my expression blank and staring ahead.

"Wait…so everyone in that family is dating someone in the same family?" Madison asked incredulously, tucking a lock of her shoulder-length, jet black hair behind her ear.

Allie nodded. "Everyone except _Edward Cullen,_" she said, eyeing me, her light green eyes penetrating. I scowled at her and she snickered.

"Wait, what about the blond boy's girlfriend?" Natalie wondered out loud, staring curiously at the Cullens.

"His name is Jasper by the way. And he's dating Alice," I said casually, turning to look at my friends.

They all stared at me like I had three heads. "She's from Canada," I lied.

They giggled and nodded as I sighed with relief, glad to get myself out of that one.

"That blond girl is so gorgeous, I could totally see her on a magazine cover," Brianna said enviously as she stared at Rosalie. "Who's she dating?" she asked, turning to me.

I sighed and grudgingly turned around to look at the Cullens who were staring at me curiously with their uneaten trays of food on the table before them.

"The blond girl's name is Rosalie Hale, and she is dating Emmett Cullen, you know, the guy that looks like a body builder? He's got curly hair," I muttered before turning back around.

"Those girls and guys would totally be on the covers of magazines. I wonder why they aren't right now," Madison muttered.

"Yeah, they are gorgeous, aren't they?" I said truthfully.

Allie stared at me and started nudging me with her elbow, probably giving herself a couple bruises. "So are you, Bella! How many times have I told you that you are beautiful?"

"I lost count," I replied with a sigh. I heard Alice snicker from the Cullen table.

Allie just nodded smugly. "You could totally compete with that Rosalie girl," Allie muttered quietly.

Then the intercom came on –

_"Attention all of Forks High. This is your student body president Sean McAvoy. In three weeks on Saturday night, there will be the Spring Fling Dance. You can buy the tickets for 3.00 from our committee crew at the front of the school Friday morning, two days from now. Until then, boys, start finding some dates!"_

I heard whistles and cheers as news of the Spring Fling dance was approaching. This news meant I was going to get a paycheck. And a load of guys.

"YAY!" Allie squealed, nearly making me jump out of my seat with my special vampire hearing.

"Damn it, Allie! What is it?" I asked irritatedly.

"I haven't told you, Bella, but I joined the committee for planning all the dances and stuff yesterday," Allie said proudly.

"Um, wow, Allie. Congrats!" I said honestly as I grinned at her.

She smiled at me. "Oh, and Alice is in it too!"

The smile disappeared from my face and I turned around to look at Alice, who stared at me innocently. She'd been here for one day, and already she was in little clubs and such.

I put on the best smile I could. "How wonderful. Give me the song list by tomorrow please, Allie. I need to start rehearsing to make sure the music is perfect for those in love," I said stiffly.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about the music. Alice offered to do it, so you can expect the music list from her. She's always so up-to-date and one step ahead," Allie said admiringly. How ironic.

"Oh, look here she comes!" Allie squealed as she waved at Alice.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as if nothing had happened.

"Hey…Alice…" I murmured, feeling slightly awkward. Behind her stood Edward and Jasper.

I tried not to laugh as I saw my friends staring longingly at Edward and Jasper, their eyes slightly widened. Jasper and Edward looked like they were about to burst out laughing, because they were dazzling the girls on purpose, their best smiles on their faces.

My girls were probably praying for one of them to ask them, even though Jasper's status was currently 'taken.'

"Here's the music list. I'll be helping you get the required instruments and all that. Hey, if you need a drummer you can ask good ole' Jasper over here!" Alice chirped as she eyed Jasper. "I forced him to learn the drums so he could play them at my club," she whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Um…okay, thanks, Alice," I said, taking the piece of paper from her hands.

I sighed. Why did Forks High require a singer and all that? Why couldn't they just play off of a burned CD or something? Though I'm not complaining! If it pays for my house, then bring it on.

After Alice, Edward, and Jasper left I opened up the folded piece of paper.

It read:

_Come to our house after school today. And don't even think about saying no, because you're coming over. I 'saw' it. And don't bother trying to hide. It's five against 1! But if it makes you feel better, you can drive your own car. _

_Love, _

_Alice_

_P.S. I'll give you the music list by tomorrow. _

I sighed. Busted.

The bell ending lunch eventually rang, and I hastily rushed to my classes, avoiding all the guys I knew would ask me to the dance. I was counting down the minutes until school ended, dreading my existence as each minute passed.

Unfortunately, the bell rang signaling the end of school. **(Hahaha she's sad that school ended rofl) **

Alice was waiting casually outside the door to my classroom, grinning hugely at me.

"Hi Bella!" she chirped. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the parking lot towards the Volvo.

"Um, my car?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alice stared at me. "Fine," she muttered. I took out my keys and unlocked my doors as I got into the driver's seat. Only…Alice was sitting in the shotgun.

"Um, Alice? Arent you going to ride home with…you know…your family?" I asked desperately, trying to get her out of my car.

"You _are_ family, Bella," she murmured so quietly, I wasn't even sure if I was meant to hear it. "Edward was fine with it, and so was everyone else. Plus, we have some girl talk to do. So drive slow," she ordered.

Knowing that I'd lose in the end, I reluctantly turned on the engine and began driving at 80 miles an hour as Alice smiled victoriously.

"I missed you, Bella," she said quietly as her expression became solemn.

"Alice, I missed you too," I murmured truthfully. I took my eyes off the road and saw Alice staring at me with the saddest expression.

"Bella, you don't know what it was like without you," Alice said. "Do...do you trust me?"

I nodded, waiting for some sort of explanation as I moved my gaze back towards the windshield.

Alice took a deep breath and said, "Edward was an idiot. I mean, we all were, for leaving you and moving to Alaska. I know we should have stayed and never left because we probably could have saved you from that car crash and changed you when both of us were ready."

I nodded again.

"We all, especially Edward, sulked and moped, and we weren't even family anymore! Seriously, Bella. Jasper just couldn't stand the emotions and he and I left. Even Rosalie was depressed – and you know how she treated you. And Emmett no longer joked anymore, and Carlisle and Esme didn't know what to do. And Edward...oh Edward. He was so empty and lifeless!

"Do you know what Edward did when he just couldn't live without you?" Alice asked, her tone disapproving.

I shook my head no, still gluing my eyes to the windshield.

"He tried to have the Volturi kill him," Alice whispered, crossing her arms across her chest.

My eyes widened and I accidentally turned the steering wheel towards the left, causing the car to swerve and Alice to hit her head on the window.

"Ow!" she muttered, rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Alice!" I said as I brought the car under control again. "I was caught off guard by your answer..."

Alice giggled. "Yeah, it's fine. And don't worry, we'll replace the glass," she said, lightly tapping the cracked window with a head-sized crack in it. Then she continued, "You know what the Volturi is, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, remembering my encounter with Demetri.

"He was that desperate, Bella. Hell, you could ask the Volturi if Edward Cullen tried to have them kill him, and they'd tell you that he did. He could _not_ live without you, and if I'd not had a vision, who knows what could have happened?" Alice said with a shudder.

"But anyway, I had a vision that you were going to Forks High. So I persuaded the family to move back to Forks. I _really_ wanted to bring everyone back together, and I knew that you, Bella, you were the only way."

I nodded, remembering that I hadn't blocked any of the Cullens' powers except Jasper's.

By now I was turning into the driveway of the Cullen mansion. After I turned off the ignition, I just sat in my seat. I was surprised that Alice did too, not even trying to get out of the car.

"I'm sorry, Alice, about what happened yesterday," I said staring straight ahead.

She looked at me incredulously. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm glad that now I understand everything, that we all understand. But Bella…why did you kiss Edward and then run? He wasn't very happy about that."

I sighed. "I just wasn't ready. I do love him, but I need time to get used to everything, you know? I am sorry about –"

"You don't need to be sorry about anything. Edward was stupid for kissing you," Alice muttered.

"No, no! It's fine. I mean – the kiss was fine…great...like really, really great! But I'm just not ready to be with him yet. I need time," I said, loud enough for only her to hear. "Please block your mind, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Alice nodded and gave me a small smile. "I just want my sister back," she told me. Then I was wrapped in her little arms in a hug.

"And by the way, Edward still can't read your mind, and it annoys the hell out of him," Alice said with a laugh.

--  
**REVIEW PLEASE!! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

suggestins? comments? review plz!!


	9. Chapter 8: Umm Yeah

**alrighty chapter 8 pplz...I TRIED TO INCLUDE EVERYTHING! IF I FORGOT SOMETHING, LEMME KNOW AND ILL FIX IT!**

**btw, i dont be able to update until next weekend, because ive got school. i know, life sucks.  
but yeah, enjoy it plz!**

and thanks to all of you guys who supported the revised chapter. im really glad that you guys werent pissed or angry that i revised it. THANKS!

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 8 – UMM…YEAH**

BELLA POV

Alice kissed me on the cheek before getting out of the car. I smiled and stepped out of the car as well.

On the front steps stood Carlisle and Esme, who were giving me small, sad smiles.

"Bella," Esme murmured softly. I smiled at her before hurrying over to both of them and hugging them with all my might.

They were slightly staggered by my action, but eventually they relaxed and wrapped their arms around me.

I pulled back and saw that the both of them were grinning hugely.

Esme took my hand and led me into their home with Carlisle and Alice trailing behind.

Waiting inside the house was Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Edward was standing at the way corner of the room, his hands in his pockets and his eyes piercing with sadness and uncertainty, though he tried to cover it with a small smile.

I was pulled out of my observations and into a bone-crushing hug by no one other than Emmett.

"BELLA!" he boomed.

"EMMETT!" I screamed back laughing.

Emmett chuckled and set my feet back onto the ground. Behind Emmett stood Jasper and Rosalie, who were smiling at me. Rosalie looked even more beautiful when she had the dazzling smile on her face.

"Bella," Jasper said kindly with a smile. Then the both of them pulled me into a group hug.

"I've missed you so much, Bella," Rosalie whispered into my ear.

Then they both pulled back and gave me understanding smiles. Edward was standing behind them, his expression unfathomable.

"Bella…" he said, his velvety voice unsure.

I don't know what I was thinking – I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a huge hug.

Edward was caught off guard and fell back a little, but eventually wrapped his arms around my waist. God, he smelled so good!

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, his lips on my hair.

"Me too," I murmured, burying my face in his chest and inhaling his sweet scent.

I don't know how long we stood there in each other's arms, but it was not helping the whole friendship thing I was going for.

We broke apart and Edward smiled crookedly at me. Damn him and his dazzling skills.

"Can we just…be friends…?" I asked him uncertainly. "For now," I added after he didn't answer.

Edward's grin widened. "Sure, Bella," he said brightly. I hadn't even realized that everyone had left the room to give us some privacy.

EDWARD POV

I was so relieved when Bella wasn't mad at me. Sure, friends wasn't exactly what I wanted, but if she wanted it that way, then so be it. I could wait for eternity.

"Woot!" Alice chirped as she came out from the pantry in the kitchen, followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. How they managed to fit in there…I had no idea. Esme and Carlisle appeared as well.

Alice took Bella's hand and sat her down on the couch in the family room. Alice plopped down beside her and I sat down on her other side. Rosalie took the loveseat with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch across from us, and Jasper leaned against the arm of the couch.

"So, Bella, what have you been doing in the last forty-two years?" I asked her casually, forcing my hands to remain in my pockets while they so desperately wanted to stroke her soft cheeks. After all, we were only friends.

"Well…"

"Start from after we left," Alice said.

Bella sighed. "Well I became closer to Jacob Black –" I growled quietly at the mention of his name, causing a beautiful smile to form on Bella's face.

"- and I finished high school, you know, graduated," Bella said. "Then I went to college in Alaska, and then I got hit by the car and got changed by Edward. I currently live as a lone vegetarian vampire that sings at clubs and dances," Bella said casually.

Even if I hadn't seen her in so long, I could definitely see through her lies. She wasn't telling us something.

Alice could see it too, because she pressed, "So what did you do with Jacob?"

"I…" Bella said nervously.

"Spill," Rosalie ordered playfully.

Bella sighed in defeat as I chuckled. "_I_ rode motorcycles with him," she said smugly. My heart sank.

Carlisle and Esme looked like they just saw her get run over by a truck, and Alice and Rosalie were frozen in place, as was I.

"What? I decided that since Edward here broke his promises, I broke some of mine," Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"Bella…" I said disapprovingly.

She grinned at me. She was so beautiful. "Don't worry, I only went to the hospital once or twice…but it wasn't nearly as bad as the cliff diving," she said. Then her smile wiped off her face and she stared horror-struck at us.

"I…I mean…" she stammered.

BELLA POV

Crap, crap, crap, shit, damn it! They weren't supposed to know _any more _about that…

"Cliff diving?" Edward asked calmly, though I could tell he was straining to keep his temper under control.

"Well…yes…I mean, I was bored…"

"You were bored…so of all things you do, you jump off a cliff?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Sure…" I admitted. "But when you put it like that it sounds bad," I added quickly.

Edward sat motionless, still as a statue, beside me, his expression pained.

"And you were human when you did this?" Esme asked softly.

I nodded. "Yep," I said. "But don't worry, Jacob saved me," I added sheepishly.

"You mean, you almost drowned?!" Edward said exasperatedly, breaking out of his motionless state and glowering at me.

"Well, yeah, I mean, the currents were pretty strong, but I didn't really care at the moment…my mind was sort of…preoccupied," I admitted.

"What could possibly distract you from strong water currents at the bottom of the cliff edge where you were standing?" Jasper asked dubiously.

I sighed in defeat, and decided to tell them the truth. I was already admitting, so I might as well continue.

"After you guys left I started hearing voices, well _his_ voice –" I shook my head in Edward's direction " – in particular. Whenever I did something stupid, I'd hear his voice when it was angry, and so it kind of drove me to break promises and all that. So that's sort of why I rode motorcycles…and jumped off cliffs…and almost illegally walked into a bar because of four men who looked an awful lot like the guys I saw from Port Angeles." I said the Port Angeles part very quickly, though with vampire hearing, it was clear they'd caught everything I'd said. As I spoke about the voices, it took me a moment to realize how idiotic it sounded.

They all looked at me, their faces aghast. Alice, though, frowned.

"That's odd. I would have seen you jump off the cliff…or land in the water…or something…" Alice murmured, her expression screwed up in concentration.

I suddenly felt nervous and Jasper turned to look at me suspiciously. Darn it.

"What's got you feeling nervous, Bella?" Jasper asked slyly as a smile spread across his face.

"Nothing," I muttered. Now all the Cullens were staring at me, and I knew I would cave in.

"Please tell us, Bella," Alice said. Then she gave me an irresistible puppy dog face.

"Jacob…he…he might have been in a pack…" I muttered, staring at my feet.

"A pack…" Emmett asked, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Of werewolves," I mumbled.

A tense silence filled the room, until Alice and Edward started yelling simultaneously.

"WHAT THE HELL, BELLA? YOU HUNG OUT WITH A PACK OF WEREWOLVES?!" –Alice.

"YOU WERE WITH A WEREWOLF? HOW OLD? HE COULD HAVE CRUSHED YOU ON THE SPOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD LET YOUR- ACTUALLY I CAN BELIEVE!" – Edward.

"BUT WEREWOLVES BELLA! I CAN'T SEE THEIR FUTURES AND OH MY GOODNESS YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" – Alice.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING! A PACK?! THAT'S HORRIFYING!" – Edward.

"Whoa!" I shouted, holding my hands up, palms forward. It was as if a volcano erupted, but lava didn't come out of it, Alice and Edward's voices did. "Danger magnet, remember?" I said, pointing at my chest.

"Our leaving did _not_ make things any better," Rosalie said calmly, shaking her head.

"No," Jasper agreed. Then I felt waves of calmness come over the room.

"Our family is better than a soap opera," Emmett muttered.

"The La Push pack," I stated after a few minutes of silence.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward stared at me.

"You mean…the Blacks and Quiluete tribe and all that?" Edward asked disgustedly.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Jacob was part of the pack," I said calmly, no hint of fear in my voice. "He was a young werewolf when I knew him."

Edward was about to protest, but I cut him short.

"It's alright you know," I reassured him. "He and the pack saved me from getting murdered by Laurent, so I think you should give them a little credit," I said with a grin. "Jacob even saved me from Victoria, that's twice!"

A snarl erupted from Emmett and Edward's chest at the mention of Victoria.

"How did you run into Victoria?" Esme asked.

"Well, when I fell – okay jumped – into the water, err…Victoria was in the water too, about three feet away…"

All of the Cullens stared at me wide-eyed.

"Danger magnet," I repeated.

"How…how could you not be scared?" Alice squeaked.

I shrugged. "I wasn't scared of a little itty vampire," I teased as she giggled.

"Though Laurent did scare the hell out of me," I muttered.

"Where did he find you?" Carlisle asked.

"The meadow," I replied sadly. I felt Edward immediately stiffen. "He was hunting…and you know…my blood was delicious," I murmured.

"Damn!" Emmett said as he began punching the wall beside him, causing fist-sized holes to form.

"Emmett!" Esme hissed.

"Sorry Mom," Emmett muttered and instantly stopped. "I wish I could murder every bad guy who dares to hurt my little sis," he said angrily, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, at least you don't have to kill Laurent! The wolves did that for ya!" I joked as everyone giggled.

"But anyway, Jacob told me everything about werewolves. Like the transformation, the communication, oh and about the treaty you guys made…"

Alice stopped laughing and a terrified expression fell upon her face.

"Bella?" she croaked after a few minutes.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked apprehensively. Her expression was worried and hopeful at the same time.

I sensed Edward gasp as he read Alice's thoughts.

"Were the wolves in the forest of Forks the…the La Push werewolves? The ones that were thought to be killing people?" Alice whispered, worry conspicuous on her face.

"Yeah, but it wasn't them killing people. It was actually a vampire army," I said from my memory. "Why?"

Alice looked extremely scared. But all she said was, "We framed them, we framed the La Push pack."

**--  
WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! ill try to get the next chap up asap, but it might be by next wweek.**

**LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Plans

CHAPTER 9 PEOPLE. READ AND REVIEW! i tried to include all the necessary stuff

--

**CHAPTER 9 – PLANS**

BELLA POV

"What do you mean you framed them?!" I demanded breathlessly.

"Bella…we faked your death for you," Edward whispered softly into my ear, his cool breath on my skin, making me shudder slightly. "When we faked your death, we came up with a cover story – that the wolves killed you. But we didn't know that they were _were_wolves," Edward continued.

I looked at him as realization dawned on me. This was _not_ good. Surely, the news of my death had spread to La Push, and I was sure that the wolves knew they'd been framed and that I was changed. But the treaty…if they found out that the Cullens had broken it, we'd all be in trouble.

I covered my face with my hands as the scenarios tumbled into my head. I felt Edward soothing rub my back in small circles for comfort.

Jacob couldn't see me like this; the pack couldn't see any of us! I couldn't lose my family when I'd just seen them again after so long. But there was a chance that he didn't know, right? I mean, someone else could have changed me. The pack knew that there were more covens out there than just the Cullens. And besides, it's been forty years and nothing happened, so it's possible that they don't know still, right?

"Oh no," I mumbled into my hands. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest in a brotherly way, but it still sent my heart racing, or it would've if my heart could race.

I moved my hands from my face and stared at each of the Cullens, who all wore the same, appalled expression – even Carlisle. Alice was mumbling words like "stupid" and "I'm so idiotic" under her breath while Jasper tried to calm her down.

After a couple minutes of a tense atmosphere, Carlisle said, "So what should we do?"

"We move out of Forks," Jasper said instantly.

"But we just moved in," Alice grumbled.

"Hmm…how do we know that the pack knows that the treaty was broken? I mean, just because Bella was changed doesn't mean she was changed by _us_ in particular," Emmett contradicted.

"But you guys did change me, and the pack _will_ find out, whether its 10 years or a 100," I mumbled.

Edward's jaw tightened. "Do the werewolves even exist still?" Edward said stiffly.

I stifled a shudder. The thought of Jacob and the rest of the pack dead hurt. I still remembered a little bit of my time with the wolves, and I had to admit, they were fun.

"Is there any way we could check?" Rosalie muttered thoughtfully.

"Hmm…the treaty stated that none of us Cullens could go on their land or pass that boundary line," Carlisle said sadly.

"Why don't I go?" I whispered.

All seven pairs of eyes turned to look at me with stunned expressions.

"I mean, I'm not really a part of your coven, am I? I'm not a Cullen, I'm a _Swan._ So I could pass the boundary and go into La Push to see if the pack is still there. And the treaty specifically stated the Cul-"

"No," Edward interrupted.

"She's right, you know," Rosalie challenged.

"Nuh uh," Emmett said.

"Too dangerous," Jasper muttered.

"It seems to be the only choice," Alice said thoughtfully.

"No," Edward hissed, this time louder. I felt his grip around my shoulder tighten.

Esme sighed and turned to look at Carlisle, who smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm going to have to agree with the boys on this. You just can't go by yourself. What if you run into the pack? You'd be outnumbered and there'd be no one there to help you, Bella. And the pack doesn't like any vampires on their land, which I'm sure you know," Carlisle said.

I nodded reluctantly, knowing he was right. I sighed. "So we are going to take precautions?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes." He deliberated for a moment before saying, "How about this? You guys have about four more weeks of school before spring break, starting next Monday. You can just continue on with your schoolwork and studies as if nothing is wrong, and on the Friday of the last day of school, we leave for our home in Alaska."

Alice, Rosalie, and Edward nodded.

"Seems legitimate," Jasper said.

"The cover-up?" Emmett wondered.

"How about we say Carlisle got a job offering in New York and the pay offer was just too high to refuse? Then we can say that we're moving to New York because of his job, when we are actually moving to Alaska," I suggested.

"Okay!" Alice chirped happily as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll start spreading the news in about one week. If no werewolves come, we move to Alaska on Friday before break. However, if something unexpected happens, we negotiate and leave immediately. I need everyone to keep an eye out for any trouble," Carlisle ordered.

"Alice, can you check our futures?" Esme asked gently.

Alice nodded enthusiastically and closed her eyes, her face deep in concentration. Then she opened her eyes and her expression was disappointed.

"I see us moving to Alaska, but that's all I see in the future," she muttered as Jasper wrapped his arm around her petite body and kissed her on the head. "Damn werewolves," she added under her breath.

Edward and Rosalie groaned as Emmett sighed. "We'll have to play by ear," Emmett said sadly. "It will be very risky."

Carlisle nodded. "It will be, but this is the only choice we have. So we will just stick with the original plan," he said thoughtfully as everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's one problem," Edward said with a sigh.

"What is it, dear?" Esme asked.

"How will Bella tag along with us without causing suspicion?" Edward murmured as he stared at me, his golden eyes penetrating.

Everyone seemed deep in thought for a moment, trying to find an answer to his question.

I looked at Edward questioningly, but he wasn't looking at me; his eyes were on Rosalie and Alice, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Rosalie and Alice seemed to be sharing some silent conversation. I watched as Rosalie and Alice turned to look at me, devilish smiles splitting their faces.

"Bella…you're going to be Edward's girlfriend," Alice said with a toothy grin.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

--

Turns out, the pixie wasn't kidding. If she _was_ kidding, I wouldn't have rode to school in Edward's Volvo. If she was kidding, I wouldn't have been forced into a makeover. If she was kidding, I wouldn't have been glared at by all the girls in school, and I wouldn't have been wanted more than ever by all the guys at school. If she was kidding, I wouldn't have Edward's arm wrapped around my waist every time he was by me. And finally, if she was kidding, I wouldn't be part of this day's gossip –

"So, I hear you're dating Edward _Cullen_," Allie said excitedly, her eyes alight with jubilance.

I nodded blankly.

"So, how is he?" Natalie questioned.

"Perfect," I said simply. They all seemed bummed out by my answer.

"So, have you guys kissed?" Madison pressed.

"Um, no, we've only been dating for a day," I said monotonously. Then I felt something round hit my head at a blinding speed – a muffin.

I turned around and glared at Alice (who was the one that threw the muffin at my head) and she gave me a look that said, "You'd better say what I told you to or I'm making you go shopping with me for five hours."

I sighed, picked up the muffin, and threw it back at her rapidly, landing it square on the nose. I smirked as I watched Emmett and Edward howl with laughter and turned back to my friends.

"Even though it's been a day, I feel like I've known him for decades," I said, repeating what Alice told me to say earlier. "We have so much in common," I continued with more feeling.

My friends seemed satisfied with my answers and began their own little conversations. It was bad enough that we were actually friends, but we had to pretend to be soul mates because of this whole escape plan.

"Oh, I hope Trevor will ask me to the dance!" Allie squealed.

"Trevor Johnson?" Natalie questioned as Allie nodded fervently.

"You don't need to worry, Allie. He really, really likes you!" Madison assured her.

"I hope," Allie murmured as Brianna and Natalie consoled her.

Then the intercom came on:

_"Attention all of Forks High. This is your student body president Sean McAvoy. The voting for Spring Dance King and Queen is ready, so submit your votes to the dance committee at the front of the school. See you at the dance!"_

"Ah!" Allie squealed excitedly. She jumped out of her seat, ran out of the cafeteria, and ran back with a stack of voting papers as thick as all of my textbooks stacked up on top of each other. "This is perfect! If you guys win, you get to dance and it'll be so perfecto!"

"Edward Cullen….Bella Swan," she then murmured, writing it down. Then she threw the paper aside and took out another one. "Edward Cullen…Bella Sw-"

"ALLIE NO!" I yelled at her. I tried grabbing the papers out of her hand at human speed, but she yanked them away from my reach and grinned mischievously as Madison and Natalie began mimicking her. I sighed in defeat.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked, surprised, as all of my friends abruptly stopped talking and turned to stare lustfully at the god-like vampire.

He gave me his gorgeous crooked smile, making my heart melt, probably melting my friends' hearts in the process.

"Love, Alice wanted me to give you the list of music for the dance," he said smoothly, his velvet voice soft and musical. It didn't even sound like he was just a friend – and he _was_ just a friend.

"Um, thanks," I said brightly. He grinned and handed me the piece of paper. Then he kissed my cheek (to make it more realistic, I hope), which caused an electrical shock to flow through me, and walked away.

All my friends were grinning wildly at me, except for Brianna, who glowered at me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't even listen to their answers. I opened up the paper and was glad to find that it was the music list and not some note forcing me to come over:

**(Just pretend these songs existed at that time too xD)**

_When I Found You – Britney Spears_

_I Could Get Used to This – The Veronicas_

_Let's Dance – Vanessa Hudgens_

_Chemicals React – Aly & AJ_

_Every Time we Touch – Cascada _

_Here With Me – Dido_

_Heaven – DJ Sammy_

_Only Hope – Mandy Moore_

_The rest of the dance will be music from a CD. We'll (the Cullens) be watching you rehearse, so you'd better look good. We have recorded karaoke versions of these songs, but if you'd like live music, we can do that too. Oh, and you're coming over after school today. Haha, nice try, there's no way you're going to avoid it._

_Love,_

_Alice & Edward_

I folded back the piece of paper and groaned. I was so close to going to my own home.

"See you later, Bella!" Alice called as the bell rang.

--

School ended in a flash, and I ran out to my car, crashing into Trevor Johnson and his friend Jake Gosling, who replied with, "Hey hot stuff!"

I ignored his feeble attempt to get my attention and continued running towards my car at human pace. I stopped dead in my tracks, however, when I saw a figure leaning against my driver's side door, trying to look seductive while blocking the entrance to the driver's seat.

"Hey Bella," Kevin purred, a "seductive" smile playing on his face. Oh, God, no.

"Hey Kevin," I said as casually as I could, glimpsing around him to see if I could get behind him with human strength.

His muscular, tan-colored body completely blocked the driver's side. I moved my gaze to the door to the backseat, which was conspicuous and unconcealed.

He must have noticed because he slipped a little to his left in between both doors. Darn. I considered dashing to the other side of the car, diving pass the shotgun, starting the engine, and running Kevin over, but then he spoke.

"Bella," he said intensely.

I moved my eyes up to his face, which had the most solemn expression ever, it was actually ludicrous.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked, taking a step closer to me until we were only about five inches apart.

I saw Alice, Jasper, and Edward standing beside Edward's Volvo, watching the scene with a smirk - well Jasper and Alice did. Edward mostly glowered at Kevin as Jasper put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry Kevin. I have a boyfriend," I replied and quickly stepped around him towards the door. I had successfully opened the door and prepared my escape when I felt his hand around my hip. What. A. Pervert.

I gasped and moved – no swatted – his hand from my hip and repeated in a stern voice, "I have a boyfriend."  
Then I watched as he sulked away and snickered quietly. I felt bad for him, but in truth I didn't like him.

I sighed and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Holy crap!" I screamed when I saw Alice casually sitting in the shotgun.

"Miss me?" she said innocently, a small smile playing on her pale lips.

"All of my affection vanished," I muttered as I started the engine.

Alice giggled and casually glanced around the car before I groaned.

"You couldn't warn me?!" I complained, scowling as her smirk widened. It was clear she'd probably had a vision sometime.

"Nah, you've done it before, so it shouldn't be too hard. Besides, it's fun watching you get pissed at perverted boys," she laughed.

I glared at her and she laughed even harder. It was kind of mean, but I eventually found myself laughing too. Alice was just too nice…what an oxymoron-like expression.

"So, how does it feel to be Edward's girlfriend?" she questioned curiously.

"Um, different," I choked as the smile wiped off my face.

"In a good or bad way," Alice asked.

I sighed. "I don't know, Alice. He's still as perfect as ever, and I know he wants to be more than friends."

"Well, duh," she said, rolling her eyes. "He loves you, Bella, and he never stopped loving you. But if you want to be just friends, he _will_ abide by your wishes."

I sighed as the car accelerated. "Alright, I'll see."

"Good, because you're going to the dance with him."

The swerved again, the steering wheel twisting towards the left, cusing Alice to make a another crack in the window.

"Bella…" she whined as I got the car under control. Then she sighed. "At least I get to spend more money on you!"

"Alice! I don't know if I can do that. Besides, why do I have to _dance_? I'll be singing most of the time right?"

"Just the beginning," she said. Darn it. "You aren't still afraid of dancing are you?"

"Well...no..."

"Good then. Just one dance, Bella."

"I'll think about it. But my heart is still begging for time."

"It's also begging for Edward and you know it," Alice retorted confidently.

I pretended not to hear her and turned into the driveway of the Cullen mansion. The drive home was much swifter than yesterday because I wasn't forced to drive "slow."

I stepped out of the car the same time that Alice did and found Rosalie leaning against her glossy red convertible, smiling warmly at me.

"Hey Bella," she said.

"Hey Rose," I smiled. I wonder why they still have the same cars.

She grinned and took my hand and pulled me towards the house with Alice following closely behind.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW REVIW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Things We Do

**CHAPTER 10 PEOPLE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

i liked this chapter, to be honest. it was very fluffy to me yet romantic but not too much. i liked it, iono about you lol. REIVEW AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight saga.

**and btw, BREAKING DAWN WAS AMAAZZINGG!! ESPECIALLY TOWARDS THE END. ExB FOREVER! HOW MANY OF YOULOVED IT?! LOL it was real sweet :) GOOD JOB STEPHENIE MEYER!! WOOT.**

ANYWAY, REVIEW!

--

**CHAPTER 10 – THE THINGS WE DO**

BELLA POV

Eventually, two weeks passed by with no sign of werewolves. And it was actually fun, though Forks's temperatures dropped drastically. I went over to the Cullens' home very often, rarely spending any time at my own. We did a load of crazy things since we had all day to kill, including shopping. We also managed to complete our homework and make preparations for the dance, which was in one week.

School was normal, and the news of my "relationship" was known throughout all of Forks High. We'd let everyone know about Carlisle's new job and that I'd be moving in with them. I promised my friends I'd keep in contact with them, but knew I could do nothing more than e-mailing and phone calls.

Alice had suggested I move in to their house now, but I politely denied the invitation and told her "maybe later." Esme and Carlisle were as inviting and kind as ever, letting me come over any time I wished and doing whatever I wanted. Rosalie was extremely nice to me to the point where I could consider her my actual sister. Within my visits she had told me about her jealousy and why she'd been so livid towards me when I was human. Emmett and Jasper were the best big brothers you could ever wish for, for they were always making jokes (that was usually Emmett…Jasper is more…mature…) and causing some kind of entertainment (wrestling and destroying one of Esme's tables because of a video game).

And Edward…well, Edward was Edward. Gentlemanly as ever. We were still "just friends", but regardless of our relationship status, I could see the desire burning behind the golden coat of his eyes every time he looked at me or spoke my name. And I wasn't the only one who observed this; Alice and Rosalie could see it, even if they knew for sure that Edward still loves me. But I'm just not ready to jump back into a relationship yet…right?

The way he smiles, though…his gorgeous crooked grin…the sensational feeling of his soft, smooth skin gently brushing against my hand…he was still that god-like vampire I loved when I was human. And his face…his perfect, unblemished face was one a model would _die_ for.

Just looking at his marvelous, warm, liquid gold eyes, and flawless lips made me dizzy. Every. Time.

"Bella….Earth to Bella?" Alice said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, what?" I asked, snapping out of my reverie.

I forgot that I was grudgingly sitting in Alice's room with Rosalie and her while they gave me a makeover.

Alice frowned at me. "I'm trying to make you look good to make Edward accidentally crash into a tree while you ride your motorcycle, and all you give me is daydreaming? You won't even close your eyes for the eye shadow," Alice pouted.

I laughed and closed my eyes obediently.

Throughout the weeks, Alice had suggested that I ride motorcycles with Edward. At first I told her it was a stupid idea, but then she had a vision and quickly did whatever she could to be certain it could come true. Even if it included Edward's amazing persuasion and dazzling skills, which often included whispering in my ear and unleashing the full force of his eyes on me.

Seeing as to I would give in, Alice quickly went shopping and purchased two motorcycles, one red one for me and one silver one for Edward, as well as helmets and jackets. She didn't let me pay at all. Of course. Since the purchases, Edward and I had occasionally ridden our motorcycles to random places, stopping at one place and talking for as long as we wanted about things like my powers and such.

"Jeez Bella, what's got you so zoned out?" Rosalie teased from across the room as I opened my eyes. She tossed me a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved white, v-neck blouse that hugged my body perfectly.

I sighed as I caught the items of clothing, unwilling to admit the truth. I considered lying, but Alice spoke.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you," Alice said understandingly, her tone sad.

I nodded grimly.

"Go change Bella," she said with an exasperated sigh. She really wanted me and Edward back together. If I wasn't careful, I might find myself alone time with the one guy that could literally kill me. Oops, I guess I'm not that careful, considering the motorcycles.

I hurried to the bathroom and threw on the clothes and brushed my hair.

Alice and Rosalie smiled at me as I walked out the door to the hallway. When I did, I crashed into a hard chest.

"Oomph!" I squealed, jumping back about three feet.

I heard Edward and Jasper chuckle, and Rosalie and Alice howling in the background.

"Sorry," Edward said, a crooked grin playing on his lips.

I glowered at him, which caused all four of them to laugh even harder.

"I hate you guys, you know," I joked, trying my best to keep my face serious.

"Ah, Bella…Bel…la…" Rosalie muttered in between little giggles.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" I yelled. I reached up and grabbed onto Edward's ear, which caused him to jump. "Why don't you just block every exit I head out of, Edward?" I teased in my best angry voice.

"Hmm, I might take up on that offer," he replied thoughtfully.

I scowled and roughly pulled him out the door to the garage and began pulling out my helmet and jacket.

"Well…don't you look marvelous tonight," he said with a forced chuckle as his eyes trailed up and down my body.

I looked at his face, which held some kind of pained expression with a strained smile. My eyes moved down to his long-sleeved, black button-up shirt, and then to his dark jeans and tennis shoes. He looked very, _very_ hot. Darn it.

"I could say the same for you," I managed to choke out. I quickly averted my eyes and began pulling on my jacket and helmet.

He was so perfect. Even if my love for him remained undeniable, I couldn't help but get the feeling of uncertainty and caution as well as love towards him. He seemed so fragile now, and I could tell he was very guarded of his actions around me, always hesitating to do anything that involved touching me, for instance.

It took a moment for me to realize I was standing motionless with my jacket on and the black helmet in my hands.

I turned around to find Edward staring at me curiously, his expression calculating, his body not having moved an inch. His eyes were nearly black today.

"Are you going to get ready?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed as I put the helmet on.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" he asked, ignoring my question. His voice was just a quiet murmur, and his nearly-black orbs were soft.

I'm thinking about you. Heh. "I was wondering what Emmett and Rosalie do in their room when no one's around to watch them…" I blurted out. That was the lamest lie ever, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. Of all things.

Edward could tell that I was lying, but burst out into a musical laughter anyway.

"You don't want to know," he said, shaking his head as he chuckled. He didn't press for more information, but instead put on his helmet and jacket and got on his motorcycle.

"Ready?" he asked, his eyes brilliant with excitement.

I nodded and climbed onto mine, and we both sped out of the garage at 2:30 AM in the morning.

We whizzed through the nearly empty streets of Forks, heading for Port Angeles, going at 100 miles an hour **(if that's possible)**.

About half way there, I decided there was someplace I wanted to visit first.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop by my house and then Charlie's? I just want to visit…" I said nervously.

Edward smiled at me and said, "Of course."

Then we both headed back to my house. When we got there, I told Edward to stay outside and wait for me.

He sat there, still as a statue, as I ran inside to grab the scrapbook, CD, and plane tickets that I'd gotten for my horrific eighteenth birthday.

I tucked them into a tote bag and carried them out to my motorcycle. Edward stared at me suspiciously, but I pretended not to notice.

"Do you remember how to get to Charlie's?" he asked softly.

"No," I admitted sheepishly.

He grinned crookedly at me and said, "Alright. Follow me."

Soon, we arrived at my old house, which was empty and deserted. Edward and I hopped off our motorcycles and walked human pace towards the house. It looked pretty much the same, except that some of the paint had chipped off.

Edward handed me the key from the eave (I was surprised it was still there) and I shakily opened the door.

The inside of the house was very dark and eerie, but I didn't feel that way because Edward was with me. I switched on the light and the downstairs of the house was dimly illuminated. Almost everything looked the same as my memories.

As I looked and touched the surfaces of my old home, many memories flashed through my mind. The kitchen table – cooking dinner for Charlie. The living room sofa – the cold eyes that Edward had when we took the picture. The television – Charlie and his sports addiction.

Upstairs, I went straight to the bathroom with Edward following along. The memory of me having my human minutes popped into my head. I nervously walked over to my bedroom and saw it was exactly the same as before I'd left for college. The walls were still yellow, my bed was still messy and undone…the window slightly opened.

I walked across my room and took in the sight before me. When I looked at the window, I saw a scene with Edward hopping through it. As my eyes moved to the bed, I saw a scene of me and Edward laying on it, his arm wrapped securely around my waist humming my lullaby to me while I slept. My eyes moved toward the destroyed dashboard sitting on my desk, reminding me of the disastrous eighteenth birthday. I saw the floorboards, knowing that Edward had hidden the things in my bag just underneath my feet. I ran my fingertips across the arm of the rocking chair, remembering the first morning I'd woken up to find him sitting in it, looking at me with a dazzling smile and open arms.

I sighed and opened my tote bag. I pulled out the CD that he'd given me and heard him gasp quietly.

"You found it," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I found everything," I replied as I put the CD in the player. I played the CD and the first one up was Esme's favorite. I sat down at the edge of my bed and closed my eyes, enjoying the soft, beautiful music. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting at the ground by my feet, his face contorted in pain and sadness.

I plopped down on the floor beside him and looked at him curiously.

"Why did you hide these?" I asked him, showing him the plane tickets and scrapbook, where I put the pictures.

"I wanted to leave a part of me with you," he murmured, taking the scrapbook from my hands and opening it. "You put everything back?" he asked as he flipped through the pages.

I nodded.

"Whose that?" I asked, pointing to a boy with a baby-like face and blonde hair.

"That's Mike Newton. He had a huge crush on you when you were human," Edward replied disgustedly.

I giggled. "You don't like him?"

"I loathe him," he said lightly. "But he never liked me either."

"Why is that?" I asked, giggling.

"Because I took you to the office when you got all faint from a biology blood drive in high school. It was Newton's job, but I decided to take matters into my own hands," he said with a wink and an alluring smile.

So that was what we did. I pointed to random people in the scrapbook, people I vividly remembered, and Edward explained them to me.

"Whose she?"

"That's Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney. Angela was one of your really close friends," he said with a smile as my lullaby played.

"Whose that?" I asked, moving my eyes from the scrapbook and to the picture frame on my desk. "The woman sort of looks like me," I murmured, trying to remember.

Edward chuckled. "That's Renee. She's your mother. The man next to her is her husband, Phil."

I looked away from the photo to find two dark eyes staring into my liquid gold ones. His face was just two inches away from mine, and our arms were touching. In summary, we were basically huddled together on the floor beside my bed, staring into each other's eyes.

"What…what happened to Renee?" I finally mumbled.

"She's still alive somewhere in Florida," Edward replied softly.

"And Phil?"

"He died from a car accident."

"And Charlie?"

Edward hesitated before answering. He finally said, "He died a few years after your funeral because of…because of depression."

My eyes widened slightly, and I felt like crying. He didn't need to explain to my why Charlie was depressed, because we both knew the answer. Me.

I covered my face with my hands and began sobbing quietly as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his chest and his grip around me tightened. He rubbed circles on my back while I dry-sobbed, consoling me wordlessly.

Eventually, I stopped and we just sat there in silence for an immeasurable moment, his arm still comfortably wrapped around my waist. The only sound in the room were Edward's soft, sweet piano compositions.

When the CD ended, I sighed.

"We should get going," I said, my voice cracking somewhat. "Do you want to go to Port Angeles or home?"

"Whatever you want," Edward said, not releasing his grip on me. I didn't mind, really.

"Home, then," I said. "Let's go to your house."

He grinned at me crookedly. "Sure," he said. He stood up and pulled me with him, his hands a normal temperature, not the icy coldness I was used to. It made me feel sort of...shy?

"Is something wrong?" he asked me with concern.

"No," I responded. "It's just…the warmth…"

I stared shyly at our hands (which were still intertwined) and heard him chuckle softly before letting go of my hand.

"It's nice," I told him with a smile.

He grinned at me and changed the subject. "So, what was your real purpose of bringing the things I hid?"

"To hide them," I replied sadly.

"Why?"

"Too many memories," I said.

"Oh," he murmured.

I sighed and took the CD out of the CD player, picked up the plane tickets, and grabbed onto the scrapbook.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to forget these things forever. I mean, the scrapbook seemed pretty important, since it held most of my human life. Also, his compositions were too beautiful to give up. The plane tickets, however, we expired (obviously) and they would be hidden.

I put the scrapbook and CD in my bag and walked over to the bookshelf with the tickets in my hands. I pulled out my tattered copy of _Wuthering_ _Heights_ and slipped the tickets within the pages. Edward watched me curiously from the other side of the room.

"The other things aren't worth hiding," I said as I picked up the tote. Edward smiled and hopped out the open window.

"Jump," he called up from ground level.

"Um…"

"Don't worry; I'll catch you," he teased, holding his arms out.

"I can jump perfectly fine by myself!" I hissed, but it wasn't true. I was actually kind of scared, even though I knew the ground would be dented, not me.

Edward just waited and I sighed in defeat. Going outside through the front door was much too human, anyway.

I crouched on the pane, and then jumped, landing bridal style in Edward's arms.

He grinned as he set me down on my feet, and walked over to his motorcycle.

I sat down on mine and reached for my black helmet; only it wasn't there. I looked at Edward questioningly, only to find his lips pressed together, fighting a smile but failing miserably. Then realization dawned on me.

"Hand it over," I said to Edward. He made no movement, except that his lips twitched.

"Hand it over!" I said playfully as I hurried over to his motorcycle. His left hand, no doubt the one holding the helmet, was tucked behind his back.

"If I don't?" he challenged.

"I'll get it back somehow," I said.

"What? Are you just going to ride home without wearing a helmet? You could get caught by the cops," he joked.

"It's 3:30 AM, Edward. The cops would be sleeping. Besides, if I did, I'd probably result in being in one piece."

"The road wouldn't."

"Oh, that's it!" I reached for his left arm at vampire speed, but he, being a swifter vampire, was out of my sight in a flash, and I grabbed nothing but air.

"You're going to have to be a tad bit faster," he whispered into my ear from behind me. I spun around and saw his amused expression.

Then an idea got to me. Something _he_ would do to me, to get what he wants. Hehe. Better pull this off.

"Sometimes you don't need _speed_ to get what you want," I purred in my best sing-song voice. I saw Edward's amused expression be replaced by a stiff one.

I inched closer to him, put my right hand the left side of his neck and reached up to whisper into his ear. "Please give me back the helmet."

This whole thing was ludicrous – me trying to get a helmet back when I could just steal his. But it was funny watching Edward Cullen squirm/ You put him in front of a lethal vampire like James, he attacks willingly. You put me in front of him – well, the effect of a woman.

"Please?" I whispered, my thumb caressing his neck gently. It took all I had not to laugh at the priceless expression on his face.

He was definitely going to cave. "You win," he muttered after several minutes. Then he smiled at me and put the helmet securely on my head.

He took a step back to look at me.

"How do I look?" I asked playfully, spinning around and then posing.

"Amazing," he breathed seriously. He shook his head once and got onto his motorcycle.

"Let's go," he sighed.

In no time, we were back at the Cullen mansion.

After parking our motorcycles, Edward and I walked into the house and were greeted by a bouncing Alice and smiling Jasper.

"Hey Bella!" she chirped happily. It was clear she'd had a vision.

"Guess what?!" she sang.

"What?" I asked.

"I GOT YOU A JOB!" she screamed.

"Alice, I already _have_ a job," I told her. "The dance, remember?!"

"Duh, I remember! But since you're going to move to Alaska with us, you're going to live with us and-"

"Wait, wait!" I said, holding my hands up. "I'm going to live with you?"

"Yes, Bella, we're not going to make you buy your OWN house, silly!" she said, patting my arm. "Our home in Alaska is a bit bigger than this one, and there are exactly four bedrooms!"

Four bedrooms? Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and...me? Uh, crap.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward observed my expression as I began to put together everything.

"I can afford my own –"

"No," Alice said firmly.

"Alice," I growled. I didn't even wait for her to answer – I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the other side of the room, even though I knew the boys could hear me.

"You…" I snarled.

"I know," Alice said proudly. "Thank me later!"

"No Alice!" I hissed. "If you're trying to set me up on some blind date with Edward than you are completely and utterly idiotic. Hell, we're not even dating. And now you're going to make us share a room?!"

"And a bed," Alice added nonchalantly.

"What?!" I shrieked, even though I knew we wouldn't be sleeping. She had my future planned out. Something my _mother_ would do.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she scolded, putting her hands on her hips. "Let me tell you something. You and Edward love each other, it's so_ obvious_! And the chemistry between you to is completely undeniable. _Everyone_ knows that. I mean, come _on_! Just kiss him already!" Alice said clearly. I was sure everyone in the house heard her.

I scowled at her. "Let me tell _you_ something," I hissed, emphasizing on the 'you' part. "I am _not_ going to share a room with Edward, I am _not_ going to share a bed with him, and I most definitely am _not_ going to kiss him!"

"I wouldn't say that," Alice retorted confidently. "Read my mind."

I sighed and absorbed Edward's power. Then I watched as Alice showed me one of her visions.

_Edward and I were standing in a meadow…kissing. His hands rested on my waist and my hands were locked around his neck. Around us, there was snow._

I gasped and pulled out of her mind. She stared at me, waiting for my reaction. My mouth was slightly open and my eyes were wide.

I looked over at Edward, who had the same expression on his face. He had read her mind too.

"A-Alice…I…"

"It's fate," she said.

I shook my head slowly. I did love him, more than I should. I was ready to kiss him whenever, but I wasn't ready for what might happen in the future. What if he leaves me again? What if they all do? They could abandon me like they'd done oh-so-long ago. It was a big step, too big. But was it? Does he want me as much as I want him, or is he ready to dispose of me once I'd fulfilled what he wanted?

I felt Jasper place a hand on my shoulder. I unblocked his powers and felt the waves of calmness seep over me.

"Thanks," I muttered. He smiled knowingly at me before walking away to help calm Edward down.

"Hello, dear," came Esme's voice.

I turned around and smiled at the sight of her motherly face. "Hello, Esme."

She grinned at me. "Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I are going to go on a mini hunting trip. As you can see, our eyes are practically black," Esme said, laughing.

I laughed too. "What about Jasper and Alice?"

"We hunted while you were out riding motorcycles," Alice said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Alright, then Bella, we're leaving about now; it'll be quick – we wont go far. Take care and make sure Alice doesn't get you into another makeover or shopping trip," Esme said with a chuckle. Then she walked out the door with the rest of them following behind.

Edward waved at me before walking out the door. I waved back a second too late, sad that he was leaving.

"Alright, he's gone," Jasper said as soon as no other scent besides Alice's, Jasper's, and mine filled the air.

Alice turned to me. "It's fate," she repeated.

"No," I retorted, shaking my head. "Alice, why are you trying to get me and Edward back together? Next thing I know, you'll have me stripping in front of him for who knows what reason!" I said, stomping away.

"Uh, yeah, something close," Alice muttered sheepishly behind me.

I spun around to look at her, furious. "What do you mean. Close."

"You see…I have my own club in Alaska…and well, we sort of want a singer to perform every other night, and you would be perfect," she mumbled.

"What's the catch?"

"Poles and dancing," she said, her hands fidgeting.

My eyes widened. "HELL NO ALICE!" I yelled. "Especially NO with Edward there."

"Don't worry, Bella! I'll get Rose to perform with you, _I'll_ perform with you, that way you won't be alone on stage!" Alice pleaded.

I considered it for a moment. But the sight of Edward popped into my head.

"Alice –"

"Can you sing, Bella?" Alice interrupted.

"Well, I guess I c-"

"Can you learn simple choreography?"

"I guess I could try I mean –"

"Can you play an instrument?"

"Two…Alice, where are you going with th-"

"Which instruments?"

"Piano and guitar. Alright Alice, what going o-"

"YOU'RE HIRED!" she said excitedly.

"What the hell was that?"

"Your job interview."

"But I thought you said I already have a job. You hired me already, remember?! And I can still turn down the offer. Besides, if Edward is going to watch me, or Jasper for that matter, I don't know if I could do it. Edward doesn't want me like I want him. We are only friends."

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Listen to me! He-loves-you. You guys both love each other. We don't need to hear you say it to know it. Just by the way you guys look at each other, they way he looks at you like there's nothing else he wants. It's all there Bella! And every time Edward dazzles you, Jasper can sense that you both feel love towards each other. It's completely conspicuous but you, Bella, _you_ are keeping Edward from doing anything because of your damn friendship idea! And by the way, YOU ARE NOT TURNING DOWN THIS OFFER."

"Alice!" I whined.

"Love you too, Bella!" she chirped before skipping happily up the stairs. Jasper smiled apologetically at me and hurried up the stairs after his wife.

Wife. Something _I_ would be at the moment, if Edward had not left. I really thought we would get married and live for an eternity together as two soul mates, like Jasper and Alice. And Emmett and Rosalie. And Carlisle and Esme.

I was so confused.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

NOTE TO READER: what do you guys want to happen next?

a) they run into Victoria and a whole newborn army like thing that happened in Eclipse happens

b) they run into Victoria and kill her on the spot

c) start a war with the volturi?? or werewolves?

d) something else. LEMME KNOW WHAT

please choose. you can choose more than one!! and if you choose d, lemme knwo which!! depends on how much action YOU want in the story :D

REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 11: Hunting Trip

**CHAPTER 11 PEOPLE!!**

**Okay, for the reviews, i got a loaddd of different answers .-. so it was actually kinda hard to decide what to do...but i THINK that most of you wanted to see victoria dead...so yeah. **

**and dont wurry, wolves come in eventually. just not in this chapter ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW! and thanks for reviewing lsat chapters :P**

**and sorry i havent been updating as frequently, school is becoming stressful and the year just started. cries**

**REIVEW!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 11 – HUNTING TRIP**

BELLA POV

"So how many times has Kevin asked you to the dance?" Madison asked as she took her spot at the lunch table, just on the left of Allie. A couple days had gone by, and the dance was tomorrow night.

"A little over sixty-five I think," I mumbled as she laughed.

"That boy is so desperate…" Edward growled heatedly.

"I know," Madison agreed. "But I guess a lot of things can happen in three weeks…" she added quietly.

My friends and the Cullens had really gotten closer as the weeks whizzed by. We even sat at the same table now. Alice and Allie were closer than ever, talking animatedly about the dance on my left. Jasper and Emmett were talking with Trevor, Allie's date to the dance, about video games. Rosalie was talking to Brianna about tips on flirting. And Madison, Edward, and I were talking about Kevin.

I stared at the slice of pizza sitting on Edward tray. Edward stared at me curiously and then sighed.

"What?" I asked, moving my eyes to his flawless face.

"Why are you concentrating so hard on the pizza?" he asked, his face filled with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "It looks good but smells repulsive."

Edward gave a musical laugh that would have made me blush.

"Oh, Bella! I forgot to tell you!" Madison beamed. "I got asked to the dance by Jake _Gosling_!" she squealed excitedly.

"Oh, that's great, Madison!" I told her truthfully, trying to forget that he'd called me 'hot.' "But I never knew you liked him…"

Madison blushed. "I do. I was just too shy to admit it," she said, flashing me a sheepish smile.

Edward and l laughed as Edward slipped his arm around my shoulder. I automatically snuggled closer to him, trying to ignore Alice's triumphant stare at my back. Edward seemed to notice my ease and smiled slightly.

Madison sighed in content, smiling at me brightly.

"So…" she said.

"So…" I repeated.

Edward chuckled.

"So you guys are going to the dance together, right?" Madison asked.

We both nodded as she grinned.

"You know, Bella, I voted for you and Edward literally a hundred times for Spring Fling King and Queen!" Madison said with a wink.

I sighed. My friends were much too supportive…and oblivious.

"So have you decided which order you want to perform your s-"

"Bella," came a husky voice. I felt Edward's jaw lock and could almost feel the waves of disapproval rolling off of him.

"Kevin," I said stiffly, knowing what he was going to say for the sixty-seventh time. The entire table stared at us.

All week long he'd been constantly asking me to the dance, in the hallways, during lunch, in classes…and I just couldn't get him off my back. Other guys had asked me to the dance, but that was only once, since every one received a death glare from Edward.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to–"

I stood up, out of Edward's arms, and picked of the slice of pizza before sticking it into Kevin's mouth, finally shutting him up. Sixty-seven and a half.

I heard Emmett howling from across the table.

"I. Have. A Boyfriend," I told him firmly, eyeing Edward. He grinned at me before glaring at Kevin for the umpteenth time.

Kevin looked scared as his eyes moved from my murderous stare to Edward's and nodded.

I smiled and pulled the pizza out of his mouth and put it back on the tray. He sulked off.

"W-o-w!" Allie said once I took my seat again. "How many times is that? Like…a hundred?" Allie asked, counting on her fingers.

"Sixty-seven," I told her, grinning as I sat down again.

"So, Bella," Alice said as people went back their conversations. Oh, no. "I never knew you were that protective of your little relationship here with Edward," she said, winking at me.

I glowered at her. "Well, as a faithful _girlfriend_," I started, shooting a glance at Edward and then moving it to Alice, "I don't prefer to cheat."

"Sure…" she muttered, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

We both knew it wasn't exactly the entire truth.

--

"Hmm, Bella, I must say I approve of your fashion skills this time," Alice said thoughtfully as she stepped out of my closet in my apartment.

"Success," I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I had invited the Cullen children over to my apartment, and they'd gladly agreed to come. At the moment, Rosalie and Alice were rummaging through my closet, Jasper and Emmett were using the computer, and Edward and I were sitting absentmindedly on the bed.

"Although your selection of dresses isn't very large," she muttered cheerfully.

"Ugh, no Alice. No shopping, please. The last time I went with you, a poor customer got trampled because an employee couldn't hold all the things you wanted to buy. And you didn't even let them store it in hold! You made the poor boy carry everything…"

"Duh! It's their job, Bella. You have so much to learn, young one," she said with a sigh.

I groaned as Edward mockingly rubbed my back in an attempt to console me.

"Aww…c'mon, Bella! Can't I buy you a dress to the dance? You won't have to come along…" Alice whined.

"Alice! It'll cost you money. I can just use one of my old ones," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "_Please_, don't be an outfit-repeater. That's so forty years ago! Just a simple number and shoes," she negotiated.

Then she pouted…an irresistible, adorable puppy dog pout. "Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" she screamed. "C'mon Jazz, Rosalie, Emmett." She dragged them out of the room, leaving me alone with Edward. Something told me she did this on purpose.

"Last minute shopping from Alice? That's an improvement," I muttered, knowing the dance was tomorrow night.

Edward chuckled. "You know she already bought the dress right?"

"What?"

Edward grinned at me. "She looked into your future and saw you saying yes, so she couldn't resist the chance to shop. All she had to do once she'd bought the dress was made sure you approve," Edward said, laughing softly.

"Ah, so cunning, that Alice," I mumbled. I stared at the full-length mirror across the room and noticed that my eyes were nearly black.

"I need to go hunting if I plan on lasting another day in high school," I mumbled.

"Alright, I'll come with you," he said, standing up.

"Umm…"

"You'll get to watch me hunt," Edward said, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me. Not. Fair.

"Okay," I replied reluctantly, grabbing my black jacket and pulling it over my blue, long-sleeved blouse.

We drove to a forest about 100 miles away from Forks.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I ran into the forest with Edward following closely behind. Then the scent of a deer came over me.

I let my senses take over, and sprinted at vampire speed towards the source of the scent and heartbeat. I lunged at the unfortunate deer, snapping its neck and sending it towards the ground. I quickly drained it of blood, but I was still thirsty.

Then I picked up the scent of another deer and sprinted towards it. I was about to lunge but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw another figure pounce the deer I was heading for, just a second before me. It was such a rapid movement that if you were human, you would have not been able to see it.

"Edward?" I exclaimed, jumping slightly.

Edward stood up from the side of the carcass and grinned at me, not a hint of blood at his lips.

"Hello," he said casually, as he pressed his lips together, trying to hide his widening smile.

"That was mine!" I whined, puffing out my bottom lip.

Edward laughed. It was such a beautiful laugh.

"I caught it for _you_," he said, his eyes full of amusement. "I hunted a couple days ago, remember?"

"What makes you think I can't catch my own meal?"

"I never said you couldn't," he replied slyly. "But, hey, you got to watch me hunt," he said, winking at me. That wasn't fair; he was dazzling me into seeing his side. And it was working.

"You'd better drink up the blood before it dries up," Edward teased, clearly amused by the fact that I was staring at him in awe.

I deliberated a moment, unsure whether I should just be stubborn and refuse the carcass, but the venom pooling in my throat made me give in.

After drinking the blood from both deer, I looked up, only to find Edward sitting beside me, watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"I like watching you," he replied with a dazzling smile. Then a playful growl escaped his chest, and the next thing I knew, we both went airborne.

I shrieked, causing Edward to laugh.

We landed on the ground with a soft thud, Edward on top of me, gently pressing my back to the ground. His lips touched my neck lightly, as if ready to snap it.

I found myself taking a shaky breath at our closeness. "What, you take me as prey now?" I said shakily, trying not to pass out, if that's even possible. "Because if you plan on drinking my blood, good luck in finding any."

I felt his lips curl up into a smile on my neck.

"Your blood isn't what I need right now," he murmured.

"Then what do you need?" I asked as I flipped us over. "Rawr," I whispered playfully as Edward grinned crookedly.

"What do _you_ need?" he asked, turning the question back onto me.

Fine, two can play this game. "That's for me to know, and _you_ to figure out," I said, lightly poking him on the tip of his nose.

I rolled off of him and positioned myself so that I was lying on my stomach on the ground beside him.

I stared at his face, which was contorted in some thoughtful yet sad expression.

"Is something wrong?" I asked timidly, absentmindedly tracing the veins on his hand. Déjà vu. Sort of.

Edward turned over and lay on his right side so that he could look at me.

"I guess…" he mumbled, looking down at our touching hands.

"What?"

"Well there's just something that makes me wonder," he murmured, frowning slightly. I nodded, signaling him to continue. "Well, every time a guy asks you to the dance, you tell them that you have a boyfriend. Is that the entire reason as to why you don't want to go with them?"

I lay there, trying to think of a good explanation. "Well…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Hmm, maybe that's not the right question," Edward said thoughtfully. "How about this. If you didn't have me as a boyfriend, would you have gone to the dance with anyone?"

"I wouldn't have gone to the dance at all, excluding the reason of my job," I said.

"So you don't want to go to the dance?" he pressed.

I sighed. "I do. And no, it's not only because of my job, there's more to it than that. And besides, all of the guys that asked me are idiots," I mumbled, rolling my eyes as Edward chortled. He didn't press for more, but lightened up the conversation a little bit.

"Hmm, am I one of the idiots?" he asked wholeheartedly.

I laughed. "You never asked me to the dance."

Edward frowned slightly. "True. Alice didn't give us much of a choice, did she?"

"Nah," I said as we both chuckled. I sighed. "Are you sure you want to go to the dance with me? I mean, all I'll do for most of the night is probably sing…I might be a bore to you. You'd probably have more fun with Brianna," I said, though I didn't want him to dance with Brianna…or any other girl besides me for that matter.

Edward stared at me incredulously as he played with my fingers. "You think you'll bore me? I doubt it. You do the complete opposite. And besides, I wouldn't go to any dance with anyone but you," he said, his golden orbs piercing.

I couldn't help but feel flattered. If I were human, I would have been as red as a tomato. But since I'm not, I let out a shy giggle.

Suddenly, Edward's hand froze on mine, and his face became rigid and stiff. I was about to ask what was wrong, but he put a warm finger to my lips, silencing me.

But then…I heard it. Smelled it. A scent…the one scent that belonged to the vampire that was in vengeance.

Victoria.

In one fluid movement, Edward stood up, pulling me with him. He held tightly onto my hand and shifted himself so that he was between me and Victoria, who stepped out of the woods on the other side of the clearing.

Behind her were two newborns. They both looked around the age of twenty when they were changed, and were both tall and handsome. One newborn, standing to Victoria's right, had white-blondish hair, while the other one to her left had jet black hair.

Edward let out a lethal snarl, as he let go of my hand and crouched down in defense. His eyes were flat black.

"Victoria," he hissed.

"Edward, isn't it such a pleasure to see you here?" Victoria asked in a high soprano voice. Her gaze flickered to me, her blood-red eyes sinister-looking and lethal. "And Bella, my, my, you haven't changed much since I last saw you. When was that? A decade ago? It such a disappointment, though, that you look a lot less broken than last time," she said, shaking her head.

Then her gaze flickered back to Edward. "And you, Cullen, were the cause of her pain. Right?"

Edward and I both winced. Edward let out a deafening snarl and was about to pounce when I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," I hissed. "We're outnumbered. She's just trying to make you mad."

Edward's stance relaxed slightly, but his crouch position didn't budge.

Victoria sighed dramatically. "It's such a shame she's a vampire. It makes it a lot harder to kill her, compared to when she was human. But anyway, meet Riley and Drew," Victoria said, gesturing towards her right and then her left.

This time, both Edward and I growled at her.

"They helped me prepare for Bella's murder. But once I found out she was no longer human, we stopped hunting for her. Although Bella and I did have several encounters, right dearie?"

I hissed at the fact that she called me 'dearie'. What was that?

Edward gave me a glare for not telling him. I returned it with a shrug, still keeping my eyes on Victoria and the newborns.

They began circling us now, just as rain started pouring from the sky. Victoria stood in the same spot, her sinister-looking eyes locked on me. The two newborns were eyeing Edward. This was very, very unfortunate.

"Oh, and then those wolves…" Victoria said. "I heard they made a treaty with you Cullens. And that they were very good friends with you, Bella…" she said as a devious smile played on her pale lips. "I almost had you there in the ocean if it weren't for that filthy _dog_."

Then a load of things happened simultaneously. Edward's eyes widened and in a flash, both of the newborns attacked Edward as Edward launched himself at Victoria who launched at me.

Edward was able to pin Victoria to the ground…that was until newborn strength came in handy.

I growled and ripped both of the newborns off of Edward, sending them sprawling across the clearing. Riley, the one with the blond hair, headed straight for me, while Drew, the one with the black hair, went over to assist Victoria.

I quickly jumped out of the way, letting Riley grab onto nothing but air.

He growled and launched himself at me, pinning me on the ground. He wrapped his hand around each of my wrists, and I heard the crunch of a broken bone – he'd crushed the bones in my left wrist.

"Ah!" I screamed, flinching at the pain. Sure, I was a vampire and it would heal, but I still couldn't avoid the pain.

I thrashed around underneath him as I tried to get out of his hold, but his newborn strength had the advantage.

Deciding to play with me a little, gripping onto the broken wrist, he flung me into the air and I landed with a loud thud on the other side of the clearing, several feet away from Edward.

He was fighting Drew and Victoria simultaneously. Edward shot me a frantic look and I hurried to help him, but suddenly, Riley appeared and pinned me back on the ground.

He had purchase on my right arm, and began trying to tear it off. But before he could, I grabbed onto the arm that was holding me and tugged in one swift motion, tearing it off, causing Riley to scream in agony and let me go. I hastily stood up until the he grabbed onto my right ankle with his other arm, bringing me back down to the ground. Using his newborn strength, he viciously threw me into the forest.

I tumbled down a muddy, slanted hill, trying to grab onto anything that would stop me from rolling. I kept stumbling until my head banged against the side of a cliff.

The impact sent rocks from somewhere towards the top of the cliff to come plummeting onto me.

I felt Riley slip his pale hand around my neck and press me against the cliff side in an upright position.

My eyes widened. If he crushed my neck, I'd be that much closer to dying.

I started tugging at his arm, trying to dislocate it. But then I felt the pressure. I didn't know what to do; I bit down on his wrist, letting my venom slightly weaken his arm.

He yelped as I tore of his other arm, throwing it against a tree.

The newborn stood up in one movement and sped at me. I quickly moved out of the way and grabbed roughly onto his head before putting my lips to his throat and beheading him.

Leaving the nearly dead vampire behind, I franticly ran over to Edward, who was fighting with both Victoria and Drew.

I rushed over to him and launched at Victoria, pulling her right off of Edward. We both tumbled and rolled until we violently crashed into a thick tree trunk, causing the tree to shake viciously. Victoria ferociously smashed my head against the trunk of the tree, causing me to yelp in pain.

I tore at her arm, but she held me there as the tree started to tip over in my direction. I adjusted my position quickly so that I was on my backside, and held up my legs and bent my knees at a ninety degree angle, letting the bottoms of my feet meet the side of the tree trunk.

In one fluid movement, I kicked upward and sent the tree in the other direction, towards Victoria.

I jumped out from my position just as Victoria leaped out from beneath the tree. Edward appeared out of no where and lunged directly at the staggered Victoria.

As I ran vampire speed towards Victoria and Edward, something collided with me, sending me airborne.

I landed with a harsh thud against the grass of the clearing. Drew was sprinting towards me just as I was getting on my feet. I jumped out of the way and grabbed onto his left shoulder, spinning him around. I greeted him with a good, hard punch in the face with my right fist, sending him sprawling backwards about ten feet.

I rushed over to help Edward, but I couldn't find him. It took me a moment to realize that he and Victoria was moving swiftly, fighting at vampire speed.

I watched in awe at his accurateness and precision when he wasn't outnumbered, and I had to say he was spectacular in combat.

Suddenly, Edward looked towards me with an alarmed expression.

"Bella, behind you!" he called.

I spun around and was met by a pale figure. I found myself pinned harshly onto the ground before being hoisted onto my feet. Drew grabbed my ankle and slammed me against a nearby tree.

He tugged roughly at my own mahogany hair, putting his entire hand around the back of my head and tilting it slightly backward. With his other hand, he grabbed onto both my wrists and held them together behind my back. I winced at the broken left wrist, which was healing very, very slowly.

Edward threw Victoria off of him and ran towards me until a voice stopped him.

"Get any closer and she dies."

Edward froze in place, his face rigid, angered, and concerned. It was a relief to see that nothing seemed wrong with him.

I kicked and tried to break free from the newborn's grip, but it was futile because of his newborn strength. I heard the crunch of bones and then horrific scream escape my lips as he snapped my right arm backwards, right at the elbow joint.

I immediately stopped thrashing.

Victoria came out from the forest, slightly deformed and slouched, and began pacing around between Edward and me, seeming to think of ways to bring me to my death. All four of us were soaking wet now, and it began hailing.

Victoria stopped pacing and turned to look at me, a false sad expression on her face. She walked over to me and lightly ran her filthy fingertips across my cheekbones.

"Such shames to see someone so beautiful die," she murmured, followed by a smirk.

I growled at her and began kicking Drew, trying to get out of his grip so I could attack her. Bad idea.

I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming as he stepped onto my left foot in one fluid movement and crushed the bones in it, too. What's up with crushing bones?!

"Hmm, I don't think we should start tearing Bella just yet," Victoria said as if she'd just read my mind, glancing from Drew to me and then to Edward, whose face was full of rage. "We'll crush her slowly, until she'll be begging for death! How does that sound?" she said to Edward.

He snarled at her.

"Okay, if you don't want that," she pulled out a lighter from the front pocket of her light blue jeans, "We can burn her right now."

I gasped and Edward's face became horror-struck.

"No?" Victoria said, flicking the lighter so that the fire would show up and burn out perpetually. She was covering it with her hand so that the rain wouldn't burn out the fire.

"It's either a quick one or a slow one. You can choose," she muttered as she walked over to me, looking at Edward, whose face was contorted in a pain. He wasn't even trying to glare at Victoria anymore, but his eyes were still black.

"Alright, don't answer," Victoria mumbled after several minutes of a tense atmosphere. "I'll decide. Hmm…I think a slow one would be nice, don't you think?"

"Edward!" I screamed, panicking. He looked just as panicked as I did. We both knew that he couldn't attack or lunge, regardless of his speed, because Drew's lips were now on my neck, ready to behead me at any given moment.

I was trembling now, and for the first time in my forty years as a vampire, I feared death. Why? Because now, I'd had everything I'd ever wanted. Almost everything. But it was too much to give up now.

"Crush her ribs, will you, Drew?" Victoria said nonchalantly.

"No!" Edward shouted. But it was too late…Drew had let go of my hands and wrapped his arm around my torso, crushing the ribs and probably ruining some of my dead organs.

I let out an ear-splitting scream. Edward growled ferociously and began trembling because of his anger. Victoria cackled.

I knew that if I were human, I'd be crying. Hard. The pain in the front of my body added to the pain in my foot, arms, and wrist. If it was painful just to have broken bones, than it must be very painful to have torn off body parts.

I was leaning slightly forward now, taking quick breaths and trying to will myself to healing faster.

Suddenly, I smelled them. Four other scents, belonging to the Cullens. I could almost breathe a sigh of relief when I saw Edward relax slightly. But my relief vanished with the next words that came out of Victoria's lips.

"Kill her!" she screamed to Drew, her stare lethal, just as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stepped into the clearing.

All four of their expressions were murderous as they glared at Victoria and the newborn.

The next things happened very quickly, but I was able to absorb the details.

Drew ruthlessly pulled my head back, exposing my throat. Edward lunged at him just a Drew sunk his venomous teeth into my neck. Emmett quickly came from behind and ripped Drew away from me and my head, _almost_ ripping out part of my throat.

Then I felt myself go airborne. I rolled a couple of times on the ground until I lay limp on the grass, whimpering at the stinging of the venom from the bite.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward were tearing Victoria apart eagerly, and Rosalie and Emmett were easily fighting off the newborn, ripping off his legs and throwing him against trees. After both vampires were shredded, Edward picked up the lighter that Victoria had dropped and soon, there were two fires burning.

All of them rushed over to me, panic spreading their faces.

"Bella!" Alice called worriedly as she helped me sit up.

I grimaced slightly, rubbing the bite on my neck with my left hand.

"Oh my goodness…" she said sadly, looking me over.

I gave a shaky laugh. "I'm fine…just…healing…slowly…very slowly."

Emmett's face broke into a hearty laugh as he pulled me up.

"Ow!" I whined, limping.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie said as I pointed to my crushed foot.

"Apparently they found it amusing to crush my bones instead of just ripping off limb by limb," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "And by the way, there's another vampire somewhere in the forest in that direction near a cliff side," I said, pointing behind them. "He's already been torn up. You just need to burn him."

Rosalie and Jasper nodded and ran into the forest as Edward lightly wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting my weight.

"Bella," he said apologetically. His eyes were full of guilt.

I reassured him by smiling at him. "I'm fine. This wasn't your fault you know."

"But-"

"If anything, you should be proud. You stayed here and fought off Victoria and Drew while I was fighting Riley when you could've run and left me here for myself. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my encounters with Victoria…it just never mattered to me."

"But she hurt you, Bella. She left _me_ with the decision to…to choose how you were to die…" he hissed angrily as he pulled me onto his back and began running through the forest. Alice and Emmett took Edward's car.

I sighed. "Please don't put this on yourself."

"B-"

"Please," I pleaded, closing my eyes. I hated it when Edward thought that anything that hurt me was his fault. Because it wasn't.

Edward sighed and grudgingly nodded. Then he changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," I mumbled as I felt the bones reconnect. It was an odd feeling, it didn't hurt, but I didn't feel much either. It was a sort of numb feeling.

Edward pulled ran through the front door and tried to plop sit me down on the living room couch, and when I didn't budge he stared at me quizzically.

"I don't think so. Esme wouldn't be happy if I got dirt on her couches. Look at me! I look like drowned in mud."

Edward chuckled nervously just as Esme and Carlisle rushed down the stairs.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry we didn't come to help. Carlisle and I had to sneak out of the hospital without looking suspicious and well, it took time. But we made you a comfy bed so you could rest for your bones to heal faster. And I don't mind about the couches. Oh, and here, I bought you an extra set of clothes to change into," she said quickly, holding out a set of clothes. She looked extremely guilty.

"Esme…thanks," I said, giving her a quick smile as Edward pulled me the stairs to his room. Wait, _his_ room?

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to the bed," he said as he kicked open the door to his bedroom. Marvelous.

He set me down on the edge of the bed and put down the set of clean clothes next to me.

"Aren't you hurt?" I asked him, looking over his body to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing was. There wasn't a tear at his clothes, although they were covered in dirt. But regardless, he still looked remarkably gorgeous.

He chuckled. "Nah. I'll give you come privacy," he muttered. Then he stepped out of the room and shut the door.

As soon as I finished showering and changing into the comfy black shorts and baggy white t-shirt, most of my bones were feeling better and the stinging at my neck had faded. I could walk around now and limp just a little bit.

Alice bounced into the room with a bag while I was running a brush through my now clean hair.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, Bella," she said as she laid the bag on the king-sized bed covered in pillows and a golden comforter. "I had a vision that she'd come, but I couldn't exactly locate the clearing. There are so many that look exactly like that! And the rain washed away the scents, so it was really hard to find you," she said apologetically.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. What's that?" I said, eyeing the black bag.

She grinned at me mischievously. "Your dress to the dance tomorrow night. I have the shoes in my room."

"Great," I said sarcastically as Alice laughed.

"I'll show you the dress tomorrow before the dance," Alice said, picking up the bag. "And Bella, I do hope Edward has must-resist-kissing-Bella-dactilitis because you're going to look drop-dead gorgeous."

And with that, the pixie-like vampire walked out of the room.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?!**

**sorry if itwasnt your ideal fight scene or your ideal chapter, but im trying .-.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 12: What Blooms in Spring

**OKAY PEOPLE. CHAPTER 12!!**

**thanks for all of your reviews :D seroisly, this story would be nothing without you guys. and all of your favoriting and alerting and stuff . THANKS SO MUCH!!**

**so for this chap, i tried to make it fluffy yet have some plotline yet be funny...so heh...yeah. sorry if you dont like it. .-. i tried my best :)**

**btw, this chapter MAY be edited. if it has been edited, i will write it up her in the author's note. just saying just in case cuz i have this feeling i forgot something lol. but anyway, **

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

--

**CHAPTER 12 – WHAT BLOOMS IN SPRING**

BELLA POV

Yep, I was nervous. Whatever that vampire had in mind would lead me to exposing unwanted places or and overload of make-up. Possibly.

I sighed and began tapping random places of my body to make sure that everything was normal again. The bite on my neck had become a scar that was a couple degrees colder than my skin. The bones of my ankle had amazingly reconnected, as did my ribs. I could breathe properly even if I didn't need air, and both my wrists, hands, and arms were functioning suitably.

I walked down the stairs to the first floor to find everyone except Carlisle huddled in the family room. Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo 15 **(I don't think that's a real video game…just based on Halo 3 but since its forty years later…hehe) **with Alice jumping up and down on her tiny feet routing for Jasper. Rosalie was leaning against the wall flipping through the latest issue of Teen Vogue magazine, Esme seemed to be knitting a scarf, and Edward was smiling sheepishly at me from the corner of the room.

He looked absolutely gorgeous, as always. It was clear he'd taken a shower, too. His black button-up shirt was tight against his chest, exposing the outlines of his muscles. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbow, and his dark blue jeans added a nice touch to the outfit.

I managed to smile back at him.

"Go…go! GO! GO! Go! GO!" Alice screamed to Jasper as she bounced all over the living room. Edward broke into musical laughter.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to be nice to everyone. Everyone shot a glare at Jasper, who shrugged and continued playing.

I laughed and lay down on my stomach on the couch, propping myself up on my left elbow and resting my head on my hand as I watched. The atmosphere was extremely joyful, but I don't think it was because of Jasper this time.

Edward smiled at me as he came to sit down on the floor in front of the couch to watch Jasper grin and Emmett curse while they played. His messy bronze-colored hair was within reach of my fingers, and his sweet scent washed over me like rain. I unconsciously sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, my elbows gently resting on his shoulders, my head right beside his as I watched the two boys battle.

Alice wasn't jumping up and down anymore. She had a toothy grin plastered on her face as she looked at us. Even Rosalie and Esme had stopped and stared at us, wacky smiles on their perfect faces. Jasper kept shooting us glances during the game, smiling since he knew our emotions. Emmett was the only one oblivious…of course.

Edward turned around and smiled at me, my favorite crooked grin playing on his full lips. I sheepishly smiled back at him, realizing the "not friends" position we were in. Our lips were just an inch apart, and if either of us leaned forward just a tad bit, we'd be kissing.

I felt him slip his right hand into my left and smile at me, making my heart melt. He leaned his head back and rested it lightly at the crook between my neck and shoulder, closing his eyes. My breathing hitched. I could feel his cool breath on what was exposed of my collarbone, and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Yep, screw the friendship.

Then I heard a click and saw a flash of light.

Edward's and my eyes snapped open, and Edward moved his head to glance around the room, looking for the source of the light.

Alice was standing off to the side, a digital camera in her tiny hands and a wacky smile on her face.

"What was _that_ for?" I asked her; annoyed that she had interrupted our lovey-dovey moment. If I may call it that.

Her smile widened. "Well, if you guys are never going to get back together, might as well savor the lovey-dovey moments, hmm?" How ironic.

"Alice!" I said disapprovingly. "This...this was…was not a…a…"

Alice and Jasper burst out laughing, leaving me and Edward scowling at them. Emmett continued to get creamed by Jasper.

"Thanks for the help," I muttered sarcastically to Edward, rolling my eyes as he laughed. I started unclasping my arms from around his neck when his hand held me in place, protesting.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked me disapprovingly, but the twitch of his lips gave him away.

"Unwrapping my arms from around your neck before I snog you," I muttered.

"I'd like to see _that_ happen," he teased, a bright grin on his face. His eyes shined in a way that made him seem like a real seventeen-year-old boy, not a 140 year old vampire.

"Oh? Well just turn around and-"

"Eew!" Alice squealed. "If you're going to do that, please, please go up to Edward's room. We'll evacuate."

"That won't-"I started, ripping my wrist out of Edward's grasp, causing him to laugh wholeheartedly "-be necessary."

"Alright guys. But if you ever feel the urge to um, do so, please, warn us before hand. We don't need another Rosalie-Emmett incident," Alice muttered.

_**6 hours later**_

"Hey! Watch it! That's hair I'm never going to get back," I hissed angrily as Alice roughly ran the curling iron through my hair.

"Bella, it hurts to be beautiful," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I thought you said I was already beautiful," I retorted.

"Yeah? Well it hurts to be _gorgeous_," she said.

"Well, I'm not gorgeous?" I asked stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"We're just trying to make you drop-dead gorgeous. Now shhh, Bella, do not snap back at the person doing your hair, make-up, and wardrobe," Alice replied with a giggle.

I scowled at her. She didn't even let me see my reflection.

I felt Alice pull me up and cover my eyes as she and Rosalie stripped me and slipped on a comfortable dress. I felt them zip up the back and place me on a couch, eyes still covered. Warm hands slipped on strappy heels that went four inches high and up to my ankle.

"Alright, Bella, stand up," came Rosalie's soft voice.

I obeyed, though grudgingly. I was not very patient at the moment.

Alice moved her hands from my sight of vision and I gasped at my reflection.

The girl in the mirror was absolutely _gorgeous._ Out-of-this-world gorgeous. She was wearing an elegant, jade Charmeuse silk dress. The graceful dress was a v-neck with two thin, diamond-studded straps and flowed magnificently down to her feet. Around the chest was an elaborate design of ribbons, and to add onto the outfit was a set of strappy shoes of the same color. Her hair was in a low curly ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. Overall, she looked absolutely stunning. The dress even fit her perfectly.

And this "her" was me.

"W-wow…" I mumbled. "Thanks, guys. I think I just fell in love with girls," I muttered sarcastically as I stared at my reflection.

Alice frowned beside me. "I don't think Edward would appreciate that," she mumbled as she stepped into view of the mirror.

Alice looked extremely beautiful in her light brown, knee-length strapless dress with an empire waist and black shoes.

"We need to add a couple of accessories to your outfit, Bella," she said.

"What? Why? I think I look fine…"

"Fine isn't good enough," she scolded as she held out two boxes. "Put these on," she ordered before walking away to do her make-up.

I looked at the boxes in my hand and opened the first square one. Inside, I pulled out a 14 karat diamond bracelet, which seemed way past my limit of money-spending.

"Alice…I can't wear this! What if I lose it?" I questioned her, panicking.

She gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you won't. I checked."

I gulped and put the bracelet onto my right hand, letting it the charms on it dangle.

I opened the second box to find two brown contacts in them.

"Contacts?" I asked.

"Edward used to love your chocolate brown eyes," came a voice. I looked in the doorway of the bathroom to see Rosalie standing there, and she looked absolutely remarkable.

She was wearing a purple halter-top dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles. Her dress had a plunging neckline and fit her figure perfectly, exposing her curves in all the right places. Rosalie's blonde hair cascaded in elegant waves down her back, making her even more attractive. Her lips were painted a lovely glistening red.

"Don't worry, Bella, Edward doesn't like me," she said, flashing me a dazzling smile. "But he'll _love_ you when you walk down those stairs in a few minutes."

"I hope so," I muttered as I put the contacts in. "Alice…this is weird."

"Don't worry, Bella. It may be a little uncomfortable at first, but you'll get over it. You look almost exactly the same as when you were human, except even more beautiful."

I sighed.

"Ready, girls?" Rosalie asked as she stood in the doorway. "The boys are about to jump out of their skin if they don't see us soon."

Alice nodded enthusiastically as I nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, we go down the stairs. Rosalie first, then me, then you, Bella," Alice whispered, gesturing towards the door.

All three of us proceeded to the top of the grand staircase in order, and I could smell Edward's scent now, closer and stronger.

Rosalie gave Alice a nod before walking gracefully down the grand staircase with Alice and me following behind.

--

EDWARD POV

"Hey, Ed, I wonder how sexy Bella will look tonight?" Emmett teased as he pulled on his suit jacket, completing his tux.

"First of all, please, _please_ don't think of Bella as _sexy_ because it ruins it for me. Second, my name is Edward, not Ed. And third, I don't really know what to expect from her tonight, she always surprises me," I responded, frowning as I fixed up the collar of my white button-up shirt.

"Admit it, Edward, you _want_ her to look beautiful tonight," Emmett pressed.

"She always looks beautiful to me. She could dress in sweats all day and she'd still be my love," I said.

Emmett sighed and shook his head and began thinking about things he wanted to do with Rosalie tonight. Wow, I did _not_ need to see that.

Jasper gave me a glance from across my room, and his expression was anxious.

"Are we done now? It'd be rather embarrassing if the girls finish before we do," he said with a small chuckle.

Emmett nodded and followed Jasper out the door. I quickly grabbed onto my gift for Bella and followed after them.

All three of us stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs, but deep down my stomach was churning. I really did want to see Bella tonight.

Then I smelled her scent, as well as Alice's and Rosalie's.

Jasper, Emmett, and I watched in shock as all three girls walked gracefully down the stairs in their stunning gowns for the dance.

First came Rosalie, then Alice, and then, the only one I really had eyes for, Bella.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly as she gracefully danced down the grand staircase. She had a timid but beautiful smile on her face as she proceeded towards me, her elegant dress flowing lithely with her.

When she was about half a foot in front of me, I managed to choke out a "Wow, um Bella…you look…wow…," though it was an understatement. She looked much more than just wow.

"Thanks," she said shyly, as I traced her cheekbones with my fingers, knowing that she'd be blushing if she could.

I was so distracted that I almost forgot about the gift.

BELLA POV

The look on the boys' faces was enough to give them away. As soon as all three of us appeared at the bottom of the staircase, all of their jaws dropped. But my eyes were only searching for one person – Edward.

He stared at me wide-eyed as his eyes trailed from my face, down my body, and to my face again. His mouth was slightly open as he stared at me.

I probably looked the exact same way.

Edward looked absolutely gorgeous in his black tux that contrasted with his flawlessly pale skin, and his messy, bronze-colored hair made him more beautiful. His golden eyes were piercing, filled with love and desire as they trailed up and down my body.

I walked over to stand about half a foot in front of him, watching for his reaction.

"Wow...um Bella, you look…wow…" he said breathlessly, his eyes piercing.

"Thanks," I said timidly as he lightly ran his fingertips across my cheekbones with the gentlest of touches. Alice and Rosalie were both…um…busy.

He moved his hand from my face and it took all I had not to protest.

"Oh, um, Bella, this is for you," he said sheepishly after several minutes, holding up a black rectangular box with a velvety outside.

He held it before me and flipped open the lid to reveal a stunning, 24 karat necklace with a diamond-studded gold key. It looked utterly striking…and expensive.

I gasped in shock. "E-Edward…"

He smiled at me. "Please accept it, Bella. I want to give this to you," he said, his eyes almost pleading.

I gazed from his gorgeous god-like face, to the diamond necklace, and back to his face.

"Please?" he asked, grinning crookedly at me.

The smile was definitely contagious. I smiled at him and nodded, though reluctantly.

His smile widened and he took the necklace out of the box and put the box on the arm of the couch. Then he walked around to stand behind me and slowly brought the necklace over my head and around my neck. I marveled at its beautiful, glistening diamond stones and key as he fastened the clasp on the back of my neck.

"Like it?" he murmured softly, the fingers of his right hand gently tracing the crystals of my necklace. His other hand was resting lightly on the side of my left shoulder.

"I love it," I whispered in reply, leaning my head back slightly so it rested just below his shoulder. I reached my hand up to rest it lightly on top of his right hand, which was hovering over the necklace.

"You have the key to my heart," he said into my ear. "Forever."

I couldn't help but smile as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

I heard a quiet giggle from the other side of the room and looked up to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme watching us.

Edward and I quickly untangled ourselves, sheepishly smiling at them as they burst into laughter.

"You two lovebirds," Alice said, shaking her head as she laughed. Edward ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously.

"Pictures, pictures!" Esme exclaimed happily as she held a digital camera in her hand.

Edward laughed and picked me up bridal style, twirling me around as Esme took the picture with a snap.

After she took several shots of each couple and then a final group picture, we were all laughing as we proceeded out to three separate cars – the Volvo, Jeep, and Porsche.

Edward held open the passenger side for me as I sat down in the shotgun, and buckled down my seatbelt. In a split second, he was on the driver's side, opening the door and sitting down.

On our way to school, I played with the necklace, turning it this way and that as Edward watched me curiously. I really did love it.

"Bella, you have no idea how amazing you look," Edward murmured while he drove. "Stunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous? Words can't describe how incredibly beautiful you are."

"Thanks," I said bashfully. "You look pretty good yourself, but that's an understatement," I said, trying to turn the conversation onto him.

"Thanks," he said, laughing quietly. "Oh, and Bella, have you read any of the things engraved on the charms of your bracelet?"

I frowned and shook my head no. The bracelet was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment.

Edward chuckled. "You should sometime. Alice had those made specifically for you."

More spending money on Bella.

I brought my wrist up into sight and noticed that there were three sparkling charms dangling. The first one, engraved in an elegant cursive, read, "Eternity of Love." The second one said "Bella" engraved in block letters. The third one read, and my heart dropped, "E + B Forever" in perfect calligraphy.

"Oh, um, it's…" I said, not sure what the right word would be.

"Pungent?" Edward said, bursting into musical laughter.

"Pungent?!" I exclaimed, laughing out loud. "Are you serious? C'mon, I mean, it doesn't smell _that_ bad," I said, pushing him playfully on the shoulder as he cracked a smile.

Edward parked the car and in a flash, was opening my door for me.

"So, I've been thinking," he said, reaching over me to unbuckle my seatbelt. "What in this world do you need?"

I looked at him, surprised by his randomness and laughed, replying with a cliché answer. "That's for me to know and you to figure out," I said, winking at him.

Edward frowned. "That's what you said last time."

"Exactly."

Edward chuckled sheepishly and he held out his hand, which I enthusiastically took, and we walked hand-in-hand into the vacant cafeteria where the dance would be.

"Wow," I murmured as I stared around.

The cafeteria was transformed into an actual dance floor. Spotlights aligned the ceiling above the stage and a disco ball was hanging from the ceiling, glistening and sending little circles of light into the dark, romantic room. On the left far corner stood a large table with loads of bakery – from cookies to brownies to cheesecake – all piled up in an inviting way. Around that backside were several tables and chairs. The rest of the space was for dancing. Alice had clearly been the core of this.

"Wow is an understatement," Edward whispered softly as he stared at me. I think there was a double meaning to that.

"Why isn't anyone here?" I asked, leaning towards him.

"Alice wanted to come early so you could get the chance to get to know the stage and everything, and test the microphone," he murmured with his velvety voice, pulling me onto the stage.

I smiled at him before letting go of his hand and walking around the stage, tracing my fingers over the microphone and DJ stand, where there was a twenty-five year old guy standing, shuffling through CDS. Also, somewhere near the back of the stage was Jasper sitting behind a huge drum set. He was holding the drum sticks and mouthed to me, "Alice made me."

I laughed.

"Bella! Are you ready? Can you check to see if the mike is working? Jasper go set up the punch bowl! Emmett, Rosalie, get out of the broom closet!" Alice sang as she danced upon the stage and then off of it.

"Testing, testing 1, 2, 3," I said into the microphone as my voice erupted from the speakers. "Yep, it's working," I stated, taking Edward's hand inadvertently.

"Where's the rest of the dance committee?" I asked just as Allie stepped through the door of the cafeteria with Trevor.

She was wearing a purple, knee-length silk dress with a halter and v-neck. Her light brown hair was pulled into a curly bun and her straight bangs were pushed off to the side. Her lips were a tinge of glossy pink, and she looked pretty darn good herself.

"Hey Alice! Wow, Bella, you look amazing. Edward is one lucky guy!" Allie exclaimed as she winked at Edward, causing Edward to laugh musically and slip his left arm around my waist. It felt right.

I laughed, slipping my arm around Edward's waist and leaning my head onto his shoulder. "Allie, you look gorgeous too."

Allie shook her head. "Compared to you, Nah. Seriously, Bella, you look stunning. And Edward, wow, once again, you are so lucky to have her as your date," Allie said honestly as she stared at us, a grin on her face.

Trevor smiled and wrapped his arm around Allie's shoulder just as Allie went to go talk to Alice.

"Guess I'm one lucky guy," Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

I managed to smile at him. "How so?" I questioned, though I knew the answer. It just sounded better when Edward says stuff.

"Well," he started, pulling my body so that I was completely facing him. Our bodies were touching. "_You_ look absolutely gorgeous, _and_ you're my date. I think that's enough luck to have in a lifetime, or existence in this case," he said with a seductive wink, just as many couples started filing into the room.

"Good luck, love," he said, letting me go. "I'll be waiting for you," he said with a reassuring smile.

I stood there, dumbstruck on the stage as Edward went to go talk to Emmett and Trevor. Edward had called me _love._ Love.

I was his love.

I almost missed the first lines of my song because of my reverie. Alice shot me a warning look, and I nodded at her nervously.

"_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this…"

So it was like that for most of the night. I whipped through all nine songs with Edward watching from the back of the room, smiling at me. Somehow, I ended up on the dance floor with Alice and Rosalie, dancing and singing to Rihanna's "Disturbia."

All the guys were in hysterics as they watched us twirl around and randomly do moves that haven't been done in who knows how long.

When the song finished, Alice, Rosalie, and I stumbled over to the boys like three girls who got drunk at a club – we were laughing like maniacs.

"I never knew vampires could be so ungraceful," Jasper whispered to Emmett as he took in the sight of Alice, giggling uncontrollably.

"Jeez Rose, I never knew you could dip it low with _that_ dress on," I said, laughing as she smiled smugly. "You'll have to teach me sometime," I joked as Alice burst into another fit of giggles.

Emmett smiled. "Ah, my wife," he teased as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

Alice and Jasper had stopped grinning and were now staring into each other's eyes lovingly. I looked away, feeling that the moment was private.

I cocked my head to the side as Edward stared at me, a crooked grin on his face.

"You were amazing tonight," he said, giving me a hug. "Though I didn't like some of the thoughts going through these perverted boys' thoughts," he added with a frown.

"Thanks," I replied with a laugh. "But these are seventeen-year-olds of modern time."

Edward chuckled and then said,"Who knew you could dance like that?" mockingly as I scowled at him. "Last time I checked, dancing wasn't your thing."

"Yeah but the last time you checked, I was 17 and human. Now I'm twenty and a vampire," I said, poking him on the shoulder.

"You're twenty and my Bella," he corrected me, tapping me on my nose as we both laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me what you need now?" Edward asked, feigning impatience.

Then he unleashed the full force of his eyes on me, plus the magnificent crooked grin and looking at me from beneath his eyelashes thing.

"Hey!" I said, slapping him on the shoulder. "You're trying to dazzle me into telling you!"

"Is it working?" Edward teased, flashing his brilliant, ultra white teeth.

"Nope," I said stubbornly, making a popping noise at the 'p' part.

Edward smiled, amused. "You're never going to tell me this way, are you?"

"Nah," I replied as both of us laughed.

We both stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long, smiles painted on each of our faces. I got lost in the deep gold pools of his eyes, mesmerized and zapped from reality.

"Chocolate," he murmured after several minutes.

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate," he repeated. "Your eyes are my favorite chocolate brown color."

"Oh, that," I said, looking down at my feet.

I felt his index finger slip under my chin and lift up my head to face him. Our lips were just centimeters away, and it took all I had not to kiss him. It seemed that tonight, it took all I had not to seduce him in any way.

And I was slowly giving in as I got lost in his lustful golden eyes.

We just stared at each other for the umpteenth time tonight, our hands intertwined and our bodies close. It seemed so right; perfect even. If friendship were like gripping onto a bar, I was holding onto the bar with my fingertips. I was definitely caving. Faster now.

I literally jumped out of my skin when Mr. Jacobson's booming voice came through the mike.

"Announcing this year's Spring Fling King and Queen!" he said, holding up two envelopes.

Alice and Allie were bouncing up and down. Alice had a vision, and I had a feeling it involved me and Edward. Obviously.

"This year's king is…" he started, taking out a sheet of paper from the first envelope. "Edward Cullen!" The crowd erupted in cheers, hoots, and claps.

Edward gave me a small smile and my hand a squeeze before walking up onstage to receive his "crown." Or a piece of carved plastic I should say.

"And his queen is…Isabella Swan!"

"It's Bella!" I mumbled exasperatedly as I walked up on stage, taking my silver crown.

Everyone cheered, and eventually the music came on again.

Edward smiled at me, took my hand, and walked me off the stage.

"Congrats, your highness," he said, bowing.

"Thank you," I replied breathlessly as I curtsied, grabbing onto the right of my dress.

"Wow, your prize is a piece of plastic," I said, giggling.

"And yours isn't?" Edward challenged with a dazzling smile.

Just then, "A New Day Has Come" came on. Perfect. And it was the slow version too. Even better.

Edward smiled at me, and held out his hand.

"Will you dance with me, my queen?" he asked, a small smile forming on his face.

I smiled at him and nodded cheerfully, putting my hand in his and letting him tow me towards the middle of the dance floor. When we got there, he let go of my hand and moved his hands to my waist as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

Together, we moved with the soft music, never missing a beat. It was like were unified or something.

I held onto Edward's hand several times during the song as I twirled in a full circle, my elegant dress floating around my ankles. I even did a couple dips, Edward's hand resting on my back, supporting me, smiling and laughing all the while. The moment was perfect; and I never wanted it to stop.

About two minutes into the song, I stopped twirling and we just stood there and danced, moving our feet only as we stared at each other, locked in each other's embrace. Both of Edward's hands were resting on my lower back, and both of my palms were flat against Edward's chest, our bodies touching, and our faces just inches away from each other.

"If there's one thing I need in this world," I murmured, still staring into his eyes. "It's you."

Edward's face broke into my favorite crooked grin, and his eyes were burning with desire. He leaned down until our lips were lingering about half an inch away from each other. I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue, hear his ragged breathing.

"I love you, Bella," he said. Those four words escaped his lips before I felt his soft lips on mine.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss. For once, it felt like everything, all the pain and hurt, had disappeared – they'd never existed. Jacob, the car accident, college, the treaty – none of it mattered at the moment. The only thing that mattered now was Edward. _Edward_.

Our lips were moving in perfect synch. At first it was slow, but eventually it became more passionate, more urgent. My hands found their way around Edward's neck and into his hair as Edward had his right arm around my lower back and his left hand on the side of my face, pulling me closer to him. This kiss was nothing like the one in the meadow; it was more passionate, and sweeter, and full of more desire than ever. The moment was absolutely remarkable and perfect.

And this time, _we_ were perfect too.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

_NOTE TO READER_: images of the dresses and song and stuff will be on my profile, beneath Collision's. take a look at em if u want :) THANKS FOR READING!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	14. Chapter 13: Alaska, Here We Come

**OKAY...CHAPTER 13!! please let this be a good chapter! sorry i havent updated much...school...blehhh T-T**

**But anyway, sorry if you hate this one. nothing really happens...jsut BellaxEdward fluff really...PLUS they go to Alaska. oh and btw, you should read the details about Alaska home.ITS SUPPOSED TO BE EXTREMELYLARGE AND BEAUTIFUL...at least in my mind it is. xD**

**anyway, READ AND REVIEW! i hope you like it :)**

**--**

**CHAPTER 13 – ALASKA, HERE WE COME**

BELLA POV

Edward and I were still kissing when the song ended and a new one started – we were just standing there in each other's embrace. It was perfect…that was until someone dared clear their throat.

Emmett.

I felt Edward's lips curl into a smile on my skin and pull back as he grinned crookedly at me. I couldn't help but smile back, so thrilled that Edward was officially a part of my love life.

We were so lost in our own little bubble that I hadn't even noticed that most of my friends were watching me, toothy grins plastered on their faces. I swear, if Alice's smile widened anymore, it would break her face.

Allie and Madison were silently squealing, there mouths and eyes wide open. Alice and Rosalie were smiling smugly at us, and Jasper and Emmett were giving each other high-fives. Trevor was clueless, and the look on his face told us that much.

I turned back to Edward, who was smiling at me with the utmost love and desire. It felt very, very flattering.

He wordlessly pulled me in for another quick kiss and murmured, "I love you," again. I knew that if I were human, my heart would have accelerated and I would have been blushing.

"I love you, too, Edward," I replied with a smile.

Edward chuckled and picked me up bridal style as I wrapped my left arm around his neck and rested my right hand on my stomach. He carried me effortlessly over to the rest of our 'crew', who carried brilliant smiles on their faces.

"You guys are so adorable!" Allie and Madison squealed simultaneously as Trevor wrapped an arm around Allie's waist.

Alice looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"Um, Bella, where did all your lip gloss go?" she asked, feigning horror. I thought for a moment before turning to Edward, who was sheepishly wiping a substance off of his perfect lips.

Alice sighed. "Next time, we are not going to apply anything to her lips," she told Rosalie as Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Xxx

I lay on my back on Edward's bed with Edward on my left, playing with strands of my hair.

Another week had gone by, the last week of Forks at the moment. It was Thursday, the day before I'd leave tomorrow with the Cullens. I'd already said good-bye to all of my human friends, and I almost missed the fact that I couldn't cry – properly that is. As I lay there, playing with my necklace, my thoughts wandered to Jacob and the werewolves.

Is he still alive? If he is, is he okay? Is he dead? Had he imprinted? What happened to him after I left? What happened to the rest of the pack? Are there any of them left?

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward murmured quietly, kissing my left hand in which he was holding.

"The pack," I sighed reluctantly as Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Sometimes…I wonder what would have happened if I'd never been hit by the car. And no, I would not have lived a happy human life," I mumbled, staring at his perfect face.

Edward sighed as pain washed over his face.

I put my right hand on his cheek, lightly rubbing small circles with my thumb.

"You're not happy…" he said, his expression concerned.

"Correction: I wasn't happy," I replied with a small smile. "But that was because you weren't in my existence the way I wanted you to be. And now that you are my soul mate, I couldn't ask for anything better," I whispered, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Not even Alice to never give you another makeover?" Edward mumbled as his lips moved along my jaw.

"Not even," I replied honestly.

"You're amazing," he murmured.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Edward asked, "Bella, are you moving in with us because you want to or because Alice forced you to?"

"A little bit of both…" I mumbled in reply. But then I smiled reassuringly at him. "I don't know, though, because at that time I was more…well, I wasn't exactly your soul mate and the thought of being with you was different than now," I added cautiously, hoping to not hurt his feelings.

I watched with relief as Edward's lips curled up into a dazzling smile before touching my own lips.

"Alright you two lovebirds!" Alice shouted as she danced into the room with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, causing us to break apart. "Bella, you've got everything you need loaded into Edward's car and sold your old house, right?" she said, looking at me as I nodded.

"Woot! We're going to Alaska!" Emmett said cheerfully as he elbowed Jasper, who rolled his eyes.

Alice tossed me a digital camera, and in return, I stared at her quizzically.

"She wants us to go take pictures to remember everything, _even with our vampire memory,_" Edward whispered to me, glaring at Alice with the last part.

"Oh," I murmured as Edward and I both stood up.

"Don't forget to grab your coats! It's going to snow," Alice hinted with a devilish smile.

Edward and I chuckled sheepishly before we grabbed our black coats and headed out to the driveway.

"Hmm, do you want to enjoy a last Forks motorcycle ride with me?" Edward asked playfully, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I grinned back at him. "Definitely."

He chuckled and handed me my red helmet and jacket before getting onto the motorcycle.

"What? No helmet for you?" I asked incredulously.

Edward laughed. "Please, Bella, if anyone needs a helmet, it's _you,_" he teased as my favorite crooked grin spread across his face.

I scowled at him.

"Hey, um, Edward?" I asked as I slid onto the motorcycle behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hmm?"

"Can we stop by the Forks Cemetery?"

Edward hesitated before answering. His eyes were weary. "Sure, if that's what you'd like."

I nodded.

Soon, we were zooming down the trail that leads to Forks Cemetery. Alice wasn't kidding when she said it was going to snow, because by the time we arrived at the vacant lot, light particles of ice were cascading from the darkened sky.

Edward followed behind me as I walked around on the wet grass in search of Charlie's grave. When I found it, I squatted down and felt a sharp pang in my chest at the sight of my father's grave.

_Charlie Swan_

1964 – 2007

_Great resident of Forks and beloved father_

"I'm sorry, Dad," I whispered as I stared at the gravestone. "I'm sorry we didn't have much time together," I mumbled, my voice cracking slightly. "Did Jacob visit you often while I was away?" I said with a forced laugh that sounded more like a dying cat.

"You know, if I had been able to visit you that night, I would have cooked you your favorite meal," I said. "Or watched a whole season of football with you. Or anything else that I never got to do with you before you and I both died."

Then I sighed. "Time passes, Charlie," I said, using his first name. "But I'll always love you. You were an awesome father," I added as I gently kissed his gravestone before standing up.

I looked over at Edward, whose expression was unfathomable. He was standing silently off to my left, his hands in the pockets of his black coat.

I walked over to his stiff figure and kissed him on the lips with all my might, my arms around his neck.

We broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other's, staring into one another's eyes. Edward's golden orbs were piercing and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice filled with concern.

"Sometimes…" he started as he picked me up and put me on the motorcycle a split second later. "Sometimes I wonder whether changing you was a right or wrong thing."

A half second later, Edward parked the motorcycle at the end of the trail, took my hand, and we both wordlessly ran vampire speed through the forest and into the meadow. When we arrived, Edward gently pulled me towards a tree, sat down, and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why do you think it's wrong?" I asked quietly as I rested my head on his left shoulder.

"Bella…it was hard to watch you mourn over Charlie's death. I mean, I ended everything for you, and if you were dead –"

I put a finger to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. "If I were dead, I would definitely not be here right now, enjoying my existence," I interrupted him sternly. "When life gives you eternity, you make it what you want it to be," I said with my eyebrows raised as Edward let out a chuckle.

"Did you take that from the 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade' line?" he asked incredulously.

"Does it look like it?" I said playfully. "You see, Edward, in this case, I did not get lemons. I got –"

"-you got your soul damned," he interrupted me.

"Nooo," I said. "I got a second chance to be with you. Got it?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow. "Losing Charlie and Renee and even Jacob – " I gulped at Jacob's name " – are nothing compared to the thought of losing you," I said matter-of-factly as I chaste-kissed him.

Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Honestly," I said truthfully, my eyes wide and innocent.

Edward leaned down and kissed me gently. "You _are_ amazing," he mumbled against my lips for the second time today.

I smiled and wound my fingers in his bronze-colored hair just as he tightened his grip around my waist and rested his right hand on the side of my left knee.

Edward pulled back, his breathing ragged as he frowned and stared at the hand on my waist.

"What's wrong?" I asked, completely clueless.

Edward stuck his right hand into the pocket of my coat and sighed when he pulled out the digital camera Alice gave me.

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering. When I was with Edward, nothing really mattered besides him.

I took the camera from his hand and said, "Smile for the camera!" before Edward put his hand in front of his face, covering up his incredible smile while the camera took a snapshot.

"Edward!" I said, feigning annoyance. This only made him laugh harder.

"Please?" I begged. "Just for my scrapbooky," I said in the best childish voice I could manage. His eyes were filled with amusement.

I sighed when he didn't budge. "Don't make me dazzle you again," I threatened as I stood up, Edward following.

"I should annoy you more often if it leads to _flirting_," he teased with a laugh as he took the camera from my hand, aiming it at me. "1, 2, 3," he muttered as I heard a click.

I grinned at him, took the camera, and put my lips to his cheek and took a picture of that. After I heard the click, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I laughed after we broke apart.

"Alice's vision just came true," I said breathlessly as I took a picture of Edward.

I'd actually had a great time; I managed to get a picture of a snowflake, Edward and me kissing, Edward with snow in his hair, and a picture of the two of us doing funny faces in the camera…well that was me. Edward just smiled like a mature 140-year-old vampire.

Also, somewhere during the photography session, we'd somehow gotten into a mini snowball fight (which I got several snapshots of), which resulted in both our clothes being soaking wet from the snow – that was fun. I'd pulled Edward into a deep kiss and sent a wad of snow through his hair at the same time he managed to get snow onto my waist and lower back. Ah, the things you can do in a snowball fight.

When the two of us arrived home, the whole family was hanging out in the living room. Jasper and Emmett were playing yet another round of Halo 15, and, of course, Jasper was winning. Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine with Rosalie, Esme was chuckling quietly at the sight of her sons, and Carlisle was reading a really, really thick book.

After Edward and I walked through the door, everyone looked at us with huge grins on their faces.

Alice got up and handed each of us a pair of clothing.

"_So,_" she said, eyeing me and then Edward and then me again. "How was the uh…_kiss_ you thought you'd never have, Bella?"

Edward pressed his lips together, fighting a smile.

"Very, very sexy **(is that possible? Or would 'hot' be a better choice? Oo)**," I said jokingly as the whole room burst into laughter. Edward let out a chuckle. "But anyway, here are the pictures I'd taken, Alice," I said, handing her the camera as she gleefully took it out of my hands and flipped through the pictures with Esme and Rosalie.

"Your photography skills suck, Bella," Alice muttered as she stared at the picture of the kiss between Edward and me.

"Well, sorry, _mom_," I growled. "I was a bit preoccupied, in case you hadn't noticed."

Xxx

"All set!" Emmett said merrily as he slammed the trunk of the Mercedes. "We're going to Alaska!"

Jasper sighed. "It's not the first time, Emmett," he said calmly.

"Excited, love?" Edward whispered from behind me, his sweet scent filling the air.

"Yep," I answered truthfully as he opened the passenger door for me before arriving at the driver's side.

Emmett and Rosalie were taking the Jeep and leaving the red convertible in Forks, Carlisle and Esme were taking the Mercedes, Alice and Jasper were taking the yellow Porsche, and Edward and I were riding in the silver Volvo.

Soon enough, we were driving (why didn't we take a plane? Oh, because Edward said that he 'could run faster than ride in a slow airplane'.) to the Alaskan home.

The ride was comfortable. Edward played some Claire de Lune for me, as well as some of his old and new compositions from a CD. We also talked about when we thought the werewolves would discover the secret, and about Alaska.

I was absolutely awe-struck when I stepped out of the Volvo and drank in the sight of the Cullens' Alaskan mansion. It seemed twice as large as the one in Forks, and was, of course, in the middle of a forest away from civilization. Surrounding the house was a spectacular view of the mountains in the distance, as well as a sea of green along numerous hillsides. In the distance, I could see a clear blue lake with a sturdy wooden bridge leading out to a circular porch in the middle of the lake.

And the three-story house was even more breathtaking…wide, tall, and spacious as well. The outside of it was a light cherry wood color, smooth and welcoming. The front double-doors were white.

The inside was beautifully adorned with various shades of white furniture, like the home at Forks. From the doorway, you could see the voluminous living room off to the right, a large, curving glass staircase with iron rails on the left, and a deep hallway leading to the family room straight ahead. Even further to the left of the staircase was the incredibly large kitchen, with granite countertops and smooth wooden cupboards and a tile flooring. The view from the doorway to the family room revealed a large glass wall-sized window, and it appeared that the entire backside of the house had glass walls.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly, my eyes darting around the room. And this was only the first floor.

"Like it?" Emmett said as he walked in, carrying more luggage than any human man on Earth could carry.

"I…I love it…" I replied just as Edward walked through the door carrying both of our belongings simultaneously.

"Oh, um, need help?" I asked, looking at him. Edward chuckled and shook his head no.

"I'm fine, thanks Bella," he said. Then his eyes lit up. "Want to see _our_ room?" he asked, his eyeing the staircase.

I nodded enthusiastically.

Edward dashed up the stairs vampire speed with me following closely behind. In no time, we were at a tall white door with a silver handle at the third story level of the house.

I cautiously opened the door and almost dropped dead at the sight. My jaw dropped and my breath caught in my throat.

The room was absolutely…extraordinary. Incredible. Remarkable. The walls were white and the floor was a fuzzy golden carpet. The room was extremely spacious, about the side of four average elementary school classrooms put together, or maybe even larger, I believe.

The room was located in the back far left of the house, and the wall in front of the doorway was a huge wall-sized window with draped light gold curtains. Somewhere on the left of the window was a glass door that led out into a porch that viewed the gigantic backyard and mountains in the distance. Also along the left of the window stood a brand-new, black grand piano that seemed to glow even in the dimly lit room. On the right of the room were two white doors, one that led to a grand bathroom and one that led to a large walk-in closet.

Opposite of the right of the window was Edward's entire CD collection, along with a stereo system and a cherry wood bookshelf filled with all of my favorite books. A little off to the right of the doorway laid the enormous and inviting king-sized bed with golden covers and pillows.

"How…how much _money_ did all of this cost?!" I said breathlessly.

It took me a moment to realize that Edward wasn't with me. I could smell his scent, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, Edward?" I said, looking around the room. Suddenly he appeared behind me, making me jump.

"Sorry, love, I was putting everything away while you were observing our bedroom," he said with a crooked grin. "So, how do you like it?"

"It's remarkable," I answered truthfully. "Everything here is just so…incredible!" I squealed as Edward kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured as I allowed myself to get lost in his golden eyes.

"I love you more, Bella," he replied with my favorite crooked grin before he kissed me again.

Sure, I didn't have Charlie or Jacob with me. But with Edward and the rest of the Cullens here, nothing could be better. And, with no sign of werewolves, they may never even discover me…right?

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
sorry if its not what youe xpected or wanted. but ive got some plans for Alaska...grins mischevously**

_AND, would you guys like me to throw Denali in here? .-._

REVIEW WITH YOUR COMPLIMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, ETC PLZ!!


	15. Chapter 14: Visions

**CHAPTER 14 – VISIONS**

**Heres chapter 14. COMPLETED.**

_**NOTE TO READER:** i know that most of you guys wanted "drama drama drama" but i couldnt think of anything to include NOT making tanya a bitch. also, i wanted to stick to the real personalities that Meyers did, so i didnt want to make things too out od hand. in this chapter, you may get more fluff and 'trouble drama' than actual 'girl drama' SORRY IF THAT WASNT WHAT YOU WANTED.!_

**btw, this chapter may be edited. Also, i changed the chapert title.  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! sorry if you dont like it :(**

--

**CHAPTER 14 – VISIONS**

I sighed contently as I fell back onto Edward's – I mean our – bed, spreading my arms wide out and closing my eyes, a smile plastered on my face.

"So, how's your first day been?" Edward asked jovially as he lay down on the bed beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Perfect," I replied as I turned to look at him. "Alaska is really nice."

Edward chuckled. "The wilderness provides a lot of hunting ground, lots of mountain lion and deer. And also, the view is nice," he murmured, staring out the massive window. Then he turned to look at me. "But just seeing _you_, Bella, is already a view," he teased as he kissed the top of my head. If I were human, I'd have been blushing.

I glanced around my bedroom, really enjoying life, or my existence I guess.

The rest of the mansion was extraordinary. In fact, they'd even included a fitness room with a treadmill and such, but really, which Cullen needed to work out? There really isn't much to do when you can't gain anymore muscles. But regardless, it was welcoming. I'd also encountered a huge library with books from the 1600's until now, all arranged neatly on the shelves. However, I rarely spent time anywhere but my own bedroom.

"Can you play for me?" I asked as I stared at the radiant piano.

"Of course, love," Edward said softly as he sat up, pulling me with him.

Edward set me down on his lap and played my lullaby for me as I curled up and buried my head at the crook between his neck and shoulder, listening. His scent, as well as his tranquil musical piece, filled the air around me, and I'd never felt more loved as I watched his fingers move along the keys playing a beautiful song that was inspired by me.

When the song ended (sadly) I gently kissed Edward's neck before finding my way to his lips just as Edward picked me up and set me down on the bed, me still on his lap.

We broke apart, resting our foreheads against one another's.

"I really, really love you," I told him earnestly, gazing into his deep topaz eyes and stroking his left cheek with my hand.

"I really, really, _really_ love you," Edward teased, but I could hear the hint of truth in his voice.

"Well I really, really, really, _really…_" I paused as Edward chuckled. "…love you."

Before he could continue on with another 'really' tournament, I interrupted him with a kiss, which basically consisted of me throwing my mouth onto his with as much force as possible.

Edward broke apart first, which caused me to pout and him to laugh. I giggled and leaned into him, gently tracing my fingertips along the features of his perfect face as he closed his eyes peacefully and leaned against the headboard. I ran my fingers across his flawless full lips and kissed his eyebrow lightly.

Edward smiled and opened his eyes, and all I saw were his lustful topaz eyes before I felt his lips on mine again, and boy was I glad I didn't need to breathe.

Then he sighed exasperatedly after a couple more minutes.

"Alice wants to see you," he mumbled as he stared at me apologetically.

Just a split second after the words escaped his lips, Alice came bouncing through the door.

"Bella!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she plopped down on the bed. "Ready to begin your new job?!"

I groaned. "Alice! We just got here…" I mumbled as I shot Edward a sad glance, which he returned.

Alice sighed. "Fine," she muttered grudgingly. "But I still want you to see the club. We're opening it in three days."

Xxx

"I introduce to you...River Lights!" Alice said happily as she opened the double doors to enter her enormous club.

I had to admit, the nightclub was very…clubby? The club was split into two parts, a lounge room (where you probably wouldn't want to go…with all the hormonal teenagers and such) with bright red couches and glass tables, and the black dance floor, bar, and stage. Altogether, the club was, like everything else, spacious and inviting.

Along the walls stood fountains with clear water flowing freely down the sides of the wall and into a lake-like pool that glistened in the darkness of the room.

The stage floor was a dark purple color and was rectangular with half a square protruding from the front of it. Above it were many circular and colorful spotlights, all pointing in different directions. At the back of the stage stood a silver drum set, several guitars, and a keyboard. Directly in front of the stage, a bit below the top of the stage, stood a manual river about two feet higher than the ground level. It was about 5 feet wide and had large, black, spaced marble tiles on them, making steps. The steps led to the counter of the bar, which was 20 yards **(im actually not sure…lets just say it's a pretty big distance) **away**.** The bar had bottles of vodka, wine, and every type of beer you could imagine, stocked neatly in shelves. There were also some poles at some parts of the counter, but I averted my eyes from them.

"It's nice," I said, looking around the dimly lit room as Jasper went to test the guitars. "So, who are the bartenders?" I asked as tapped the bar counter twice.

"Um…that would be us," Edward said exasperatedly, gesturing towards himself and Emmett.

"And Jasper!" Alice chirped as Jasper looked up from the acoustic with a startled expression. "He'll be occasionally helping you guys," she told Edward and Emmett with a wink.

I burst out laughing.

"You guys gonna perform some bartender shows?" I teased as Edward glared at me.

"If you want, we can juggle cups of beer in the air," Emmett suggested seriously.

"Um…no it's…it's fine…" I said, stepping onto the stage. "Wow, this is a lot higher than I anticipated, Alice," I mumbled when I stood on the stage and looked down. I could view most of the dance floor from here, as well as have a perfect view of the bar.

"Duh!" Alice chimed as she danced up onto the stage with me. "We want everyone to see you!"

"Joy," I muttered sarcastically as I stared incredulously at the sparkly purple microphone. "Wow…you really pulled this through," I said as I cautiously took the shimmering microphone into my hands and tossed it in the air, watching it sparkle from the glare of the spotlights.

"'Course! Nothing goes through Alice without complement," she said proudly as Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

I smiled and walked across the tile steps and back.

"I'm not going to perform on this right?" I asked, eyeing the walkway.

"Of course you will, silly Bella!" Alice chirped happily as I felt myself become paler, if possible.

"Do you want me to twist my ankle?"

"'Course not. Besides, you're a vampire, not reckless human Bella!" Alice retorted defensively as I groaned. "And, by the way, you will perform once a week. Rosalie and I decided that you need some more _quality_ time with Edward," she said with a wink. "Rehearsals begin tomorrow!"

I laughed nervously.

Xxx

"Ah, damn it Jasper!" Emmett cursed as he tried to play Wii tennis against Jasper, who was evidently winning the game.

Jasper smirked and continued pummeling Emmett to nothing.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you love him," I muttered to Rosalie, who was rolling her eyes at her husband and laughing.

All the Cullen children and I were, once again, watching Emmett and Jasper enjoy a Wii game on the huge flat screen TV of the Cullen mansion in Alaska. Esme and Carlisle were no where to be seen…that was until Carlisle walked into the room.

"Kids," he said mockingly as we all scowled, "I just got off the phone with Carmen. Tanya's family is coming for a visit."

My heart sunk.

I'd remembered what Edward had said about the Denali clan during our trips on our motorcycles. He'd said something about 'Tanya trying to manipulate him into loving her' or something, and Alice had said that she was absolutely out-of-this-world gorgeous. The thought sent my insides churning.

Jasper shot me an apologetic look before sending waves of calmness into the room.

"Tanya?" Rosalie asked as she tried to contain her excitement. "When are they coming?"

"About two hours," Carlisle replied with a smile before he left the room.

"Oh, crap…" I mumbled as I pulled a pillow over my face. Edward rubbed my back soothingly and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry, love, Tanya is a lot nicer than you think," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah, don't worry, Bells," Emmett said jubilantly. "She will really like you."

"I hope so…" I muttered quietly. "Well, as long as she doesn't try to steal my boyfriend, I'm okay," I said a little louder.

Alice's eyes looked distant for a moment until she zapped back into reality.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said reassuringly. But there was a diminutive hint of agony in her voice, barely noticeable but there. "Tanya won't be a problem…"

I think I heard a double meaning to that.

xxx

"Love, it's going to be fine," Edward reassured me from the bed. I was currently drawing a hole in the floor of my bedroom with my perpetual pacing.

"But she's extremely _gorgeous_ and I'm…I'm-"

"Bella," Edward finished as he took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. Then he sighed. "_You_ are Bella, and she is Tanya – two different things. I love _Bella,_" he emphasized sternly, gesturing at me.

I sighed and buried my face in his chest.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I can't help but feel nervous though." Poor Jasper had to leave the room.

Edward moved back, exposing my face to him.

"You don't need to be sorry, love."

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, moving passionately but aggressively all the while. I don't even know how it happened, but my head was somehow on a fluffy pillow with Edward hovering over me, his hands lingering on the exposed skin beneath the edge of my shirt. I'd somehow managed to unbutton his shirt too…hmm…

Edward pulled back and grinned at me crookedly as if he'd read my mind. Darn it. "Does that make you feel better?" he said seductively as he ducked down to kiss my jaw.

"No," I mumbled somewhat stubbornly. "I thought we were getting somewhere!" I complained, trying not to break my tough charade now that his lips had moved to my exposed collarbone.

Edward pulled back and chuckled. "Not even the littlest bit better?" he asked, his eyes amused yet pleading at the same time. My breathing hitched when I felt his lips on my neck, up the side of my cheek, and back down to my collar bone. Oh, he got me, and he got me _good._

"Alright, you win this time," I said with a laugh as I kissed him.

Edward smiled at me, clearly proud that it worked. He glanced nervously at the clock and sighed.

"Another hour and a half," he said. "Love, I want to show you something."  
I stared at him questioningly, but he just laughed and tossed me a blindfold.

"What? Why do I have to wear this?" I exclaimed disgustedly as I glowered at the black cloth.

Edward laughed out loud. "It's a surprise, silly Bella, unless I can trust you to keep your eyes closed," he teased.

"I can close my eyes perfectly fine," I said smugly. "And don't try dazzling yourself out of this one, Mr. Cullen," I scolded playfully as Edward tossed the blindfold onto his bed.

"Alright," he said with a crooked grin. He pulled me onto his back, reminded me to shut my eyes, and took off from the balcony of our bedroom.

I buried my face in the side of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent and barely feeling the movement beneath me, though the wind was evident. The moment reminded me of the second time Edward and I had done this while I was still human, and I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to be happy or sad at the memory.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now," Edward said softly not three seconds later.

I hadn't even realized we'd stopped moving. Edward set me on the ground gently while I absorbed my surroundings.

"I found it when we first moved here, and I wanted to show it to you," he murmured, his eyes trained on me.

Edward had taken us to an enormous meadow, similar to that of Forks but bigger, except it came with a clear blue lake that glistened against the moonlight of a dark Alaskan sky. The grass was a light green and was high enough to reach my knees, and along with the grass grew vibrant flowers in every color you could imagine.

Edward stood soundlessly off to my right, scrutinizing my reaction. I couldn't stifle the smile that formed on my face.

"It's _remarkable,_" I said sincerely as I dashed into his open arms.

Edward pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Glad you like it," he murmured against my lips as I smiled.

Edward led me to the center of the meadow, about five feet away from the lake, and we both lay down, gazing up at the starry night sky.

I could hear the faintest chirp of a cricket and the quietest movement of the lake water against the soft breeze, but none of these movements made any attempt to distract me from the god-like creature beside me. Edward had one arm snaked around my waist and I had my head resting against his stone-hard chest. Edward was pointing to different stars and constellations in the sky.

"That," he said, pointing off to my left. "Is the Big Dipper," he finished as he drew outlined it in the air for me to see.

"OOhh," I said as I observed the dark blue sky.

"And that right there," Edward said, moving his finger to the inside of the Big Dipper, "is a pointer star."

I followed the direction of his finger and nodded my head. He knew a lot more in astronomy than I did.

"Right there is another pointer star, and if you follow the direction of the stars, you see Polaris, the North Star," Edward said as he drew another outline in the air.

"Cool," I said honestly as I snuggled deeper into his body, which peculiarly seemed to be radiating warmth.

"Over there, that bright blue dot you can see in the distance is the star Rigel," Edward murmured. "Its blue color indicates that it's extremely hot."

I wasn't listening to him now. I heard him speak, but my eyes didn't follow his arm and finger. They were trained on his perfect face, which held an expression of calmness and serenity.

"Bella?" Edward said worriedly as he turned his head to look at me.

"Hmm?" I asked dreamily.

"Bella, you seem like you're drunk," Edward said, feigning horror since he knew that couldn't happen.

I laughed and propped myself up onto my stomach, my elbows pressed into the comfy grass, my head level with Edward's.

"Sorry, love," I said. "Some things are really distracting," I said, feigning disapproval as I stared at him.

Edward's expression was baffled. "What did I do?"

I frowned. He didn't do anything but explain to me the locations of the stars and constellations. "I'm not sure…"  
Edward gave me his dazzling crooked grin before I felt his lips on mine, our mouths moving fluently and smoothly. Edward flipped us over so that he was on top of me, adjusting his weight so as to not squish me in this heaven-like moment. Yep, that would definitely suck. I grabbed onto the collar of his pale blue-colored button-up shirt, pulling him closer to me. He was bewildered at first by my action, but he eventually relaxed and I could feel a small smile form on his lips.

I don't know how long we did that, for I was lost in the little bubble yet glad I didn't need to breathe, but we did nothing more than have an intense make-out session. I think.

I traced Edward's smooth lips as we lay on the grass, gazing up into the bright moonlight. Edward closed his eyes and ran his fingers through my hair ever so gently, occasionally moving his fingers to lightly stroke my cheek or the side of my left arm.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward asked with a sigh as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. I moved my fingers to his chest.

"Nothing," I answered truthfully as I moved my hand back to his face and began stroking his cheek with my thumb. "I'm just enjoying the moment right now," I said.

Edward smiled at me, closed his eyes, and leaned into my hand.

"Edward," I said as I adjusted my position so that my head hovered over his, my hair cascading down to form a thin brownish curtain.

"Yes, love?" he replied, opening his eyes to look at me.

"I love you so much," I said, my lips just centimeters away from his.

"I love you too, Bella," he said as his eyes closed and gently brushed his smooth lips against mine. "More than anyone else in this universe."

We lay there in each other's arms in a companionable silence until Edward let out an audible sigh, his eyes snapping open.

"Tanya's family is coming soon," he said wearily as he sat up, pulling me with him.

I stifled the groan that wanted to escape my lips. Tonight had been so pleasant; I didn't want to spoil it with Denali clan or anything. But anyway, I complied as Edward pulled me onto my feet.

He smiled at me reassuringly before taking my hand and speeding into the forest. We ran side-by-side this time, our hands still miraculously intertwined.

Edward led me through the front door of the home and into the spacey family room where a frustrated-looking Alice was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, her hands resting on both of her knees, her eyes closed, and her posture tense. Jasper was sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. When we entered, Jasper cast Edward a nervous glance while they shared a quick silent conversation. I watched as Edward's eyes turned from curiosity to confusion and then to complete worry.

"What's going on?" I asked when we arrived in our bedroom.

Edward sighed sadly. "Alice has some odd premonition that something bad is going to happen soon, but the visions she keeps getting are so unclear that there's nothing we can make out of it," he said worriedly. "The futures of Tanya's family is clear, still, but whenever she tries to look into any of ours, she gets unnecessary things."

"Well…I'm sure everything's going to be okay…" I said, though the uncertainty was audible in my voice.

"I don't know, love. Every time Alice tries to look into any of our futures, she keeps getting fast flashes of random things…and she can't understand why," Edward said thoughtfully. "She once got a picture of a magnolia flower while looking into Emmett's…but I don't see how that has anything to do with Emmett."This sent me thinking. Something was obviously wrong with Alice's visions. What could be so important about a magnolia? Is there even anything significant about this picture? Also, why was this happening? Nothing had ever gone wrong with Alice's visions before – until now. Was someone…or something…messing with Alice's visions? These questions sent a pang of worry through me, and Edward could see that.

Before he could say anything, though, the doorbell rang. Time to welcome the Denali clan.

Xxx

"Esme, my God, it's been forever since I've seen you!" came a cry from downstairs.

I heard a chuckle and then several movements as Edward and I descended the stairs.

I'd never seen the family room so packed.

As Edward introduced me to the members of the Denali clan – Carmen, Kate, Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, and, a new member of theirs that had joined twenty years ago – Jeremiah, many of them had said 'it's amazing to finally meet the Isabella' and then I'd have to remind them to call me Bella instead.

But I can recall my meeting with Irina, which went nothing like that –

"Hi, Irina."

"Bella."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"M hmm."  
"Do you like being a vampire?"  
"M hmm."

"Okay."

"Good-bye."

Yeah, it went relatively well (heavy sarcasm there).

Jeremiah actually made me feel very uncomfortable. Maybe it was the way he seemed to hold my hand longer than necessary, or stare at me in wonder constantly. Jeremiah had short but curly brown hair and, when he was human, was to have had pale green eyes in contrast to the emerald green Edward had. He was slightly shorter than Edward, with, of course, abnormally pale skin and golden eyes, which you could see a tinge of black in.

"I slip sometimes, though," he said with a hearty laugh as Edward glowered at him. Jeremiah turned to look at me. "But you, miss, mustn't slip much, right? Human blood does not tempt you as it does to me. I hear the Volturi says that you have amazing powers…" he said, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap protectively while glaring at Jeremiah.

"The Volturi?" I asked, wondering how he knew this. In fact, the Volturi barely knew me unless Aro had some cool telepathic power to read minds without physical contact or whatever.

Jeremiah let out a croaky laugh. "Why, of course! Every member, every guard of the Volturi knows of Isabella Swan, as well as her…you say…boyfriend?" Jeremiah said, raising a dubious eyebrow at Edward. "And Edward, my friend, they know much of you too. I can recall that miraculous incident."

Edward stiffened and his arms around me tightened involuntarily. Edward closed his eyes and brought one of his hands up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he took deep breaths. He was probably trying to keep himself from launching at Jeremiah at the moment.

I turned back to Jeremiah who had a smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"How…how do you know all of this?" I asked him, feeling slightly bewildered.

He let out another laugh. "I was once a part of the Volturi, Isabella," he said jovially. I didn't bother to tell him to call me Bella. "You do remember the time Demetri tracked you?" he asked, a devious smile on his face.

I nodded.

"Ah, well, you did not notice me, but I was lurking in the woods that faithful day, listening in on your talk with Demetri and making sure that nothing bad should happen," he said, clapping his hands together.

"He seemed very interested, not only in your powers, but in Isabella herself," he added with a chuckle, probably laughing at the memory. I could remember Demetri's eyes dancing up and down my body while he spoke – I shuddered at the thought.

"Why didn't you show yourself?" I hissed.

"Why, Isabella, you mustn't forget that I was simply there to assure unnecessary fighting, in case you were to attack Demetri," he said casually. I started to feel slightly angry, and Jasper sent me a worried look from across the room before sending waves of calmness. "Should I have had to freeze time to murder you myself," he added with his eyebrows raised and his eyes on my chest. I stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest to try and prevent any perverted thoughts.

But anyway, not much of this new information made sense to me.

"What do you mean…freeze time…?" I asked cautiously, leaning into Edward slightly. Edward kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my hair – I could feel his cool (but not cold!) breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I can play with time, my dear," Jeremiah said. He sure talks weird. "I can freeze time, go back in time, go into the future, and mess with the minds of people with it," he said proudly. "The reason I'd agreed to join the Volturi."

I could see Irina watching us from the corner of my eye, her expression lethal as she glared at me.

Jeremiah reached over and took my left hand in both of his and began to play with my fingers as if nothing was awkward about the action. I instantly felt exposed and Edward grimaced in his spot and a low growl escaped. "This is not fun," he whispered in my ear.

I let out a quiet and stiff giggle before trying to casually pull my hand out of Jeremiah's. The movement was rather rigid and unsmooth.

I watched as Jeremiah and Edward glowered at each other while they seemed to share some other silent conversation. Until Irina stepped in.

"Arent we all getting along?" she said sarcastically as she glanced from me to Edward to Jeremiah and back to me.

It was awkward until Edward managed to mutter, "Sure. Yeah.", breaking their connection.

Irina plopped down beside Edward and me all too casually and began talking animatedly.

"So, Tanya and I did a whole bunch of things that day at the beach, I mean, while Edward was soo sexy in that swimsuit piece…" Irina said dreamily as she trailed her fingers up Edward's left arm.

Edward stared at Irina in disbelief before trailing his eyes to mine, which held confusion. The beach?

_Say what?_ I mouthed at him.

He shook his head franticly and whispered, "She's lying. You don't want to know her thoughts right now," quiet enough for only me to hear.

I sighed as Edward tried to casually move away from her touch. I would have been laughing but Irina wasn't very happy with me, and it was vice versa too.

"Edward," came another voice. Tanya's.

Edward turned his head and smiled before waving at Tanya.

She looked, just as Alice said, gorgeous and out-of-this-world striking. And when she smiled and walked over to us, I could almost feel my heart drop to my stomach at the sight of her perfect appearance.

_Bella. He loves Bella. You are Bella. That is Tanya. He loves Bella._ I kept chanting in my mind continuously. I hadn't even realized that Tanya was trying to get my attention.

"Bella? Bella? Does she always zone out like that?" Tanya asked, looking at Edward, who stared at me quizzically.

"Love," he murmured in my ear, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"Oh, what?" I said as Tanya gave a musical laugh.

"I was just asking what your powers are," Tanya said kindly, her golden eyes filled with affection. Wow.

"Oh um, I can block people's powers from working on me, as well as absorb other's powers…" I said.

Tanya's eyes widened. "My, that's really nifty. No wonder the Volturi wants you. Do you know of anything else you can do?" Tanya wondered.

I shook my head no. "Not that I know of," I said timidly.

"You should see sometime. Try to become invisible or whatever," Tanya joked and I couldn't help but laugh.

Tanya smiled at me and looked at Edward.

"I like her already," she said cheerfully as Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. So maybe Tanya isn't that bad. Okay, she's really nice.

"I can see why you love her, Edward," Tanya added as she stared at me with curiosity. "The girl that finally won his heart," she added, more to herself.

I looked down shyly as Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he murmured quietly.

I looked up at him and smiled before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Well you two are adorable," came another voice. We broke apart and saw Eleazar and Kate watching us with their lips pressed together, trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's my son and daughter," Carlisle said proudly as he and Esme walked over to us. My heart would've skipped a beat at my category of 'daughter' if it could.

Irina glared at me from my left while Jeremiah glowered at Edward. Isn't that a bit twisted...?

"Oh, my, gosh!" came Alice's high soprano voice. "WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!"

I groaned and buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Alice…Nooo…" I whined as Edward rubbed circles on my back to help console me.

Alice sighed. "Party pooper, Bella. It's a girls only shopping trip. But I guess I'll just stop by Victoria's Secret and since you wont be there, _I'll_ have to decide on what lingerie to get you," she said in a sing-song voice.

At this threat, my head snapped up and I glared at Alice.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, yes I would. And I'll make sure to get see-through!" she chirped.

"Alice, we don't even sleep!"

"Yeah? Well, you can wear panties and bras underneath your clothes," she protested. "Lace."

"I'll refuse to wear them," I grumbled.

"YOU WONT HAVE A CHOICE ONCE I BURN ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES!" she shouted evilly.

Well, I guess it's a shopping trip with Alice, Kate, Esme, Rosalie, Tanya, and, of course, Irina.

Xxx

_**Five hours later**_

"Jasper!" Alice said cheerfully as Irina, Tanya, and I stepped out of her car. Esme, Rosalie, and Kate had gone in the Mercedes.

Jasper, along with Emmett, Edward, Jeremiah, Carlisle, and Eleazar, dashed into the garage to help us with our bags.

"How was it?" Edward asked as he took the thousand bags out of my hands and carried them into the house.

"Hell on earth," I said. "She made me try on so many things!" I whispered franticly. Edward laughed at my expression.

In truth, the trip had actually have been fun. It would have been more fun if Alice had let me buy my own things, but everyone ganged up on me in the end...everyone except Irina.

Irina.

During the whole shopping trip, she glared at me and criticized all of the outfits I tried on, saying things like 'makes you look fat' or 'makes you look short' or 'makes you look ugly, even though you already are,' while Alice and the rest said 'gorgeous' and 'wow, Bella, you look amazing in those jeans.'

Coincidence? I think not.

"Love, is Irina bothering you?" Edward asked seeming to have read my mind as he helped me put the clothes away. He had generously given me the Victoria's Secret items to put away myself, which I'd immediately agreed to. "Her thoughts weren't pleasant when you got home."

I sighed and plopped myself onto the bed. "She's been so mean this entire visit. And I can't even tell why," I said. "I don't remember doing anything wrong…" I mumbled.

Edward gave me a small, sad smile and sat down on the bed beside me.

"She's not happy that you were the cause for Laurent's death," he said quietly, scrutinizing my reaction.

Oh, right. That. Now that he mentioned it, I wasn't very shocked. She and Laurent had been together at the time of his death.

"Oh…" I mumbled. "But the werewolves…"

"I know, love," Edward said. "But she thinks that if you hadn't lingered in the meadow that day, Laurent would not have died."

It was partially true. "But he was going to kill me…"

"Yes, she knows that. But when you love someone, you can't stand to lose them," he murmured earnestly, his eyes penetrating as they gazed into mine.

"So w-what'd you guys do while we were g-gone?" I said after several tense minutes, trying to change the subject.

Edward grinned crookedly. "We had a paintball fight," he said with a laugh.

I dropped my jaw. "You got to shoot paintballs at each other while I was stuck in fitting rooms??"

"Yep," he replied in a playful smug tone.

"But how come…"

"We cleaned it up before you girls came home. None of us wanted to face Esme's wrath," Edward said with a musical laugh. Then he sighed. "Although Jeremy is annoying me."

"It's Jeremiah."

"Right."

I laughed as Edward chuckled. "His thoughts were of you most of the time. He wondered what you would look like with white and red paint all over your shirt," he said disgustedly.  
"A mint!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Edward laughed.

Suddenly, I smelled Alice's scent in the room.

"Edward, something's wrong," Alice said her tone full of worry. "The future for everyone's is fuzzy now, even Tanya's family. Either werewolves are coming soon…or…or someone is trying to hide the future from us."

**--  
WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?!**

**REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**sorry if its not what youe xpected, or if something didnt make sense to ou. just PM me and ill try and clear things up. i really hope you guys liked it though .-.**

well, REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 15: Club

CHAPTER 15 – CLUB

**CHAPTER EDITED** - towards the end of the chap. when they are talking in alices bedroom, edwards quote in dialogue

--

**CHAPTER 15 – CLUB**

BELLA POV

"_Edward, something's wrong," Alice said her tone full of worry. "The future for everyone's is fuzzy now, even Tanya's family. Either werewolves are coming soon…or…or someone is trying to hide the future from us."_

--

"Alice, how can you keep going on as if nothing is wrong?" I asked her incredulously as I moved my hips and arms to the beat. We were rehearsing for the club performance tonight.

"There are other things that are important, too, Bella," Alice replied sardonically.

After Alice's bleak remark, we'd spoken to the Denali clan and concluded that we – and they – had no idea what was causing this. There were too many possibilities, ranging from the werewolves to the Volturi, or maybe some random vampire out there. Or maybe something was wrong with Alice's mind. Could she be losing her powers? Is that even likely? We didn't know, and it made it all the more problematic.

And yet, Alice shrugged it off as if it was just a minor setback, though every time I asked her she would tell me that other things were important besides this. Edward seemed to agree with me, as well as Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper just let Alice decide. It was _her_ mind.

"Bella!" Alice chirped, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still dancing? The song stopped thirty seconds ago…" she said with her hands on her hips. "We've been over this a lot, and you should by now know when a song ends you twenty-year-old girl!"

"Ah…right…" I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's go again. And this time, I'll make sure I don't screw up."

Alice sighed and hit the play button on the speaker. We'd actually recorded the instrumental part at a recording studio in Juneau so that Jasper could bartend tonight.

"Dump this on you," Alice said, handing me a cup of wine after the song finished.

"What? Why?!"

"'Cause, Bella, it will look cool!"

"Uh, no it won't," I retorted, glowering at the small glass of wine. "It's _red_!" I exclaimed disgustedly.

"So? Scared to have a little 'blood' on you?" Alice teased, but threat faintly laced her voice.

I sighed as Rosalie and I shared glances. I looked back at Alice, then at the glass, back to Alice, and then the glass again before reluctantly pouring it over the top of my head.

That happened sixty-four more times during practice.

Xxx

"Love, what did Alice do to you?!" Edward asked worriedly as I stumbled through the front door and into his welcoming arms.

He ran his long, pale fingers through my soaking wet hair and sighed in sympathy.

"It's not that bad," I reassured him quickly. "It's just wine. Alice thought it'd be cool to dump wine on me," I said innocently. Edward frowned, took my hand, and literally but gently tugged me into the large bathroom of our bedroom.

"Clothes are on the countertop," he murmured softly as I turned to observe. Simple black sweats and an ice blue tank top.

It was an awkward silence for a moment while we stood together. Alone. In the bathroom.

"Um, I…uh…Emmett wants to h-have an arm w-wrestling match," Edward mumbled sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair.

I laughed and kissed his lips before playfully pushing him out of the bathroom, shutting the door and blocking out his musical laughs.

After I showered and put on the outfit, I stepped out of the bathroom, placed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket, and returned to my room only to find Edward lying on his side on the bed, staring blankly out the window. When I stepped into the room, his motionless face broke into a warm smile as he turned to look at me. His eyes were getting darker, and mine were too. We would need to hunt soon.

"How was your shower?" he asked casually, smirking.

"Good," I replied as I crawled onto the bed and into his arms. "Too bad you weren't there with me," I teased, playing with his boundaries. His smile faltered before he sighed and grinned crookedly.

"How was your arm wrestling match? Or was that just an excuse to leave?" I said, poking him gently on the nose.

Edward snaked his arms around my waist and smiled. "I won," he whispered as I laughed.

"M hmm," I said dubiously.

Edward chuckled. "Alright, Emmett won," he admitted as I kissed his cheek. "But I win at mind-reading," he said with a chuckle at his obvious remark.

I giggled and we lay in silence as Edward stroked my cheek lightly.

"Can we go to the lake?" I asked him. He nodded fervently and led us to the balcony.

We hopped over the edge, landing gracefully on the ground two stories down, and broke into vampire-speed running. Edward and I arrived at the lake in less than two minutes; the gray sky was turning midnight blue now.

Edward led me to a part of the lake where a secure, wooden bridge extended across it towards the center. We walked across it until we came upon a circular platform with rails along the edge. It was absolutely breathtaking and the water was clear blue. I leaned against the railing with my face towards the water and Edward behind me, burying his face in my hair. As I gazed down at the water, I could see my reflection, clear as glass. A chilly, light breeze whipped through the air, caressing my ice cold cheeks and gently tugging at my hair. The innocence and serenity of the darkening night was relaxing and tranquil.

"Are you happy that you changed me?" I asked quietly, though I knew he could hear me. I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

I slowly spun around so that I was facing him, his hands resting lightly on either side of my waist, his expression unfathomable.

It was quiet while he rummaged for an answer. "In some ways, yes I am," he said slowly, his blackening eyes piercing.

"Some ways?"

"For instance," he started. "I can do this –" he ducked his head and gently sucked on my collarbone. My breathing hitched. " – without having to hold my breath," he finished when he pulled back, his eyes amused yet satisfied at my wide eyes.

"And a lot of other things," he added after several seconds.

I lightly ran my fingertips across his broad cheekbones. "What are the reasons not?"

Edward sighed and his expression was sad. "Well, I took away your shot at heaven," he murmured reluctantly. I surprised him by letting out a laugh.

"_Please_, h-heaven is _nothing_ if you're not t-there…" I said through giggles. Then I became serious again. "Besides, this moment right now _is_ my heaven. Every moment with you is," I said truthfully as I stretched up onto my toes to give him a kiss.

I felt him smile against my lips before pulling back and rested his forehead against mine. "Likewise, love," he murmured softly. I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue. "And do you plan to kill me for it?"

I frowned. "What?"

He sighed and uncertainly said, "You said you wanted to kill whoever changed you, and that was me. If you do choose to do so, I wouldn't fight. In fact, you could kill me a hundred times and I'd still love you more than anything," he said earnestly.

I stared at him incredulously and then slapped him playfully, causing him to chuckle. "You think I want to kill you? Edward, that was only because I thought I'd spend forever without you. But that's not the case _now_. I love you, and that's that," I said, my hands on either side of his face.

His face softened.

"Likewise, love," he said again. "I love you, too."

Then I felt his lips on mine again, moving eagerly yet lovingly with mine. Edward gently picked me up, our lips still intertwined, and gently placed me on the rail so that I was level with him, my thighs against the side of his waist, his arms secure around my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands pressed gently on the small of my back in response. I vigilantly but glibly pressed my tongue against his lower lip, and he sighed contently, his mouthwatering scent hypnotizing me. **(credits go to Stephenie Meyer in BD I sorta copied that. ive never written anything close to French kissing. It feels kinda weird oo)**

"Hmm…" he murmured against my lips after several more minutes. "You are definitely killing me."

"How so?" I asked breathlessly, pressing my lips to his with more force.

"You are definitely toying with my boundaries…" he said craftily, his hands trailing up and down my spine, causing me to shudder slightly.

"Hm. And how are your boundaries holding on?" I whispered shakily as my lips moved to his pale throat.

"Not too well," he said breathlessly. I smiled and brought my lips back to his and we basically had another repeat.

It was good, until his phone vibrated. What a way to ruin the moment.

Edward groaned and pulled back while slipping his phone out of his pocket.

"What is it, Alice?" he growled exasperatedly. It was clear he didn't like that we were interrupted.

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You and Bella are to be here _right now_ or I will have your heads! Or your ashes. But anyway, what are you and Bella doing?! If she were human, I would suggest that you devoured her."_

Gee, I didn't know vampires could PMS. But maybe that's exaggerating.

"No, Alice, we are perfectly fine. Well, we were until you decided to call," Edward grumbled.

I played with the buttons of his shirt.

_"Alright, Mister. You get Bella here in five minutes, or I'll drag you on a shopping trip at Victoria's Secret for an entire day!"_

Then I heard a click as she hung up.

Edward snapped his phone shut and stared at me wearily, his eyes unhappy.

"Stupid Alice," I mumbled as he helped me off of the railing.

He nodded in agreement, and then sighed as we took off through the green forest towards home.

Xxx

"About time you got here!" Alice said as soon as we stepped through the door. She, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all waiting, trying to stifle their laughter at the murderous-looking pixie.

"We're going to be late! The club opens in half an hour. LETS. GO."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backseat of the Volvo with Jasper and Edward following behind, taking the shotgun and driver's seat. Rosalie and Emmett took the jeep, and after several turns and entering the city of Juneau, we were at River Lights.

"HUT HUT HUT!" Alice chirped as she shoved me and Rosalie backstage and into an enormous walk-in closet with countless items of clothing.

"What?" I said, appalled. 'I love you', I mouthed desperately to a shocked Edward before Alice shut the door in his face.

Then she turned to me and grinned mischievously, clapping her hands together. She danced around the room, grabbing things off the rack and tossing them to me. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen now.

"Put them on," Alice ordered as she gently pushed me into a bathroom. "Rosalie!" she sang as I began to get dressed.

I gawked at the clothing items – a sky blue button-up shirt with a collar, a black v-neck spaghetti strap tank, black mini-shorts, and a black hat that detectives would wear.

I frowned as I put the clothes on. The black tank top underneath the blue button-up shirt had sleeves, which I rolled up to my elbows. The outfit worked perfectly, of course. The button-up shirt was slightly larger than me, but with Alice's special fashion skills it seemed to work. And it had a familiar sweet scent. Very sweet. Like Edward's.

Oh, God.

"Is this Edward's shirt?!" I hissed once I stepped out the bathroom, fully clothed, I guess.

"Wow, Bella, you look hot!" Alice sang as she pulled me into a chair and began curling my hair. She completely ignored me.

"Answer me! Is this Edward's shirt?"

Alice pretended not to hear me. "Alright, so, basically, when the club opens, you'll be like a welcoming performance. It's just one performance, Bella, and I guarantee that everyone will love you. So remember to not trip," she said, handing me four-inch high-heeled black shoes that reached up to my ankles. The black shoes were pointy and had many strings criss-crossing on the top.

My jaw dropped. The shoes were gorgeous, but there was no way I'd make it across the stage just walking in those. And dancing? Even worse.

Alice groaned. "Stop doubting yourself! You'll be fine."

I reluctantly slipped the shoes on as she gave me gray eye shadow, a hint of pinkish rouge, shiny red lip gloss, and a lot of mascara. Then she took the black hat and put it on my head, tilting it a little to my right before handing me a pair of hand gloves with holes for the rest of the fingers.

"Perfecto," she said proudly. Then she disappeared a second later just as Rosalie stepped in.

"The club is about to open," she said calmly as I slipped on the gloves. Rosalie looked absolutely stunning in her jet black skinny jeans, strapless top that stopped just above her belly button, and pair of shiny black pumps. "There's a line starting outside already. A lot of hormonal teenagers," she said, rolling her eyes playfully as she put on blood red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her wavy, blond hair was hanging loosely and elegantly over her shoulder, and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

I quietly stepped onto the stage and peaked out from the curtains to see that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were behind the counter top, laughing musically at Emmett, who had a beer bottle balanced on top of his head. Jasper and Edward were doubled over in laughter as Emmett carefully stuck a straw through the top, the bottle tilting to and fro unsteadily.

The guys, especially Edward, looked sexy in their uniforms. Well, outfits, I guess, since the policy was a black shirt and jeans. Edward's black button-up shirt clung to his chest, revealing the contours of his chest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, like mine were, and a gorgeous smile was playing on his lips.

He turned his head and our eyes met before Edward's smile turned into my favorite crooked grin. I smiled shyly, gave him a blow kiss, and disappeared behind the curtain.

It was quiet for a moment before Alice was back in the room in a white tank with a black vest over it and skinny jeans. She also wore a pair of five-inch high heels, which had amazingly made her appear only three inches shorter than I.

"Jasper is opening the door in three…two…and one," she whispered, listening intently. Then I heard many footsteps and a lot of chattering happening outside of the room. My eyes widened and my stomach churned.

I peeked out of the stage curtains once again and almost collapsed, if that was possible.

"I'm performing in front of that many people? Are you kidding me? And dancing too?" I said, horrified as I stared at my shoes. I didn't even know Alaska could have so many people at one place.

Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, Bella, you'll do fine." Then she grinned and winked at me and Rosalie. "Showtime."

Alice tossed each of us a sparkly silver microphone before taking my hand and dragging me up the steps to the darkest part of the stage, Rosalie following closely behind.

"Is Edward watching?" I whispered as Alice, Rosalie, and I stood in position, our backs to the audience.

Alice nodded. "He, Emmett, and Jasper are behind the bartending counter."

Then the music started and I tried to steady my breathing and trembling hand.

Just a second before I was to sing, Alice mumbled at vampire speed, "Bythewaythat'sEdward'sshirt."

I practically choked my way through the whole song.

After a series of elaborate dance moves, singing, and gawking guys and envious girls, we had, thankfully finished the performance.

The crowd erupted in cheers, thank goodness, and some rap and upbeat music filled the room.

I had tripped somewhere in the beginning of the song, which resulted in Alice giving me a warning look. I had also grudgingly done the whole wine-glass-dump-on-Bella scheme standing on top of the bar counter, which Edward seemed to enjoy. He also seemed amused by the fact that I was wearing his shirt (Which reminds me, I should kill Alice later). I couldn't help but feel flattered. It was also sort of funny to see Emmett as he stared in awe at Rosalie. He had a bottle of beer suspended mid-air as he watched her work the poles. I had to admit, she was good.

After I put the mike back onto the stand, Rosalie, Alice, and I headed backstage to change into more comfortable clothes. Alice tossed me a strapless, royal blue, knee-length dress with an empire waist. Along with it were black four-inch high stilettos. Yes, because that was so much more comfortable (Heavy sarcasm there).

After we changed into our club dresses, we walked across the dance floor to the bar counter, where Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were feverishly pouring drinks into little glass cups at human speed.

"I'll take vodka," Rosalie sang seductively to Emmett, who had his back towards her. He spun around, almost dropping the glass, a mischievous smile on his face. Rosalie licked her lips and trailed her eyes up and down Emmett's body. "But this is close enough."

Alice giggled and hopped over the counter to hug Jasper. They stared at each other lovingly, and I quickly looked away.

I smiled at Edward and hopped onto a vacant spot on the countertop, crossing my legs and leaning my head back on Edward's shoulder.

"Good performance," Edward congratulated me as he slipped his arms around my waist and clasped his hands together on top of my stomach. "You were absolutely breathtaking. I especially liked that outfit…" he added, kissing the side of my neck before moving his lips to the hollow behind my ear.

I leaned against him, breathing heavily. "Thank you," I said shakily, my breathing ragged. He gently spun me around so that we were in a similar position to the one at the lake and kissed me fervently, his hands on the small of my back, my fingers wound in his bronze-colored hair.

I faintly heard Jasper and Emmett making gagging noises in the background and then laughing, and Edward smiled but kissed me harder.

After several more minutes of no breathing (and we all know why), Emmett and Jasper finally gave up and Emmett groaned. "Why don't you two just get a room!"

Edward's smile widened and he pulled back, his eyes twinkling with bliss. He gently picked me up, grasping my waist, and set me on the floor behind the counter.

"Love you," he said, ignoring Emmett's synthetic whines and coughs. Rosalie and Alice were laughing in the background.

"Love you even _more,_" I said, kissing his nose. His grin widened before his lips found mine again.

Xxx

"Really, Alice, you're going to impulsively combust one day and no one will be here to save you," Jasper said worriedly to Alice, who was sitting on the bed of her bedroom, her legs crossed and eyes closed. She was frowning.

It was around 3:30 AM when we closed up the club and came home to shower and change into more comfortable clothing. After several dances with Alice and Rosalie and a couple with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, I'd officially lost it. Edward was amazing at dancing, even if it wasn't the classical slow one – but he's Edward, and he can do anything. My knees buckled every time he put his hand on my hip, and then I would lose it completely when he'd bring his lips to my neck or occasionally brush his fingertips across my exposed skin.

Alice opened her eyes and looked absolutely frustrated. She roughly grabbed a pillow and screamed – very loudly – into it. After her scream, she began hitting her head with the pillow. Jasper came over and took it out of her hands before sending waves of serenity through the room.

"This is so damn frustrating!" Alice cursed.

Edward plugged his ears and sighed. "No luck? I was searching through your mind and saw black."

Alice nodded fiercely. "My powers are slipping away. It just doesn't make sense how I can't clearly see humans or vampires, because I was one of each – my visions should be clear as glass. But all I get are blurry scenes or random pictures. Hell, I even tried looking into Mike Newton's future and saw a _dog_!"

Alice moaned and brought her hands to her face while Jasper tried rubbing circles on her little back. Then she began rubbing her temples.

Well, what do you know? Mike is still alive.

I sighed. This was getting way too complicated. I was on the verge of saying; 'Screw the visions this and that!' but I knew how important they were.

"Who, _who_ could be doing this?!" I exclaimed thoughtfully as I perched myself on the other side of Alice, upon the enormous king-sized bed.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against her vanity. "It can't be werewolves. They'd block everything completely…"

"No vampire we know of can play with visions," Jasper added.

"Unless it's a vampire we _don't_ know of," I contributed.

"Then…"

"Then someone can play with people's visions," Edward suggested.

"But who?" Alice said worriedly.

"Jeremiah," Edward said instantly, glancing at me and then back at Alice.

We looked at him like he had five heads. "What makes you think its Jeremiah?" I asked incredulously.

Edward shrugged indifferently. "Well, Jeremiah can play with time and play with people's minds. Maybe that has something to do with it. But the whole time he was here, I had a hard time reading his mind. He kept blocking and unblocking me, letting me in and out constantly. But every time he'd block me, everyone else's thoughts would go beserk."

I frowned, trying to remember the conversation with Jeremiah. I hadn't paid much attention to Edward, although I only caught glimpses of his glaring. Now that I realize it, however, I guess he was pretty insecure.

A silence followed before Edward spoke again. "He was really weird, the way he talks too. He kept eyeing my Bella like she was candy, and I didn't like it – not at all," Edward added with a scowl.

Then he sighed and glanced hopelessly around the room. Suddenly, his eyes darted quickly towards Jasper, whose expression was contorted in a look of deep thought.

Then Jasper spoke aloud. "Jeremiah was part of the Volturi."

Oh, God.

"It's the Volturi, isn't it," I whispered stiffly as Jasper nodded apprehensively. "Something to do with the Volturi."

Edward frowned. "That seems like the most logical explanation. But I don't see why they don't want us to see them coming. Why would they even come?"

It was silent before Jasper answered.

"There could be many reasons," Jasper said before kissing Alice's inky hair. She had her eyes closed, probably trying to find the future. "Human knows, immortal child…invitation."

Edward had his eyes closed and he gripped onto the edge of the vanity so tight that his knuckles were whiter than before. Alice was sat fixedly on her bed, her expression laced with concentration. After ten minutes of complete silence and many worried glances shared between Jasper and I, Edward and Alice relaxed out of their postures. Alice sighed before helplessly falling backwards onto the bed, spreading her little arms out.

Edward sat down on the bed behind me and nuzzled his face into my neck, his cool breath sending chills down my spine.

"N-no luck?" I managed to stutter. I felt Edward shake his head.

"We – well, Alice – tried every person she could think of, but neither of us can see what's happening in the visions; most are too quick," Edward said helplessly. "Or too blurry."

I spun around in his arms and caught a glimpse of his god-like, beautiful face. It was contorted into a look of pure agony and concern, his nearly black eyes deep and sorrowful. I stroked his cheek gently and he leaned into my hand before lightly kissing my palm.

I snuck a glance at Alice and Jasper, who were staring lovingly at each other, smiles on both of their beautiful faces. Alice caught my eye and her golden orbs pleaded. 'Please?' she mouthed desperately. It was clear she wanted to be alone with Jasper.

Edward chuckled and took my hand before leading us to our bedroom.


	17. Chapter 16: Express

ALRIGHT PEOPLES CHAPTER 16.

i really hop you like it, and i redid it like ffity times trying to make it perfect and not too cheesy.

NOTE TO READER: MORE MAY BE ADDED TO IT.

anyway, READ AND REVIEW!

hope ou liked it :)

--

**CHAPTER 16 – EXPRESS**

BELLA POV

"Nice performance, Bella," Edward said happily as he carried me bridal style to his Volvo. When we got there, he helped me in and was about to close the door when I grabbed onto his shirt collar (playfully) and brought his lips to mine with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. His lips were as eager as mine, and after several minutes, he chuckled and pulled back, his eyes amused.

In a split second, we were driving home at 4:45 AM with Rosalie and Emmett behind us. Jasper and Alice were still at the club.

Alice had shoved me into an uncomfortable, five-inch high pair of strapped shoes to go with my black, strapless, knee-length number that was loose at the bottom for the innocent and slower club performance tonight – better than the first week.

Four weeks had passed since our talk in Alice's bedroom, and the weeks were full of Edward, rehearsals for the nightclub, and more Edward. The three guys attended the dress rehearsals to give us their opinions, and Emmett often said crude remarks about the way Alice danced, causing Jasper to growl and Alice to whine like a five-year-old girl.

Alice had shoved the vision problem out of the way every time I'd brought it up, and, even though she kept up her facade about 'more important things', her eyes gave that away. Every time she'd say it, worry would flash in her eyes and drip in her tone, though she tried to conceal it. Jasper was absolutely worried about Alice – he always did everything in his power to keep her distracted, which sometimes included seduction. And the feelings that went through the house were not wanted, especially when Edward was trying to keep from 'making love' (as he put it) whenever we kissed. And it worked the same for me, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. So eventually, Jasper and Alice went elsewhere.

Also, Edward and I had gone to the lake every night (when there weren't any rehearsals) after eleven PM just to lay by the lake and talk, or lay in a companionable silence. Sometimes we occasionally kissed or pranced around in the water. And then, at four AM, Alice would call Edward and wonder what we've been doing, just to annoy him. We mostly spent time either there or at home.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward asked quietly as he speeded down the empty streets, taking me out of my thoughts.

"These past weeks," I said. It was the truth.

"What about them?" he pressed as he took my left hand in his right and brought them up to his lips.

"It's been fun. I mean, everything has, really, especially since you're here with me," I said shyly. I felt sort of embarrassed at how cliché and corny it sounded, though I couldn't find another way to put it.

He smiled sincerely as he parked in the garage of the Cullen mansion, and soon enough, was at my side helping me out of the car.

Edward took my hand and pulled me up to our bathroom.

"Take a shower, love," he said with a small, knowing smile. "I'll be in Jasper's."

I nodded and he left me in private.

After shampooing and conditioning my hair with my classic strawberry scent and putting on a light, magenta-colored sundress and a pair of denim shorts underneath and blow-drying my wet hair, I stepped out of the bathroom while fastening the necklace he gave me. Edward was staring out at the dark sky through the opened glass doors on the other side of the room, his back to me.

I snuck up to him and jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing his neck, causing him to laugh and grip underneath my knees to keep me steady. Before I could say anything, he took off for a run, hopping down two stories to ground level and running the familiar path to the lake, ignoring my playful protests.

Edward was laughing musically by the time we arrived, his bronze-colored hair still damp and glistening from his shower. Nevertheless, he looked just as – or maybe even more – beautiful.

He sat down on the ground, pulling me gracefully onto his lap, and kissed me immediately, interrupting my complaints.

When he pulled back, I pouted, causing his smile to widen.

Then I gulped as I got a full look at his appearance. He wore his white shirt unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. The unbuttoned shirt revealed the outlines of his perfect, pale and muscular chest, which I gawked at – just like the first time he took me to the meadow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his expression contorted in worry. Déjà vu.

I realized I was staring at his chest hypnotically and quickly looked to my left, pretending to seem mesmerized in a bright yellow freesia nearby.

"N-no…of course not…" I said timidly.

Edward laughed sadly, and put his index finger beneath my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Bella," he sighed, his sweet breath intoxicating me. "I can't read your mind, and you lying makes me so much more curious," he said desperately, looking at me from underneath his black eyelashes. Oh, God, he was going to dazzle his way into this.

When I didn't say anything, he chuckled and smiled at me.

"Silly Bella," he teased, giving me a chaste kiss. I unsuccessfully stifled the giggle that escaped my lips. This caused him to laugh and I crashed my lips onto his, gently pushing him back until he was completely in a lying position with me on top.

I pulled back first, trying to get a refill of air, and lay down beside him, resting my head just underneath his chin.

"Never doing what I expect," Edward quietly mumbled to himself with a hearty laugh as he stroked my back gently.

I smiled. And then something occurred to me.

"Hey, where _is_ everyone?" I wondered.

Edward let out a sheepish chuckle. "Alice and Jasper are at the club still, and it doesn't look like they'll be coming home any time soon. Carlisle and Esme went on an unforeseen weekend getaway to Rio, and Emmett and Rosalie…well they had a couple of ideas involving the backseat of Emmett's jeep and won't be coming home any time soon either," he said with a laugh.

It was silent for a moment while we lay beside the lake, my arms wrapped around his waist and his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"You know I love you," Edward said, his velvety, smooth voice filling the air. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I do," I replied. A beautiful smile split across his face as he stared at me. "You know I love you, too."

"I do," he said as he turned on his side to face me and his expression became uncertain and dismal.

I, too, became worried. "What's wrong?"

Edward pursed his lips together unhappily, his eyes weary, before he sighed and sat up. I mimicked his movement, my eyes curious. A chilly breeze swept the air, and Edward smiled slightly and tucked a lock of my blown hair behind my ear.

"Bella, what did you see me as when you were human?" Edward asked, ignoring my previously asked question.

"Wh-"

"Just answer, please," he interrupted gently. "A monster? A bloodthirsty vampire?"

I inwardly groaned. How could he picture the worst in himself?

"Well…" I said, sort of embarrassed. Edward stared at me expectantly and I played with the buttons of his shirt, averting my eyes from his piercing gaze. "I saw you as…a beautiful vampire who learned to make the best of his life, who wanted to spare lives and hunt animals instead. I-I saw you as a man, too…a man that won the heart of an average chocolate brown-eyed girl, a man that was willing to sacrifice himself to protect the girl he loved." Edward smiled slightly and gently kissed my cheek.

"You were everything _but_ a monster. You were a gentleman who was so loving and kind and always made me blush, more than anyone else could. And you're still that man right now," I added shyly.

Edward grinned and leaned down to press his lips to mine softly.

"Thank you," he murmured against my skin.

I smiled gratefully and pulled back. "Now, are you going to answer my question? What's wrong?"

His smile faltered until it completely disappeared, mine following his.

"Sometimes I wish I could erase the decisions I'd made," he whispered as he played with my fingers. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and just…change things. But I know I can't, and it just kills me to know…" he trailed off, his eyes reluctant.

My eyes said something else. "To know…"

"…to know that…maybe if I hadn't left, maybe…perhaps we'd be…married by now," he said quietly, his tone dejected. "I just wish life could have taken a different path for you. But it was I that prevented you from getting what you wanted," he said guiltily.

I felt like crying, over guilt, sorrow, and pain all unified. Guilt for the trouble I'd caused him, sorrow for knowing that he was right, and pain for just the truth behind it all, for the both of us.

I gently rested my hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly, trying to reassure him with my eyes (if that was possible), since I couldn't exactly find my voice.

Edward leaned into my hand and closed his eyes, taking deep and steady breaths.

"Life has its…ways...when it comes to fate," I managed to say reassuringly as I hugged him close. He lightly laid his head on my chest where my heart was and sighed, closing his eyes. We were still sitting up, so I propped myself on my left hand to keep us steady. Edward breathed deeply.

"You miss it?" I asked quietly as he nodded.

But then he smiled. "At least you're still warm. And your scent is still of freesias…"

I laughed nervously and kissed his forehead gently, running my fingers through his hair.

"Do you…miss your father?" Edward wondered aloud.

"No…well yes, of course I do. But I don't really remember much of him, I just…I know that he was really…important to me," I said slowly. "It's the same with all of my human friends. Like Jessica, or Angela," I added. "What about you? Do you miss your mom?"

It was silent while he tried to form an answer. "I don't know…" he whispered after several minutes. "I don't remember much of her either. And the time we spent that I do remember, we were lying sick in bed," he murmured, gently kissing my exposed collarbone. "But I do remember some of the words she'd told me…" he added after a long, relaxed silence.

"What were they?"

He hesitated and then moved his head to look at me, a frown on his face. "I don't think that's important."

I glared at his solemn expression incredulously, and then a smile formed on his face as he kissed me.

"Now you know how it feels to not be able to read _my_ mind," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, you know I could," I threatened. His smile faltered, but remained plastered on his beautiful face.

"How?"

"Simple. I could absorb your power and then read peoples' minds. And that includes yours," I said, adding the last part with a hint of threat to my tone. He laughed.

"My mind's a mess," he said.

I glowered at his amused face until I sighed in defeat and gave up my façade. I started playing with his fingers and drawing random shapes on his palm with my finger.

Edward stared at me dubiously while I did this. "That's it? You're not even going to try?"

"Try to what?"

"Find out."

"Nope," I said casually, making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Stubborn, silly Bella," he teased as he kissed my nose.

In truth, I was dying to know what his mother had told him. But he'd have to tell me eventually, and I had all eternity to ask.

He moved his lips from my nose to my mouth, our lips moving slowly and sweetly. He ran his hand gently through my hair and held onto the back of my head, holding me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a few minutes of kissing, Edward pulled back, gasping for air as I did too, and stared at the lightening sky. A hint of sunlight could be seen in the horizon.

"I can never get enough of your kisses," he said with a brilliant smile as his gaze moved back to me.

I stared at him innocently, a smile playing on my lips. "Well, we have eternity, you know."

His smile turned into his crooked grin as he turned his head to look at me. As he bent down to kiss me, I put my finger on his lips, stopping him midway. He opened his eyes, his expression bewildered and surprised.

"An eternity that can be spent to find out what your mom told you," I quickly interrupted with a grin. Edward laughed and laced his fingers with mine, removing our hands from his lips so he could kiss me.

"So you _do_ want to know," he whispered against my lips, kissing me harder.

"Of course," I murmured as I gently pushed him onto his back. "I want to know more about you."

He smiled against my lips and gently pulled me off of him, and I pouted as he chuckled lightly.

"Compromise," he said as he stuck his hand in the pocket of his jacket, a serious expression on his face.

I stared at him dubiously and stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest, looking the other way. His lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"Alright, maybe not," he said slowly as he took in my stubborn position.

"But if you really want to know…" he trailed off, flashing me a dazzling smile.

I bit my lip and nodded fervently, dropping my arms to my sides and staring at him curiously. A tense silence filled the air as I eagerly watched him fumble something in his pocket.

"How old are you Bella?" Edward stalled suddenly and I groaned exasperatedly.

Edward laughed musically and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Before my mother died," he said, his expression becoming solemn again, but a glint of bliss could be seen in his eyes. "She gave me something and told me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend eternity with. Of course, she didn't mean it literally…but…here we are," Edward said, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his flawless lips.

"I didn't believe her, though. Because I thought I was going to die, too. There wasn't enough time to fall in love, and I thought that it was destiny – that I would never need…" he trailed off, all traces of a smile gone, his expression lustful as he stared at me.

I was curious now. Very curious. "Need what?" I asked slowly.

He smiled at me softly and pulled something out of his pocket. A small black box appeared in his hand, the soft velvety black outside contrasting with the white paleness of his hand. Edward slowly and lithely opened the lid, revealing a small and silver ring that sparkled as the scarce rays of morning sunlight dawned upon it. I gasped quietly.

"It was my mother's," he murmured as he stared at me, scrutinizing my reaction.

I felt a knot in my throat as a ton of emotions flew through me – love, happiness, sympathy…more love. I stuttered breathlessly. "W-Wow, Edward, I…i-it's so beautiful, I…" I stopped. I wasn't sure what to say as I stared awe-struck at the sparkling diamond ring.

Edward smiled at me and took the ring out of the box and held it out, both of us examining it closely. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me, his eyes burning with desire. I knew if I were human, my heart would've been thundering in my chest.

The sun was beginning to shine upon us now, and where the sun met Edward's skin, he sparkled like the first time I'd seen him. He smiled at me and I realized that this was the first time he'd seen me in sunlight. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"I love you so, so much, Bella," Edward murmured earnestly as he gently pulled us to our feet and stood before me, glistening in the sunlight. "And to hear you say that you love me is the best thing I could ever experience. It comes before your beautiful smile or the way you make me happy every time you laugh. Experiencing your presence, even, is a blessing."

I knew I would have been crying. I knew my heart would have been thundering in my chest, a blush creeping upon my face. And I knew I would have had an answer, just as I do now, as he bent down on one knee before me, my left hand in his right, the ring sparkling in the sunlight.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said softly, his eyes penetrating and his velvety voice filling my ears. "I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

A flood of indescribable emotions whipped through me at the sight of his proposal. And they were good emotions, too. Desires.

"Yes," I breathed, trying to contain my excitement. A smile split across his perfect face as he easily slid the ring onto my fourth finger.

"Thank you," he said jubilantly as he kissed each of my fingers before kissing the ring.

Then he stood up and smiled at me, his darkened eyes thrilled and radiant. I was sure I looked the same way.

I bit my lip to try and contain the wide, toothy grin that threatened to form, but lost in the end. The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms as he spun me around in the air, both of us in fits of blissful laughter, the rays of the morning sun making us sparkle together.

I was still giggling when he set me back down on my feet, his smile warming my heart.

"Thank you, Bella," he said immediately. His lips were on mine in an instant, eager and loving simultaneously. "I love you," he murmured against my lips. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"As I love you," I replied sincerely. He grinned and pulled back before gently pressing his lips to the ring on my finger.

_My ring._

Xxx

"Oh. My. Gosh. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!" Alice screamed as she danced up onto the stage and then off of it.

"We'll need flowers, lots and lots of flowers! Freesias! Oh, and the guest list. Carmen and Tanya's family MUST come! Oh, my, do you want Allie and Madison to come too? YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS BELLA! Maybe we could invite Kevin. Nah, he wouldn't be too happy. And your dress! Shopping! I need to go look for a dress! ROSALIE!" Alice shouted all in one breath as she bounced around the vacant nightclub.

I knew we shouldn't have told her we were getting married. But, really, what choice did we have?

Tonight was a dress rehearsal, and the performance would be two nights from now. I'd gotten used to the large crowd and all, especially since Alice let me stop dancing for every single on of them. She'd even let me sing with Edward playing the piano once - that was romantic.

"Okay, so how do you do this?" I asked for the fiftieth time while Jasper tried to explain to me.

"Bella, you use the drumsticks and hit the drums to make a beat," Jasper said patiently. His eyes were annoyed, though.

"I have no beat," I mumbled as Jasper laughed.

"M hmm," he agreed playfully. "Hit the bass, symbol, cowbell, and then bass again," he said. "Not too hard though, this is human equipment."

I nodded enthusiastically and prepared to play, but then stopped. "Wait, what?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just hit them Bella."

I grinned and enthusiastically hit the drums. Jasper stopped me after the first two drums I'd hit.

His eyes were pained and he had his hands over his ears. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Err…I think you should stick to the guitar and piano," he counseled. "That would be nice. For everything that has ears."

I glowered at him playfully and said, "Thanks anyway," followed by a laugh.

Suddenly, Edward was behind me, his arms snaking around my waist.

"If you are done with my fiancée now," he said to Jasper, a hint of lighthearted irritation in his voice. I smiled at my new status…fiancée. "I'd like be with her. Alone."

Jasper chuckled and left us to ourselves.

"Hi, love," I said softly as I melted into his welcoming arms.

"Bella," he replied smoothly, kissing my lips gently. Then he took my left hand in his, a happy smile on his gorgeous face.

"I see you've taken a liking to this…" he said with a content laugh as he stared at the ring on my finger.

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, of course. Especially after that daring compromise…" I trailed off, staring at him innocently but meaning much more than innocence. Edward chuckled.

He had told me that if I wore the ring, he would remove all, and I mean _all_, boundaries.

"I don't even see why you still have boundaries!" I had complained to him, causing him to laugh.

"They've been there to protect silly Bella's virtue," he'd replied smoothly.

But anyway, he may have been joking about the whole no boundaries thing. Either way, I was going to control him eventually.

Edward gently pressed his lips to mine, and I returned his kiss with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. When it began to get ecstatic, someone cleared their throat.

"Alice," I whined, opening my eyes to see a furious pixie.

"We need to get started on this rehearsal, if we ever plan on rehearsing," she said firmly. "You've got all eternity to make out."

I smiled timidly and Edward gave me a quick chaste kiss before he exited the stage, sitting himself on a chair near the bar counter. It was only me performing on the stage this time.

"See? Now you can't make fun of the way I dance!" Alice boasted to Emmett as she gracefully plopped herself down on the bar counter beside Edward. Emmett rolled his eyes as his sister as Jasper sat down behind the drum set, drumsticks in his hands. Rosalie smiled as she walked over to the stereo to put the CD with the recorded instrumentals and background vocals in and hit 'Play'. Music filled the room, soon to be followed by the tapping and beat of the drums and my own voice.

I got through the first two choruses smoothly, and almost broke into laughter – instead of jealousy - when Alice grabbed Edward's hand and began dancing with him, forcing him to twirl around and do unnecessary things. Edward's glare was livid, and I could hear Emmett and Rosalie laughing.

After finishing the bridge, I watched as Alice abruptly froze, her expression becoming blank and her eyes distant. She was getting a vision – the first since a month or so. Jasper continued to play, but he didn't hit has hard as before – his eyes were glued worriedly on Alice. Edward closed his eyes and his expression became focused, probably searching through Alice's mind.

After more suspense, Alice opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped, forming a little 'o'. Edward, too, snapped his eyes open, his expression horrified. He cast me a rapid glance before sprinting to the door, a frantic and concerned frown on his perfect face.

I immediately stopped singing and Jasper stopped playing the drums as the music faded to nothing.

"Alice, Alice!" Jasper said franticly as he shook her gently. She had her hands in her face and was shaking her head violently. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't – the future. It's completely gone. I can't see anything!" she said apprehensively, her tone dismal.

It was a tense silence while we stood there, processing this information.

Suddenly, I heard two ferocious growls from outside, followed by a loud, deafening crash and the sound of breaking glass. I watched, horror-struck, as Edward was thrown roughly through the glass doors in the entryway and onto the floor. On top of him was a russet-haired wolf.

Oh, crap.

--  
WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
i hope you guys didnt think the marriage proposal aprt was too cheesy. o.o i tried to NOT make it like that. and credits go to eclipse for the whole proposal line edward did :)

**_NOTE TO READER: the song she sang was "That's where you take me" by britney spears. i stumbled upon it and well, i like it hahahah...xD_**

ANYWAY.  
NOTE TO READER: so now the wolves are involved obviously. Should the wolves n cullens -  
a) be friends with the wolves  
b) have bella and jacob talk things over and then have the two of them become allies and stuff  
c) ENEMIES.  
  
i want B. but i dont know what you guys think .-.

REVIEW WITH YOUR SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, ETC. PELASE!!


	18. Chapter 17: Support and Hostility

okay chapter 17 peoples. i tried not to make it too graphic but meanwhile keep the characters intact and as close to the real thing as possible :D

you guys might not like the ending, but i seriously got a writers block right at that moment lol. so i tsorta jsut ended it. and imma go with B, since a majority of you guys sugested that. and if i can, ill try and morph all three togheter (if posible?) and well, ill see how it turns out lol.

i really do like this chapter though, and i think i did a pretty good job,. but hey, im not the reviwer lol. hope you guys like it so R&R please :)

--

**CHAPTER 17 – SUPPORT AND HOSTILITY **

Edward growled and kicked the wolf off of him, sending Jake flying into a wall nearby. Edward got onto his feet and was by my side in an instant, his eyes weary yet lethal at the same time. He grasped my hand in his and shifted us so that I was behind him.

Suddenly, a disgusting, repulsive scent filled the air as four other wolves appeared, baring their sharp teeth at us, threatening snarls escaping their mouths. I peered over Edward's shoulder and recognized two of them as Leah and Seth. The other two, one with light grey fur and one with a reddish-tan fur, I couldn't distinguish.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all crouched down, baring their teeth at the wolves and growling in harmony with them. Alice and Rosalie slowly crouched too; their usual golden eyes had turned a jet black, all five of their stances menacing. I, however, couldn't gather enough courage to crouch down and prepare to leap at Jake, or Seth or Leah, or even the other two wolves I didn't know. I remembered the pain I went through when the Cullens were gone, and how they'd been there as a second family to me. I just couldn't prepare to _attack_ them as if they were my prey. I wouldn't…at least not now.

So instead, I stood there, frozen in my spot as I drank in the sight of my families ready to murder each other as if it was everyday life. Without me, the fight would be equal. Five against five. Wolf against vampire. Enemy against enemy.

I watched helplessly as Jake brought himself to his four legs, his eyes agonized as he took in sight of me and shook some of the broken glass off of his shoulder, his head, and his back. He limped over to join the rest of the pack, growling at each of the Cullens, who responded with their own snarls. He was most vicious to Edward, who seemed to show no sign of sympathy at the limping wolf and growled in response.

This was not going to be pretty.

Jake nodded his head at the rest of his pack, probably communicating to them through his mind. A ferocious growl erupted from Edward's chest as he read the minds of the wolves. Edward spun his head around to look at me, seeming satisfied that I was still behind him and out of danger's path.

Jake turned his head in my direction and cocked his head to the side slightly before sending his glance to Edward. Leah roared aggressively at tiny Alice, and Alice fearlessly growled back, her little eyes deadly and intimidating.

Jake twisted his head and looked at Leah, who was sharing some kind of growling contest with Alice and Jasper. Then he moved his enraged eyes onto my face, and…and then he _growled._ At me.The frightening sound brought a pang of agony to my heart, and I could feel my brow furrowing. Though I guess growling was being lenient, especially after forty years of a broken treaty.

Jake growled again, the deafening noise terrifying and fierce, and launched himself at me. Wait…what?

That was enough to tick Edward off. I faintly remember him appearing as a blur before me, hearing a loud clash as the two collided mid-air, and then feeling myself go airborne as Jasper dived at me and shoved me out of the way, both of us tumbling and rolling across the floor of the nightclub.

I felt myself crash against the corner of the stage and let out a surprised gasp as my head knocked against the corner. I watched as Jake and Edward landed right at the spot I had been a split second ago. I searched for Jasper, but he was nowhere to be seen. But then I saw him. Apparently, Leah had dived at Alice, and they had engaged in a brawl with Jasper and the grey-haired wolf included.

I scrambled to my feet just as Jacob flung Edward off of him, Edward's venomous teeth just a centimeter away from Jacob's neck. Edward landed on the floor a few feet away, though unharmed and unscathed. I was at his side in an instant, my right hand resting lightly on his left shoulder as I kneeled down next to him.

"Edward, we have to stop this," I pleaded fearfully as Emmett tried to get Seth off of his wife. Edward ignored me, his eyes trained on Jake's neck. I don't think I'd ever been so scared of him. Just as Edward sprung to his feet, I robotically shouted, "No – Edward – stop no, crap!" He and Jake launched at each other and I stupidly launched at Edward, flinging both of us out of reach of Jacob's sharp teeth.

"I said stop!" I growled as Edward pulled me to my feet and began to crouch again. He stared at me a moment before reluctantly obeying and standing up again.

I stepped in between Jacob and Edward, glaring at the both of them.

I looked in Jake's direction, one hundred percent sure Edward wouldn't hurt me, and growled at him for the first time.

"Stop. Now."

Jake glared at me and howled, and immediately Leah, Seth, and the two other wolves assembled together in a semicircle beside him just as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice gathered around Edward and me.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist protectively, and his posture relaxed as Jacob phased into his human form, though the rest of the pack remained as wolves.

Rosalie let out an audible groan when she discovered that Jacob was naked and covered her eyes exasperatedly. Jasper put his hand over Alice's amused eyes and I buried my face in Edward's chest. I could hear Emmett trying to stifle his laughter.

"Damn it Bella!" Jacob called, his husky voice enraged, and I instantly looked up. He looked exactly the same as I had remembered him – short black hair, copper skin, black eyes, muscular, and tall. I was relieved to see that he was in light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, and unsurprised to see that he was, of course, half-naked.

Edward flinched and tightened his grip around me as Jacob approached us. He ignored the protests of the pack behind him.

I gave Edward a look that said 'let me go', and he grimaced and shook his head sternly. My shoulders drooped and I gave him and exasperated look. Edward paused for a moment before slowly and uncertainly dropping his hand from my waist, allowing me to move forward.

I stepped in front of Jacob, a foot distance between us, and looked up at his face as he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell. I tried not to.

"I knew it," he scoffed. "I knew you became a bloodsucker."

"Can we please talk about this somewhere else?" I implored, looking uneasily around at the spectators, who were motionless and rooted to their spots, there eyes filled with curiosity.

"Why, bloodsucker? It's not like it'll change anything."

"Jake, let me ex-"

"_Don't,"_ he hissed, "call me that."

"But I used to al-"

"That was the past, Bella. Before you became a lifeless murderer," he said. Edward growled, and Jasper and Emmett put a restraining hand on each of his shoulders. "It's Jacob now, at least for you and the rest of your damn leeches," he added, nodding his head at the Cullens.

I clenched my fists together, my nails digging into the pale skin of my palms as I tried to _not_ launch at my used-to-be werewolf best friend, who was being very childish at the moment. This was not a good start.

"Jac-cob," I said with as much control as I could gather, quickly adding in the second part of his name. "I don't want to fight."

He let out a sardonic laugh. "Oh, yes, because we haven't been fighting at all," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Then he became serious. "Who the hell changed you, Bella? _Who._"

He glanced around suspiciously at the Cullens, whose faces were unfathomable and unreadable. Edward had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb while taking deep, shaky breaths.

"Stop," I said erratically to Jacob.

"Stop what?" he said, turning to me.

"Stop looking at them like that," I told him, my fists clenching even tighter.

He smirked. "So are you going to answer? Who changed you?"

"That's not important," I stalled. "Can we just forget that we're natural enemies and just be friends?" I almost burst out laughing at how hideous and dim-witted it sounded; though laughing wasn't the smartest thing to do right now.

He stared at me incredulously. "So you're telling me, forty years after _your_ funeral, forty years after _leaving _and becoming a bloodsucker_,_ that you want to be _friends_?!" he said, his tone getting angrier and more skeptical with each spoken word. "And the Cullens!" he spat furiously.

I winced with every word he said; grudgingly knowing that he was right.

"Jake, pl-"

"It's Jacob."

"Jacob," I sighed. "I can explain."

"Yes, please do, Bella. I would really like to know what actually happened besides the fact that _we_, the La Push wolves, had miraculously murdered you, especially after you were hit by that car in Juneau and you were reported to that bloodsucker at the Juneau hospital," he spat suspiciously, all in one breath.

So he had the impression that I was changed by the Cullens. True, I had been hit by the car and reported to the nearest hospital, which happened to be the one that Carlisle worked at. And, sure, I had been placed under only Carlisle's care, thankfully, so it was only he who really paid attention to me. But Carlisle had reported me alive after the accident, Alice had suggested that I had come down for a surprise visit with Charlie, and then along the way, the wolves had murdered me. That was the story that everyone was told.

I glanced at Alice, who shrugged nonchalantly, before looking back at Jacob.

"Besides the fact that you were changed," he added after a second, ignoring the snarls coming from my side of the battlefield. "I just want to know. Who. Changed you."

I was afraid to tell him. I knew how much he hated Edward and the rest of the Cullens, and I knew how the treaty had been partially broken.

"U-um…" I stuttered, backing away slightly.

"I did," came Edward's voice. I whipped my head around and stared at him as if he had five heads. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide as I stared at his perfectly composed face. "I changed her," he said softly, his eyes indecipherable.

Jacob stood frozen for a moment before easily stepping around me towards Edward, who remained unmoved and fearless.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said pleasantly, a beautiful smile splitting across his face, though it didn't reach his eyes.

I stood solid in my place, just like Alice and the rest of us, as I took in Edward's friendly but intimidating stance. I felt worry for Edward, who appeared so small compared to the towering Jacob in front of him.

Jacob smiled as if he had just received a cookie for doing a good deed.

"So, bloodsucker, it's amazing to finally meet the leech that destroyed Bella," Jacob said, his tone mocking.

Edward winced, but otherwise kept his smile. "That's saying a lot for someone who doesn't understand."

"I think I understand a lot more than you'd expect," Jacob defended. "You turned Bella, took away her life. Don't you think it'd be fair if I took away your existence?"

I gasped and quickly stepped in between the two of them, facing Jacob.

"Jacob, stop it. You're starting to sound like Victoria," I said.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes full of fury. "Bella, it doesn't matter. I'm going to murder this leech anyway, as well as the rest of the damned family."

"No, Jacob, please don't."

"Why, Bella? Why? They wrecked you and they tore you to _shreds._ And now you're defending them? How could you just let them into your life as if they never did anything to hurt you?" he said, his tone appalled and hurt as I grimaced. "Don't you remember _anything_ of what it was like after they left?!"

I swallowed and nodded my head as glimpses of the cliff and the broken CD's flashed through my mind. I saw Edward wince from the corner of my eye, and recognized that Jacob's thoughts were most likely scenes of me during the time.

I knew Jacob had wanted to kill the Cullens from the beginning, after discovering what had happened. I knew he would want revenge. And why? It was because he loved me. But I don't know if he still loves me.

"I saw you, and you don't know how it tore me apart to see you so broken and crumpled. So how, _how_ can you expect me to _not_ hurt them after what they did to you?"

Edward's teeth audibly clenched together before a tense silence filled the room.

"I…I don't know," I said quietly, avoiding eye contact as I uneasily fingered the necklace Edward gave me and crossed my right arm across my chest, my expression full of guilt.

Jacob frowned and took a step closer, his eyes on my left hand. "What's that on your finger?"

My eyes widened and I instantly dropped my hands behind my back.

"I-it's nothing, Jacob it's nothing," I said quickly.

He glared at me. "Stop it, Bella, I saw something."

He reached around my waist and gripped onto my left wrist before pulling it up to examine my hand. I averted my eyes from him and stared guiltily down at the floor on my right, waiting for the explosion. And, of course, it came.

"Oh,_ damn_. _Damn it Bella!_" Jacob croaked as I firmly and stiffly wretched my hand out of his grip and brought it behind my back again, eluding my eyes from his agonized expression.

I felt waves of calmness seep over the room, though it seemed to have no effect on Jacob.

"You're _marrying_ him?" he choked, his tone becoming angry. "_Why_ on _Earth_ would you marry _him?!_ And after all the pain he caused you!" I heard the rest of the pack snarl in agreement.

I winced and took a step back, falling right into Edward's stone chest. Edward grasped my hands tightly in his and buried his face in my hair. I could feel his cool, uneven breathing on the back of my neck.

"Why should you care who I marry?" I hissed. "It's _my_ life." Well, existence, really.

"And you plan to throw it away with him?!"

"Jacob, I'm _not_ throwing it away!"

"You know what? You're right. That's because you threw away your life forty years ago."

My voice caught in my throat as Jacob let out a string of profanities under his breath. He tried to control himself, his hands trembling as he took deep, steady breaths, closing his eyes and clenching his fists until finally, he'd gained control.

"Look, he didn't have a choice. I would've died," I croaked, inwardly gasping at how selfish and egotistical it sounded.

"I'd rather you dead than be a leech!"

His words hit me like a slap in the face. Jasper and Edward growled at him, but he ignored them anyhow. I suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"I can't believe you, Bella," he said, his voice breaking. "I saw the future, though. I saw _you_ in my future. I saw us with a family, with _kids._ I saw me giving you what _he_ couldn't."

Well, that was different.

Edward grimaced and I threw him a worried glance. I felt my heart shatter at the agonized look on his face…as if…as if he believed Jacob was right.

I turned my eyes back to Jacob.

"J-"

"If it had been up to me, I'd have left you to die. I'd rather you be in heaven then in this hell on earth," Jacob interrupted me.

"J-Jake-"

"Jacob."

"Jacob…I'm not living in a _hell._ We went through this already. I'm happy _now,_" I started as some memories began flowing back to me. "I love you, but not like how I love Edward. You _know_ I can't live without him."

Jacob snorted. "Is this because I'm a werewolf?"

I looked at him skeptically. "I don't give a care about whether you're a _werewolf_ or not! I just can't force myself to feel things that aren't real. I can't lie to you like that Jacob; I _refuse_ to do that to you."

Jacob was quiet while this information sunk in. Couldn't he realize that, even when I was human, I didn't love him like a soul mate? He was being very irrational, though I felt guilt engulf me.

Jacob sighed irritably. "I still don't see why you love him."

"The past is the past," came Alice's quiet, silky voice. "This is now. And things change," she stated sternly, her voice steady and collected as she stared at Jacob. "She's marrying Edward. Deal with it."

xxx

"Jacob…how did you find us?" I inquired quietly, sitting down on Edward's lap and enjoying the feeling of his warm arms wrapping around me. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and gently tilted his head into my neck, inhaling and exhaling contently. We were still situated in the nightclub, though all of the wolves had phased into their human forms so as to meet us personally.

Turns out, the two wolves I didn't recognize were new additions to the pack. The grey-haired wolf was Artemis and the reddish tan-haired one was his younger brother, Luke. Artemis was, of course, tall and muscular with jet black hair that was often spiked in the front, and was seventeen-years-old with milky-colored skin. Fifteen-year-old Luke was a couple inches shorter with messy, light black hair, a lean body, and a tan similar to Jacob's. The both of them were quite attractive, though I still prefer Edward (obviously).

"Simple investigation," Jacob replied as he stared incredulously at the sparkly microphone on the mike stand. "When news spread around Washington that you were killed by the big wolves, we instantly became suspicious and suspected that you had become a bloodsucker. Our suspicions were fortified when we heard some new kids were moving in to attend Forks High. One of your friends, Bella, I believe her name was Brianna, often came down to visit First Beach. One day, I ran into her and asked her about the new kids.

She mentioned the name Edward Cullen and I knew for sure that you guys had returned. And then she said your name, Bella. She said that you had become his girlfriend. And, forgive me, but it was absolutely effortless to get information out of Brianna. Anyway, she continued on, saying that you guys planned to move to New York. Our first destination? New York City."

Well this was news. Alice looked shocked for a moment before she quickly composed her expression. I looked at Edward, whose lips were pressed into a grim line. I'd have to talk to him later.

"After Jake, Seth, and I hunted all over New York," came Luke's deep gravelly voice as he joined in the conversation, "it was obvious that it was just a charade. A fake story that fooled everyone in Washington. So then we returned to Forks to rethink and devise a plan. I know it sounds like we are trying to stalk you, but –"

"But I believe in karma," Jacob interjected abruptly as he stared menacingly at Edward. A growl escaped Edward's chest.

"Hey, stop," I mumbled irritably to the both of them.

Luke laughed and continued. "Anyway, we headed for Michigan next, just a shot in the dark, and a pointless shot at that. Then Jacob remembered you mentioning something about the Denali clan in Alaska, and, well, we went searching for you. Of course, Tanya and her leeches weren't home when we knocked on their door. Scents are sometimes easy to track, you see."

"Er…when did you go looking for Tanya's family?" I asked.

"About a month ago."

"Oh, okay," I said, inwardly laughing at the fact that time had deceived them, for Tanya's coven had been visiting us at the moment.

Luke sighed. "Alaska is big, though there aren't many residents. But there are urban places, hence the location of this nightclub. What attracted us was the vampire scent, so we found Edward at the doorway of the nightclub, though craftily concealed."

I nodded, feeling guilty.

I turned to Jacob, who was having a silent conversation with Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes at him until Jacob sighed and looked at me.

"Yes, Bella?" he muttered, his voice strained.

"Jake, I really am sorry it happened this way," I said sincerely, though I knew 'sorry' wouldn't be the solution to the problem. "It's not that I don't care a-"

"It's fine, Bella," Jacob interrupted me, though his black eyes were dismal.

"No – Jake, please-"

"I'm fine," he said firmly.

I sighed and Edward gently pressed his lips to the side of my neck.

"Jacob, have you imprinted or whatever it's called?" Alice pondered shamelessly.

Jacob stared at her incredulously. "No," he answered simply. "But Paul and Embry have. Artemis too. He and Luke joined us about six years ago."

"Really?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "It's Leah."

"Artemis imprinted on Leah? But isn't it rare to find two werewolves imprinting on each other?"

Jacob shrugged. "Sure. But these two are different. Either way, it's too late now. They're already in love and there's nothing we can do about it."

Something about his tone implied that he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

"So, a nightclub, hm, bloodsucker?" Jacob said as he observed the flowing fountains and dance floor, changing the subject.

"Yep," Alice chirped happily. "Bella performs here every week," she gloated.

Alice went on to explain to Jacob what's been happening, and I could tell Jake wanted to murder her, but thankfully restrained himself.

"Can we talk?" I whispered to Edward.

"We are talking," he replied calmly.

"In private," I sighed.

Edward exhaled heavily and brought his right arm underneath my knees as his left arm curled around my lower back and lifted me up, breaking into a run out of the nightclub. He set me down in the shotgun of his Volvo before taking is place at the driver's side and shutting the door, though he made no effort to do anything else.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I said, slightly annoyed.

Silence.

"Edward?"

Silence.  
"Ugh, answer me," I said, trying not to become mad, though I was failing.

Edward sighed and brushed my left hand against his lips, his eyes thoughtful. "That mongrel is right," he admitted.

I groaned and pulled my hand away from his, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Edward, we've been through this!" I grunted. The two most important men of my life were getting on my nerves today. "How long is it going to take to prove to you that I love you?" I said exasperatedly.

"Bella…" he started, his eyes weary. "…how can you love me? Are you saying that what Jacob had stated never happened?"

"No," I hissed. "I'm not denying those things he'd said about me living through hell. It wasn't the best time, but things are different now."

Edward sighed and brought his forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had a frown on his face, and his eyes were agonized. How many times did I have to tell him that I love him in order for him to understand that everything's okay? He seriously thinks too much.

"But the things you went through…" he said guiltily.

I groaned and rubbed my temples, taking deep and steady breaths.

"Edward. Every relationship has its ups and downs. And this happened to be one of our downs. But it's over now. Alright? Too late to change anything."

He was about to interrupt me, but I pressed on, resting my hands lightly on each of his cheeks.

"And if you plan on asking later, regardless of the past, I'm choosing you over Jacob, not feeling regretful over the fact that I can't become pregnant, and loving you more than anything and anyone on this earth. Understood?" I said sternly, staring directly into his eyes.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Good," I said, gently pressing my lips to his before pulling back, resting my forehead lightly on his. "You don't know how much I love you, Edward. Why are you doubting me?" I whispered, my voice cracking. "The other day you said you knew I loved you, and I still do."

He pressed his lips together in a grim line and put his left hand over my right, which still rested on his cheek.

"I hate hurting you. I just don't get how you can still love me after I left you. And it just pains me to know that I was the cause of all your agony," he replied softly, his eyes weary and tired.

"You're hurting me now by doubting me," I said, lightly stroking his cheek. "You have to believe me when I say that I love you. You have to believe me when I say 'yes, I'll marry you.' You have to believe me when I say I'd marry you every single millisecond of eternity if it proves to you that you are all that matters to me."

A small smile formed on his lips, and he gently brought his lips to mine.

"Thank you, Bella," he murmured against my skin as his fingers wound in my hair, pulling me closer. "You are…truly amazing…" he said in between kisses.

I smiled and crawled into his lap without breaking the kiss. Edward wrapped his arm around me and my hands found their way into his soft hair.

Edward pulled back first and moved his hand from my hair to trace my lips gently.

"I really am sorry, love," he said softly. "Even after all you say, I can never understand how you can love me, a monster," he said.

"Um, the other day I said you were everything but a monster. And you still _are_ everything but a monster," I told him matter-of-factly as I gently ran my hand over the fabric of his shirt. "You're my sun."

Edward laughed at the tone in my voice. "If you say so," he sighed.

"I know so," I said, laughing at the cliché line as I pressed my lips to his. "You really don't see yourself clearly, you know that?"

He shrugged and then grinned crookedly at me. "My vision is just as blurry as yours."

Then he lowered his head and his lips went to my neck, along my collarbone and back again. He moved his lips onto mine and kissed me sweetly (while I found it difficult to think properly) before murmuring, "You're my angel."

I smiled and kissed him harder.

Then I felt something vibrate along my leg. Edward pulled back and chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a black Blackjack cell phone.

"Hello?" he said, smiling at me. I smiled back before resting my head just beneath his chin, one of my hands resting lightly on his chest, and the other wrapped securely around his waist. Edward snaked his arm around me and stroked my shoulder gently.

"_Are you two done yet? The club is going to open soon and Alice wants you to bartend. I'm waiting outside of the club, in fear of what I may see if I get any closer to your car," _came Jasper's mocking voice.

Edward laughed. "Who gave you the idea that we may be done with whatever we are doing?"

Edward winked at me and I laughed and kissed his jaw.

"_Emmett. Poor guy is scarred for eternity," _Jasper said with a chuckle from the other line. _"Oh, and Emmett told me to tell you that the backseat is a lot more comfortable than the driver's seat."_

I burst out laughing, though I did feel embarrassed. I could hear Jasper laughing on the other end as well.

Edward sighed. "Mind your own business Jasper."

_"Hey, I agree with Emmett, though. Alice and I – never mind. But seriously, come to the club before Alice drags you out with her own hands."_

"Alright, we're coming. Are the dogs still there?" Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I heard Jasper sigh on the other end. _"Yes, unfortunately. Alice called Carlisle and Esme and they're here, negotiating with Jacob. I didn't know he was the alpha of the pack. But you should come soon. I can hear them arguing inside."_

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and, this time, he sighed.

"We're on our way."

Jasper hung up on the other end and Edward stuck the phone back in the pocket of his jeans.

I opened the door of the driver's side before hopping out, somehow managing to hrut myself.

"Ow…" I mumbled as Edward slipped his arm around my waist. I stared at my poor foot, and the high heels that adorned it.

Edward kissed the top of my head before sighing. "I'll make sure Alice makes those heels two inches shorter."

Xxx

Back at the club, things were not pretty.

Jacob was completely trembling from head to toe with anger, his hands clenched into tight fists as he stood before a murderous-looking Rosalie. Carlisle's expression was unfathomable, while Esme's was clearly worried. Jasper had a restraining hand on both Alice and Emmett's shoulders while they glared at Leah, who had phased into her wolf form. Artemis (who had also phased) was growling at them for glaring at Leah, and Luke was leaning against the bar counter with his face in his hands.

Edward visibly tensed beside me, his jaw stiff and his eyes bleak. He gently pushed me over to where Carlisle and Esme were, and as soon as he released all of me but one hand, Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder, her eyes sad.

"And what makes you think that changing her is any different from changing any other human, Blondie?" Jacob hissed to Rosalie.

"Well, when you have the power to save someone's life, wouldn't you save them?" she responded angrily.

"You think. You. Saved her. By _changing _her?!" he emphasized heatedly, trembling more than ever as he tried to regain control.

Carlisle put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, attempting to draw her back slightly, but she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. Wow, Rosalie was actually defending me.

"Edward changed her because he couldn't live without her," Rosalie seethed. Though she looked close to tears (if she could cry) from my perspective. "If he hadn't done that, Bella wouldn't even be here now."

Edward winced beside me and involuntarily squeezed my hand. I looked up at him worriedly and he returned the stare, his eyes dismal.

"She's thinking about what it was like while you were gone…" he murmured sadly.

"Oh," I replied quietly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. I squeezed his hand lightly, telling him that all was forgiven, for he was bound to bring it up again.

"Yeah? He couldn't live without her? What about _me!_ No one cares for how it was like for _me_ with Bella gone!" Jacob exclaimed. He was starting to sound childish again, though I could see the pain and sincerity in his coal black eyes.

Rosalie's expression became unfathomable and she exhaled heavily.

"You don't know how it feels to become so close to someone, only to have them hurt you in the end," Jacob said.

Rosalie flinched, I grimaced, and Edward gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and taking steady breaths. I began to worry about him, especially as he tried to block out Rosalie's thoughts.

"Well, too late, she's a vampire now, what are you going to do about it?" Rosalie fired back, her eyes flat black. "She can't be a mother. She's not going to be your wife. She isn't that eighteen-year-old human Bella anymore, you pathetic mongrel. You can't change anything!" Rosalie yelled.

"I can change things by destroying you," Jacob responded almost immediately, his entire body shaking violently. Then several things happened simultaneously. Jacob phased into a werewolf, leaped at Rosalie, Emmett leaped at Jacob, and Edward pulled me and Esme out of the way, Carlisle following quickly after us.

"Oh my God," I said as Emmett roughly ran his fist into the side of Jacob's wolf body. I heard a howl of agony followed by many snarls. Talk about support.

Suddenly, Alice's little head popped up from the mound of dogs and vampires, her glare deadly as she pounced onto Leah. Meanwhile, Jacob and Emmett were having a violent brawl. This was a horrific pandemonium.

I let go of Edward's hand, crouched, and leaped at Jacob, sending the both of us onto the stage and away from Emmett and Edward. Jacob growled before standing up onto all four of his legs, his body slightly deformed.

"Cut it out, Jake!" I shouted, getting onto my feet.

Edward was at my side in an instant, shifting me so that I was behind him.  
"EVERYONE STOP NOW!" came an angry, deafeningly loud voice. It was also Alice's. Wonderful.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CLUB RIGHT NOW," she shouted angrily, glaring at each of the wolves.

Alice is very frightening when she gets mad.

Jacob deliberated for a moment before barking at his pack, trotting out the back door in which Alice held open. I saw two heads nod in agreement and follow him, while the other two growled in deviation. Jacob gave another menacing snarl at them before they whimpered and reluctantly followed along.

A tense silence filled the room while each of us tried to come up with something to say. Alice was at vampire speed, cleaning up the broken glass and etcetera.

I broke the ice. "I-Is it over? Are they gone for g-good?" My voice was shaky.

Edward turned around to face me and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lightly pressing his lips to my jaw. "They'll be coming back to negotiate the actual treaty."

I sighed and leaned into his touch. It still wasn't over. When would Jacob understand that this was my existence, not his, and that I'm perfectly content? And what would be the price to pay for him to finally get this?

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
lol, i sorta found the hone conversation with jasper funny. xD like i was cracking up haha.  
and i also found the fact that each couple soulmate would help the other.  
like artemis and leah and Alice and jasper growling at each other and whatnot. :P  
and if your waiting for jacob to imprint, dont worry. hes going to. just not yet... :P**

_anyway, i really hoe you guys liked it. ill try and get up the enxt chapter asap. until then, REVIEW PLEASE!_


	19. Chapter 18: Breathe

**chapter 18 peoples. originially, it was seventeen pages long. but i cropped it short to eleven, and the second part is going to be put in chapter 19. plus, i didnt really feel comfortable with the second part of this chapter - like soemthing wasmissing, so yeah. ANYWAY. hope you guys like it. i edited it numerous times, so, yeah. hope you like it lol :)**

**_NOTE TO READER: chapter 15 was edited. some dialogue with edward. long story short, when the denali clan came over, edward had trouble reading peoples mind. sorry. i forgot to include that xD anyway._**

**READ AND REVIEW!! and if something doesnt make sense, just pm me and i will confirm.**

--

**CHAPTER 18 – BREATHE**

_**The next night**_

Even through my granite-like, vampire skin, I could tell the air was chilly and cold as we ran vampire speed to a clearing that was eighteen miles away from the mansion. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I went on this trip to create a treaty with the wolves.

When we arrived at the deserted clearing, it was about 6:30 PM and the sky was a cloudy grey color. Edward immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head lightly as I slipped my left arm around his waist.

"Are they almost here?" I murmured, looking around at the surrounding forest.

"Almost. I can smell their scent from that direction," Edward replied softly, pointing to my left.

I sighed as the familiar, nauseating scent began to fill the air with the approaching werewolves. I could only smell three wolves, in which I recognized as Jacob, Seth, and Leah. As soon as the thought finished, I saw the three of them stepping into the clearing, Seth and Leah as wolves and Jacob as a human to discuss the situation.

Carlisle boldly took his place before Jacob while Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I stood back, watching the scene.

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle said amiably, though the friendliness didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Now, we need to work something out," Jacob said, his coal black eyes dull and lifeless.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Compromise."

Jacob shook his head stubbornly. "You broke the treaty. We get to attack."

This time, Carlisle shook his head. "What will the difference be if you attack us?"

"You won't exist and then we won't have to worry about any treaty," Jacob replied indisputably.

"Ah, but then you know wolves will not exist either," Carlisle said.

Jacob snorted. "I can die when I want. I can live however long I want to. I don't really care, as long as you leeches are gone."

Alice growled quietly and Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"Look, Jacob, we aren't here to fight. We are here to negotiate a treaty," Carlisle calmly said.

"A treaty? So you can break it again?"

Carlisle sighed. "No, we don't plan on breaking it this time around. We got what we wanted," he said, nodding his head in my direction.

"Yeah? And when will _we_ get what we want?" Jacob hissed, his eyes filling with anger.

"What is it you want?" Carlisle stalled.

"You all burned to ashes."

Carlisle looked at him tiredly. "The reason we are here is not to fight," he repeated. "We just want to be able to negotiate and work things out. We turned Bella, but it was a good thing to do at the moment, and Bella doesn't seem to have a problem with being a vampire. Why is it such a problem for you?"

Jacob glanced at me, his coal black eyes unfathomable. "I…I don't know," he said quietly, his eyes still on me. "I…I just want revenge."

I desperately wanted to go up to my past werewolf friend and give him a huge hug, but I knew that wouldn't happen, any time soon at least. I also wanted him to understand that this was what I'd always wanted, what makes me happy. But he couldn't see that. He wouldn't let go.

"Jacob," Edward's stern, musical voice rang over the silence of the clearing. Jacob stared at him wearily. "If you don't attack us, we will never go to La Push or Forks again."

"And Port Angeles," Jacob added.

"Seattle, instead."

"Port Angeles."

"Seattle."

"Port Angeles."

"Washington," Carlisle confirmed. I stared at him stunned, my eyes wide. "We will never return to Washington again. And if we do, you have the permission to attack us, kill us, whatever it may be. The rest of the guidelines will remain the same until then. No more biting a human, no stepping foot in any part of which is now your territory."

A tense silence filled the air as Jacob contemplated this option, his eyes pained and uncertain.

"He's considering it," Edward murmured in my ear, his cool breath sending chills down my spine.

Jacob frowned before moving his gaze to Edward and me. Another intense silence filled the air while Jacob pondered the option. His eyes were dead and lifeless when he responded, his voice just a hoarse whisper and his handsome face dismal.

"Deal."

And with that, he, Seth, and Leah disappeared into the darkness of the thick forest.

Xxx

I sighed as I stared at the club outfit Alice had laid out for me for the club attendance tonight – Edward's white, button-up, long-sleeved shirt, a black belt, dark grey skinny jeans, four-inch high black pumps, and undergarments.

Alice had me dress up alone, for she was quite occupied with Jasper doing God knows what. As I gingerly pulled on the outfit in my own bathroom at home, Edward was getting dressed on the other side of the wall in the walk-in closet.

I closed my eyes and groaned quietly, pulling on the jeans and shirt and rolling the sleeves up to my elbow like before. I smiled at the scent that lingered on the shirt – Edward's scent.

Then I stared incredulously at the wide, black, sleek belt and noticed a note attached onto the buckle.

_This goes around your ribcage outside the shirt. Make it tight. Also, unbutton the first three buttons of your shirt. And remember: lightly curled hair, eyeliner, mascara, grey eye shadow, some blush, and clear, shiny lip gloss. Love you, soon-to-be sister._

_-Alice_

As I got dressed and did my make-up, my mind wandered to a conversation Edward and I had had two nights ago after the new treaty was established. The conversation had revolved mostly around Jacob, the new treaty, and more Jacob issues. We had gotten into a small argument over Edward's need to protect my virtue along with the whole Jacob/treaty idea. In truth, I felt guilty; because I did see the agony laced in his deep eyes and could hear the hurt in his voice whenever he or I mentioned Jacob's name. I knew that no matter how many times I told him Jacob doesn't matter to me, a dominant part of him will always believe that he was not good enough for me, and that Jacob would always have been the better choice.

That is just the way he is.

And the dead look in Jacob's eyes when he arrived that night sent a twinge of agony through my heart. Where was the boy I knew when I was human? What happened to the gleeful, blissful smile that used to always be on his lips when I was there? What happened to all of his energy and excitement, the glow he had that made me happy when I was around him? It's gone – gone for forty years now. All because of me. Everything was because of me. I hurt Jacob and Charlie, and now, even Edward was doubtful of himself because of me.

I stared at myself in the large mirror, and I could see the distress and misery in my nearly black eyes. Wasn't I happy? Why had Jacob taken such an effect on Edward? My happiness level was parallel to Edward's, so when I or he was unhappy, the other was too.

Also, the treaty was very firm and solid, and I knew that one mistake from either side, well, mostly ours, could trigger a whole domino effect. I wasn't too thrilled over the fact that I would never be able to see Forks or even Washington again, though I knew that if we wanted to remain surely safe and somewhat trustworthy to the wolves, it would have to be that way.

I exhaled heavily and ran a hand through my dark hair, which was very lightly curled near the tips of the strands, my eyes still trained on my miserable reflection.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Love?" his musical, quiet voice rang.

"Oh, um, I'll be right out…I just – I need to put on my lip gloss and get these shoes o-on…" I stuttered quickly as I hastily picked up the black high heels.

"Can I open the door?" he murmured.

"Um, yeah," I said, trying to get the shoes on with my trembling fingers. Why was I so nervous suddenly?

Oh, right, because Edward hated seeing me sad.

Edward cautiously opened the door and an intake of breath escaped from him as he took in my appearance. Then his eyes moved to my face and his expression became concerned as he kneeled down, grabbed onto my hands, and held them still. He looked very handsome in his black shirt and light blue jeans, I noted.

"Love, are you alright?" he said softly as he stared right into my eyes.

"Yeah, I…I'm fine," I mumbled, forcing a smile. He didn't fall for it.

Edward sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. Then he grasped onto my waists and lifted me up, carefully setting me down on the bathroom counter before helping me into the shoes.

A sad smile was on his face while he did this. When he finished, he looked up at me, his eyes sad as he took both of my hands in his.

"Bella, I know you know I can't read your mind, and I wish you would just tell me what's bothering you now," he said softly, and I felt guilt drown me completely as he kissed me on the lips. Neither of us were as into it though, and Edward pulled back, his lips lingering just an inch away from mine, our faces close but not touching.

"Bella…" he whispered, his tone more agonized than ever as he stared into my eyes, me looking right into his.

"Edward..." I said, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't want to hurt you. And seeing you in agony is-"

I stopped, swallowed nervously, and looked away, realizing how much I sounded like Edward.

I felt Edward's right hand rest on my left cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"Devastating," Edward finished quietly as he stared at my face. "Distressing. Unbearable. Excruciating," he added, still stroking my cheek tenderly before sighing gloomily. "I'm not going to force you to tell me now, love. But when you're ready and if you're ready, I'm here," he said earnestly as I scrutinized his expression, his sweet breath touching my tongue.

I put my hand over his, which rested on my cheek, and slipped my fingers in between his so that they were laced together before bringing our hands to my lap, a small smile on my lips.

I leaned forward and felt his lips shape around mine, our lips moving slowly and considerately. My hand that wasn't interlaced with his curled around his neck and his other arm wrapped around my waist.

We pulled back at the same time, and I rested my forehead on Edward's.

"I love you, Bella," he said sincerely as he gave me a chaste kiss, his eyes understanding. "I really, really love you."

I smiled at him. "I really, really love you, too, Edward. More than anything in this universe."

He kissed me again, and the smile on his lips was evident, making me smile too.

"One month…" he murmured against my lips. "One month and you're completely mine."

My smile widened and I giggled quietly. "One month is a long time."

Edward pulled back and helped me off of the counter, took my head, and lay me down on the bed, laying down beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his side, my head resting just beneath his chin at the top of his chest. I could feel his chest rising and dropping with each steady breath he took.

We lay in silence for considerable amount of time, just enjoying each other's presence. Edward was lightly stroking my spine with the tip of his thumb while my right hand rested on his flat stomach.

I carefully flipped myself onto my stomach to get a better look at his tranquil face, and, if I hadn't known he was a vampire, I would have believed that he was sleeping, especially with his closed eyes and serene look. I calmly traced the outlines of his parted lips with the tip of my index finger, and I could feel his cool breath.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely as his eyes snapped open, radiant in the blackness of our bedroom. The only light provided was from the full moon outside.

"For what, love?" He looked baffled.

"Everything," I said, looking away shamefully. "I feel like…like I'm causing you pain because of my connection to Jacob. I just…I'm afraid to tell you things because I don't want to hurt you. I just hate seeing agony fill your eyes, it hurts me, too."

Edward sat up, pulling me with him while a miserable expression painted his face. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, too, love," he murmured, looking right into my eyes. "I can never overcome the feeling that Jacob should have always been better for you. And I know that Jacob is important to you, but I always get the feeling that he still loves you even if his thoughts say different, and it sort of…infuriates me. I guess I'm just a little overprotective of my soon-to-be wife," he stated with a sigh.

"Maybe," I said as he and I lay back down again, me snuggling into his side like before. "Probably," I added a second later with a giggle followed by Edward's chuckle.

"Jacob is gone now," I whispered, closing my eyes and burying my face in Edward's chest. "I don't think he's ever coming back." My voice cracked on the word 'ever', and Edward noticed that. He grimaced and became stiff, before relaxing slightly, taking steady breaths, and kissing the top of my head in reassurance.

I looked up at him to find his expression composed as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely, rubbing my back slightly as he tried to console me. He kissed my forehead gently.

"Edward," I whispered. "Kiss me."

I didn't have to ask twice before his lips shaped around mine, his arms wrapped around my waist and his hands pressed on my lower back while mine rested lightly on his muscular chest. I felt safe with his arms around me, his lips moving with mine. Jacob, Alice's visions, the treaty…all forgotten right now. The only thing I paid attention to at this moment was the god-like creature beside me, the only thing in this universe that could ever truly make me feel in love. This kissing was fierce, as if he put all of his love into it – not that hadn't put his love into the other ones. But I could almost feel the waves of affection rolling off of him, even after I pulled back and gazed into his deep eyes, my breathing ragged and unsteady.

"Feel better?" he murmured, tenderly stroking my cheek.

I nodded shyly and snuggled into his chest as his fingers moved to my hair.

We lay with each other for another companionable silence. Edward hummed my lullaby softly while I closed my eyes and sighed contently. It felt as if I was human Bella again, laying in my bed back home in Forks at night while Edward hummed me to sleep, his voice velvety smooth and silky. It felt exactly like that, in fact. The only difference was that I wasn't tired.

After a few more minutes, I heard Edward stop humming and sigh. I opened my eyes and looked up at him quizzically.

"We've got to go now," Edward murmured, though his eyes told a different story.

I groaned quietly and ducked my head down into the side of his neck, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Do we have to?" I mumbled against his skin. "I don't want to move yet."

Edward turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around my waist, a thoughtful expression painting his face. I felt his lips at the base of my exposed throat, move upward along the side of my neck, and curve around to the hollow behind my ear and then back down again.

"Mmm…" he hummed softly as I tried to control my breathing. "Me neither. Alice wouldn't be too happy…"

We lay in silence while I came up with a list of ways I could murder Alice for making Edward become a bartender, though the list consisted mostly of lighters, knives, and wooden sticks. Hmm...I could work with that.

"Ugh, fine," I muttered, erasing my thoughts as I tried to get up. However, Edward kept his arms locked around my waist holding me in place.

A mischievous smile played on his lips. "I said Alice wouldn't be too happy, not that we had to please her," he said craftily as he pulled out his cell phone.

I felt a toothy grin spread across my face as Edward's mischievous grin turned into my favorite crooked grin.

"Alice," Edward said as Edward sat up and placed me in his lap, snaking his arm around me once again.

_"Yes, Edward?"_ Alice's voice sang.

"I'm not coming to the club tonight," he said.

A deadly silence filled the air until Alice's volcano erupted.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING TONIGHT? WHAT KIND OF A FOOL ARE YOU? YOU KNOW I COULD FIRE Y – NEVER MIND! YOU IDIOTIC BROTHER I LOVE SO MUCH YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR I PROMISE YOU, NOT COMING WILL BE THE WORST THING YOU COULD EVER DO IN HIST-"_

"I'm going to spend the night with Bella," he interrupted calmly.

Another silence.

_"Oh, okay. We'll leave you two alone then."_

"Yeah," Edward replied with an amused smile.

_"Err, can I talk to Bella?" _Alice asked. Edward sighed and handed me the phone before resting his chin on my shoulder, his nose trailing up the side of my neck, to my jaw, and back down again.

"Hey, Alice," I said shakily.

_"Bella, will you do me a favor?"_

"Sure, what is it?"

_"I want you to seduce Edward."_

A third silence filled the room while I processed this information. I could feel Edward's chest shaking with silent laughter behind me, and I averted my eyes to the comforter in humiliation.

"Um, Alice, Edward is right next to me listening in on this conversation," I muttered almost incoherently.

_"Yes, I know that."_

I sighed. "How is this doing_ you_ a favor?"

Her explanation made me want to light myself on fire from embarrassment.

_"Well, Edward has been sexually repressed for too long, and the only person he'd probably give into would be you. So I guess this would be doing you both a favor. Or maybe the whole family. Because maybe after the task is completed, he won't be such a grouch. Really, I'm sure you'll both enjoy the opportunity. It's a really pleasurable experience, I mean, Jasper and I - never mind."_

"Oh, marvelous," I muttered sarcastically. "Stay out of my love life, Alice."

_"You're not doing it? I thought we agreed that-"_

"Go have fun with the poles."

_"But Bella-"_

"And get some digits for me."

_"You need to-"_

"Love you too!" Then I hung up and took a deep breath before craning my neck to look nervously at Edward.

He had his lips pressed together to stifle his laughter.

"You heard everything, didn't you," I confirmed quietly.

He nodded, his lips still pressed into a thin line, his eyes laughing.

"Wonderful," I said, running my hand through my hair.

Edward laughed quietly. "Well, love, at least we have the whole night to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, you know what I want," I mumbled stubbornly as I fell back onto the pillow, Edward lying down on his side next to me. I turned on my side to look at him.

His smile faltered until it disappeared completely, his expression thoughtful.

"Ugh, what happened to the no boundaries deal?" I grumbled exasperatedly.

Edward chuckled. "_That_ was just a way to get you to wear the ring."

I glowered at him. "Yeah, and it worked."

He laughed this time. "But you have to admit it, love, you like wearing it," he said, looking at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"I do," I said, gawking at his gorgeous face as he smiled proudly.

"You confuse me, Mr. Cullen," I mumbled.

"How so, Mrs. Soon-To-Be Cullen?" he asked. I visibly brightened at my new name, and Edward saw that.

"I just can't understand why you are so protective of my virtue," I whined. "It's not like I'm breakable. You can't hurt me."

A small, sad smile spread across his lips. "I know, love. But a something just holds me back."

"Yep. Your control pills," I said sardonically, nodding smugly.

He laughed and kissed my nose playfully. "Back in my day, it wasn't very gentlemanly you know."

I groaned at him for pulling up this excuse. "Yeah but that was like…140 years ago!" I complained as Edward laughed.

Then he sighed and his expression became serious. "I guess…it's just so new to me. I mean, I know I've said this before, but being with you, I have desires I've never ever experienced. And I'm afraid that if I do something wrong, then you might…not…love me as much. I don't know; I keep second-guessing my actions."

"Edward, you think that one little thing wrong is going to lessen my love for you? Wow," I said, shocked. "Just listen to me. It's always been the same way for me, too, and I wouldn't be worried about how well you can seduce me or whatever it is," I added with a laugh. "You're good at everything."

"Now _that_ is exaggerating," Edward replied with a laugh. "You _are_ too good for me," he said.

"_Please_," I said. "It should be the other way around. _You_ are much too good for _me_," I laughed, kissing him passionately and tangling my fingers with his hair. I felt him smile and enclose his arms around my waist, both of his hands on my lower back as I gave into his weight and fell back onto the pillow, his body resting carefully on top of mine.

"Oh, God," Edward murmured wearily against my lips. "I think my control pills are failing me."

"Oh, is that so?" I said slyly as I flipped us over so that I was on top. "And how on Earth could that happen?" I stated, laughing as I pulled back and kissed his neck gently.

"I don't know…" he played along. "Maybe it's because of this gorgeous, alluring vampire that's drowning me in her lovely kisses. But who knows?"

I laughed again and pulled back to see a stunning smile on his perfect, god-like face.

He stared at me lovingly as he tenderly stroked my cheek again.

"Really, though, love," he murmured seriously. "Seeing you in this outfit is awfully tempting. You kissing me like that is absolutely _alluring._ Just being with you alone is very appealing," he murmured.

"But…" I said, waiting for him to continue.

"But I really think we should wait until after the wedding."

I groaned. "That's a month from now!" I grumbled. "At least _you_ have control. I have no skill in that criterion whatsoever. It's so difficult when you are spending a night alone with your super hot vampire fiancé!" I ranted childishly with a pout.

Edward pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. But then his expression became serious yet again as he lightly traced my lips, his black eyes piercing.

"Oh, so I'm super hot?" he said, feigning confusion. "My temperature isn't that high, is it?" he added, feeling the skin of his exposed forearm.

"Edward Cullen…"

"Sorry, love."

I sighed and as I spoke, became dreamier and dreamier. "You aren't _just_ hot; you're loving, god-like, a wonderful kisser, handsome, did I mention loving? Sweet, sexy…" I instantly stopped and put both of my hands over my mouth, shocked that I had let that escape.

Edward gave me a dazzling smile. "So I'm sexy, am I?" he purred.

"Very," I mumbled, looking away sheepishly.

I felt Edward pry my hands away from my mouth and felt his lips on mine immediately after, us kissing feverishly. I gently traced his lower lip with my tongue. Edward pulled back first and I pouted, staring directly into his black, radiant and lustful eyes, which held so much adoration and love.

Then I felt very uncomfortable.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward said.

I exhaled, letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I still get to remind you to breathe," he said cheerfully.

I smiled and felt him kiss me again before pulling back, staring at me from underneath his eyelashes. I tried to breathe again.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do? It's only midnight. We've got all morning," Edward said with a hearty laugh.

I stared at him as if he had five heads. "Um, have you been paying attention to what we've been discussing?" I said skeptically.

Edward smiled at me apologetically. "It's actually committed to memory now. But Bella, making love is not an option right now."

My shoulders slumped and I glared at him, looking around the room for something to do _besides_ 'make love'.

"Hey, want to dance?" I said, nodding at the huge stereo system.

"Love, I thought you hated dancing."

"Yeah, but with you it's not too bad," I protested, pouting as I stared at him. "Please?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Not fair," he said. "I hate it when you use your pout. You make those luscious lips of yours very tempting."

I laughed. "I hate it when you look at me from under your eyelashes. You make your eyes so much deeper than they actually are, and then I find it hard to breathe!" I complained as he took my hand and led me over to the stereo.

Edward's eyes brightened. "Well, at least I get to remind you to breathe," he said.

I rolled my eyes and scanned his shelves of CD's.

"You into rock?" I asked, holding up a burned CD with various bands.

He shrugged. "If you want." He took the CD from my hand and put it into the player, an amused expression on his face.

"Who made it?" I said.

"Emmett and Rosalie. They wanted me to see other songs beside classical," he said with a laugh. "I've listened to it before, and it's actually not that bad."

"Good. Let's dance!" I chirped cheerfully as Edward hit Play and took my hand. 'Our Time Now' came on and Edward placed his hands on my hips as we danced to the beat.

We spent the next two hours dancing effortlessly, trying new moves and laughing our heads off, an occasional kiss here and there. We moved very freely with each other, and I danced easily with Edward guiding me. Some slower songs were thrown into the CD as well, ones in which Edward and I slow danced to (obviously). There were many songs, and I had loads of fun dancing to each of them.

After we finished dancing to "Shake It" by Metro Station, "What If", the last song of the CD, came on and we prepared to slow dance. Edward lightly placed both of his hands on my waist and I clasped my hands together behind his neck. I marveled at the affectionate expression on his beautiful face and smiled.

When the chorus came, Edward quietly sang to me the lyrics, his voice a tad bit smoother and more velvety than the actual singer.

"What if what I want makes you sad at me," he sang softly. "And is it all my fault oh can I fix it please. 'Cause you know that I'm always all for you, 'cause you know that I'm always all for you…" He gently brushed his lips against mine, and I closed my eyes and kissed him tenderly as his tongue gently traced my lower lip.

As the dance progressed, we didn't really pay attention to the music anymore, well at least I didn't. I gazed into his black eyes, which glimmered in the dark room, while we waltzed back and forth. Edward smiled at me before giving me another kiss and pulling back, his hands leading me as I began to get lost in his eyes, which seemed to be focused. His expression was thoughtful yet adoring at the same time. God, he was so perfect.

I hadn't even realized the song had stopped until Edward murmured, "Breathe, Bella."

I zapped back into reality and exhaled yet another breath I hadn't realized I was holding. We were now dancing to our own beat, Edward leading me to wherever. Then I felt something collide lightly with my calf and automatically looked down behind me, seeing the end of the bed.

I looked back at Edward quizzically, but his expression was composed and unfathomable. He gently set me down on the bed and kneeled down on the floor, helping me out of my shoes. I didn't even recognize the fact that they were literally killing my feet until now.

"These must be hurting you," he sighed knowingly, taking off both pumps and standing up. His brow was furrowed, and his expression was contorted in indecision and desire.

I kneeled on the bed so that my head was level with his and put both of my hands on either side of his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered, our lips just two inches apart, my eyes pleading for an explanation.

"Bella…" he started uncertainly. "If it's what you want…" His hands glided up the sides of my thighs to rest firmly on my waist, his lips lingering very close to mine.

"Edward, if you're not...ready...we don't h-have to…" I said erratically, though I thought the complete opposite.

He smiled at me. "I can't read your mind, but I can tell when you lie," he said. His right hand slid up to the wide belt surrounding my ribcage. I felt him loosen the buckle before hesitating, his hands just remaining on the belt. He cast me a questioning look and I nodded, implying that it was okay.

Edward gave me a small smile before kissing me, his hands slowly loosening the belt around my torso until it slipped off completely. I pulled back and gaze at his sparkling eyes, just searching for the ends of them.

"Just tell me what you want, and you can have it," he said softly, his sweet breath intoxicating me as I cautiously unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. When he didn't protest, I slowly unfastened the rest.

"Are you…giving in?" I asked as I gently ran my fingertips over the muscular planes of his bare chest and stomach, marveling at his perfection.

He shuddered slightly at my touch before replying. "Giving in," he nodded. He pressed his lips to the right side of my neck before leisurely sliding it down to my throat, and then to the skin just above the top of the white shirt.

"Right…now?" I said unevenly as my hands trailed to his pale shoulders, his shirt getting dangerously close to the floor until, finally, it did.

"Right now," he confirmed against my skin. I swallowed nervously.

I practically stopped breathing as soon as I felt both of his hands slip underneath my (or actually his) shirt and onto the pale, bare skin of my lower back. His right hand slid upward until it rested just beneath my bra clasp. I was having a very, very difficult time breathing.

"I love you, Bella," he said sincerely as he pulled me close so that our torsos were touching, his eyes searching mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you, too."

And then his lips were on mine.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK1?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

okay, if id dint make it clear enough. lemons. end of discussion.  
yah, i dont go into detail on that stuff. so you can use your imagination... o.o

ANYWAY. i hope you guys likd it. it wasnt too soon for lemons righ?? i sat inf ront fo the computer counting the months and relooking over some of the conversations and i just decided, 'what teh heck.' haha...long story short (again)? bella is sad that jacob is gone and that edward is insecure becayse of jacob. but anyway, thats not really importnat lol. i went with partially b and partially c, since the vamps and wolves dont like...hate hate each other, ut they agreed upon a treaty so they're frenemies!! not to worry, the jacob comes in briefly later, you jacob lovers. :P  
anyway, hope you guys DID like it :)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 19: Addition To

**okay peoples chapter 19. sorry i didnt update as quick i kept getting as whole bunch of writer blocks! T-T but anyway. sorry if you hate this chapter amnd i admit - i couldve dne better. inf act, this chapter may be edited. :D may or may not. depends if i can coem up with anything better. im really sorry if you dont like it though. :( oh and btw, i forgot to metnion this: credits go to stephenie meyer. lol i just realized that. anyway! read, and review if youd like.**

**ALSO. ive been trying to start up on an all humans tory - i dontknow if ill post it yet and the summary is still unclear. so yeah. just a heads up - may or may not be posted. :P**

btw, the beginnign takes place early morning, after the lemons/shower/stuff. they are just laying in bed chillaxing :D

read now :)

--

**CHAPTER 19 – ADDITION TO**

BELLA POV

"So, how was your night?" I murmured softly as my fingertips brushed over the bare, pale skin of Edward's chest and stomach, just above the waistband of his light blue jeans. His left arm was wrapped around my waist and touching the skin just beneath the bottom of the black tank top I'd changed into.

"Makes the Top Ten," he replied with an enthused chuckle. "One of the best ever, actually."

I laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his pale shoulder. "Hmm…I wonder what time it is…" I pondered shamelessly, closing my eyes and enjoying the tranquility.

Edward laughed and turned his head to the nightstand beside the best, glancing at the clock. "Quarter to eight."

I laughed. "How long have we been laying here?"

"You mean after the shower?"

"Yeah."

"About three hours, I think," he said with a wacky grin. I snorted and sat up, laughing.

"Three hours…" I mumbled. "Three hours doing nothing but laying peacefully in each other's arms," I said softly, gently running my hand through his soft, auburn hair.

"Plus another four hours of…" he trailed off, and I smiled at him wickedly, though I knew I would've been blushing if I were human. My thoughts flooded to last night (or earlier this morning…) when Edward had given in. In truth, seduction was another addition to his perfection. But it was Edward – he was good at everything. I giggled quietly and reached up and kissed his lips sweetly.

I felt Edward grin against my skin and I pulled back, smiling at him pleasantly. However, his smile faded as he took in my appearance. "What's wrong…" I said cautiously, looking over my body. I was wearing a black tank top and navy blue skinny jeans. Seemed decent, at least to me.

"You need to hunt," he sighed, brushing his lips against mine. "We both do."

"Well then," I started, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the bed while he quickly slipped on a t-shirt. "Let's hunt!"

After draining the two elks, I stood up and almost fell down again.

"Oh, God, hi," I said breathlessly as a laughing Edward appeared before me.

"Hello, love," he replied with a dazzling smile as his arm secured around my waist.

"Done hunting already?" I asked him, noticing his once again golden eyes.

He nodded and gave me a fervent, passionate kiss.

I grinned as he pulled me onto his back, his hands gripping underneath my knees, and broke into a run in the direction I recognized as the lake. I closed my eyes, smiling while I buried my face at the crook between his shoulder and neck.

Edward set me down on the wooden platform as I opened my eyes.

I leaned against the wooden railing of the platform that lay in the middle of the lake, my hands resting on top of the railing as I enjoyed the early morning view, and the peeking rays of the sun in the horizon. A light breeze swept through the air, and, just like the other night, the feeling was serene and composed.

Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I lay my head back on his shoulder, fingering the necklace he gave me, just feeling the rhinestones and diamonds and watching them sparkle.

As I stood there, my mind drifted to the day of the wedding, in which I anticipate so much. I envisioned my ultimate wedding dress, wondering if Alice, my Maid of Honor, would be able to find something identical to my hallucination. Probably. My mind moved to a scene where I sat in a chair before a vanity while Alice drowned me in rouge and eyeliner, taking me on the route to perfection. I smiled at the thought, though I wasn't too happy with Bella Makeover 101.

Then I saw myself walking down the aisle to the traditional wedding music, a bouquet of roses in my hand, my hair piled high on top of my head as I lithely approached the altar. All of my friends and family would be seated in the audience, their eyes trained on me and my dress. At the altar, Carlisle and Esme would have proud smiles on their faces, and Alice would probably be bouncing with excitement. Edward would look stunning in his black tux, no doubt about that. He would have my favorite crooked grin on his lips, his golden eyes loving and sincere as he'd wait for me beneath the altar. I visualized Emmett as the preacher, seriously saying the customary wedding vows while muttering 'vampire-related' things under his breath. That was it – I couldn't wait.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward asked softly as a light breeze swept the air.

I looked up at him lovingly. "The wedding. I just can't wait…" I responded excitedly, holding out my left hand to admire the engagement ring with a smile.

"Me neither," he replied, gazing out at the surface of the water. "Do you think Alice will let us move the date?"

I laughed dubiously. "I doubt it. She told me the other day that she wanted to make sure every detail was intact, so it would take about a month to do all the catering and such – humans, she said. I bet you if we tried changing it, she'd threaten us or something."

"Hmm," Edward murmured. "Do you think we could threaten to burn all of the clothing in her closet?"

"If you're willing to lose your Volvo in return," I said as I brushed my lips against the side of his neck.

"If that's what it takes," Edward said thoughtfully.

I stared at him incredulously, knowing that anyone who dared to damage his Volvo was bound to spontaneously catch on fire. I sighed. "Eh…she'll probably not let you see me at all three days before the wedding. And we know she can do that."

"Yeah, that's her Plan A of her 'Edward and Bella change wedding date' operation," Edward mumbled. "And I don't think I could deal with that."

"Me neither," I said. "Especially after last night," I added timidly as Edward laughed and kissed my cheek.

We stood in silence for a moment, me staring at my own reflection in the water.

"Would you like to swim with me?" Edward said suddenly.

I stared at him for a moment before I felt a smile split my face. "Sure."

He gave me a lop-sided grin. "I'm sorry it's so sudden…do you want to run back and grab swims-"

"Oh, no it's fine," I corrected him hurriedly. "It's rare to ever offend Alice cleverly – and ruining these jeans is perfect. Of course, I'll pay her back later," I teased.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No, you are _not_ paying any of us back, love. We'll probably get you a new pair."

"I don't need a new pair. Edward, have you seen our closet lately? I swear, there are at _least_ eleve-"

He put a finger to my lips, stopping me while chuckling. "Enough. We can worry about it later. Ready to swim?"

I nodded enthusiastically, grinning childishly at him.

"Over there, near the shore, it's obviously shallow," he said with an amused smile. "Where we are, it's about twenty feet deep."

I looked over the edge of the railing and decided that the twenty feet would be more exciting as I slipped off my sandals. I grinned wickedly at a confused Edward before hopping over the handrail while he shouted playfully, "Wait – Bella – that's the deep end!"

His voice was drowned out when my entire body went underwater, and I opened my eyes, seeing the little swimming fish through the clear water. I smiled and lurched upwards towards the surface.

The moment I felt my face touch air I inhaled, not used to the fact that I could hold my breath for as long as I needed to. I gathered all of my hair in both hands and squeezed, soaking out the water.

"Oh my goodness! It feels so good Edward I love -" I stopped when I realized Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly, looking around as I draped my hair over my left shoulder. I could smell his scent, but then again, I always did.

I shrieked when I felt something grab onto my right ankle and pull me underwater, followed by a ghostly chuckle right behind me. My eyes flipped open as I spun around and saw an amused Edward, his left hand grabbing onto my foot. I marveled at the perfect contours of his chest, having found it difficult to breathe yet again. Sure, I'd seen it before. But every time would always be like the first – it always worked that way with everything about Edward.

Edward pressed his lips to mine for a chaste kiss and gave a shove that propelled me upwards and out of the water, right into the newly conspicuous rays of the sun. Edward popped up on my left, a huge smile on his lips as he took in my appearance. His auburn hair was messy and wet, diamonds of water along the tips of the strands.

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are in the sun?" Edward murmured dreamily as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No," I said, feigning hurt as we floated easily in the water. I moved a lock of his hair that dangled in front of his eyes out of the way and kissed him feverishly.

Edward smiled. "Well then, you look absolutely gorgeous when your skin sparkles like this," he said against my lips. I felt him trail his fingertips along my exposed collarbone and shoulder before traveling down my left arm. When he reached my wrist, he gently grabbed onto it and brought it to his lips, placing gentle kisses here and there.

Then he let go and brought my lips to his again. I pulled back and grinned deviously. Before he could say anything, I shoved eight handfuls of water at his head and chest. I burst out laughing at the expression on his face. His jaw dropped in mock astonishment and he stared at me, new diamonds of water dripping from his hair, his neck sparkling from the rays of the sun. His eyes said, 'you'd better watch out.'

I smiled innocently before leaping out of his arms a second too late. I shrieked when I felt a bucketful of water drench my already wet head and clothing before diving underwater. Edward's laughter faded as I descended beneath the surface, a wide smile plastered on my face.

We continued on for who knows how long, splashing water at each other and kissing every now and then. We even managed an underwater tag game, using the advantage of being underwater for as long as we wanted to. I laughed most of the time, Edward's musical laughter in harmony with mine, especially when he'd sneak up to me from behind and hold me in his death grip. It made me happy to see that he was happy, too.

"You never cease to amaze me, Bella," Edward said seriously as he set me down on the grass surrounding the lake and placed me in his lap, the sunlight drying our bodies. He brushed his lips softly against mine while I straddled him.

I rest my forehead against his and gazed dreamily into his golden eyes, piercing and glowing as they stared back into mine. My hands were entangled in his drenched, disarrayed hair, our lips just two inches apart. The warmth and heat of the sun felt amazingly good, especially in contrast with my pale, granite-like vampire skin.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, gently running my fingers through his hair before curling them around his neck and pressing my lips to his.

"As I love you," he replied softly, returning my kiss with more force. He kissed me sensuously, his warm lips putting me in a daze and making me feel as if my chest might burst with love and passion. He pulled back first and rested his forehead against mine again, breathing steadily. I closed my eyes and listened to his calm breathing while we sat there, his arms wrapped around me.

"The sun feels so warm," I sighed happily as Edward lay down. I crawled up so my feet were level with his and lay down beside him, resting my head and hand on his chest.

Edward flipped onto his side and I felt him bring his lips to mine, kissing fervently and eagerly. His left hand trailed from my ankle, up the side of my leg, and curled behind my knee. His hand stayed there a moment before he hitched my leg over his hip, his lips still feverish and fierce and my breathing becoming erratic.

I buried my hands in his soft, bronze-colored hair, cherishing the softness and fullness of his lips, my hands caressing every inch of his face and neck.

"You're _lips_," he breathed, kissing me sensuously now. "…are so warm," he murmured lovingly, and I smiled and pulled back until our lips were just two inches apart again.

We lay in each other's embrace, staring into each other's eyes, for an immeasurable amount of time. I allowed myself to get lost in his golden orbs, zoning out everything around me and focusing on the Adonis beside me. These moments were innocent, just a chaste kiss here and there, wordless love. We didn't need words to express our love for each other.

Edward lightly ran his fingers through my dark hair, a smile evident on his lips. Suddenly, the smile wiped off his face and his eyes became suspicious, his expression absolutely concerned yet livid simultaneously. He sat up, pulling me with him, and glanced around at the surrounding forest, his now black eyes searching franticly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around but seeing and smelling nothing. The woods were oddly silent – I just realized that.

Edward didn't respond for a moment before he looked at me, a small grin forming again, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I thought…" he started. "Never mind. It was probably my imagination."

I frowned but lay back down again, pulling him with me. He lay down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, and we adjusted into the familiar position again.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. He didn't seem very happy.

He nodded, looking past me instead of at me. I felt a knot form in my stomach, but didn't push. I'd do that later.

Another silence passed before I spoke. "What are you thinking, Edward?" I murmured softly as he chuckled.

"It's usually me asking that," he mused, his eyes laughing.

"I know," I sighed with a strained laugh.

"Hmm," he pondered. "What do you think I'm thinking?"

I glowered at him and he laughed musically. Like always, I found it difficult to stay mad at him and laughed along with him, feeling like life couldn't get any better. I was getting married soon to the one man who ever won my heart, the sun was bright and luminous, and I'd gotten my wish fulfilled – before the wedding.

"I could find out for myself, you know," I teased, rubbing my nose against his and then pulling back to stare into his amused eyes.

Edward brushed his lips against mine and murmured, "Well then, no one's stopping you." Then he kissed me with more force.

I grinned and closed my eyes, absorbing his power. I expected a blast of words, or some fragmented thoughts, but something was wrong. I couldn't read his mind – like something was blocking me.

The expression on my face must've shown my thoughts, for Edward then said, "What's wrong, Bella?"

I frowned and tried again, but still nothing. "I…um…I can't read your mind," I whispered, frowning. "That's not possible. I…I should be able to. I could read anyone's mind as long as I have the power. Are you blocking me?" I asked, baffled.

He shook his head no. "Bella, maybe it's something similar to the way I can't read your mind," he murmured thoughtfully. "I mean, this is the first time you've tried reading my mind, right?"

I nodded, staring into his sincere, golden eyes for comfort.

"Then maybe our minds work the same way," he reassured me quickly.

Maybe. Hopefully.

Xxx

"This color really works for you," Alice complimented as she finished the last fingernail. "Blood red. Hmm…maybe we could do something similar for the wedding."

I was currently sitting in a chair in Alice's bedroom while she was tampering with my hair and face. Jasper was out hunting, and she'd shooed Edward away from the room, which both of us had protested to. But Alice can be Alice. Carlisle and Esme were working at the hospital.

I snorted. "Why are we giving me a makeover again?"

"Because Rosalie is busy with Emmett somewhere in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, right." I sighed and let Alice move to hair and make-up. Really, all she was doing was wasting materials – it's not like I'm going anywhere.

"So, how was your first time?" Alice asked casually, taking a lock of hair into her little hands and twirling it around the curling iron.

If I were human, I would be blushing fifty shades of red.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Alice said, shaking her head in disapproval. "You know. Don't make me say it out loud."

I sighed. "It was…perfect." There, that seemed to work.

"Hmm," Alice replied nonchalantly, not pressing for more, which I was thankful for. She finished curling my hair and took the front locks and pulled them back, clipping them on top of my head. "Done." Then she proceeded to the rouge.

I was silent the whole time she did my make up, through the blood red lipstick, black eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara, and blush. Alice frowned but continued working, probably wondering why I wasn't protesting like usual.

In fact, my thoughts were going wild in my mind while I thought back to the lake. Why couldn't I read Edward's thoughts? That was nearly impossible. Is something wrong with my power? Is something wrong with his mind? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't have. And then when Edward hesitated to tell me something – imagination couldn't possibly trigger the look that formed across his face. And what made him become suspicious? Did he sense someone nearby (because I surely didn't)? I mentally smacked myself on the forehead – I should have tried reading his mind _then._ However, would I have been able to read his mind, or would it come up as nothingness?

"Bella?" Alice's musical voice rang through my ears.

"Hmm?" I replied, looking at her, concern painting her face.

"Is everything okay? You seem out of it. Again. This isn't about Edward, is it?" Alice joked, though the worry was visible in her eyes.

"It is, but not like before," I murmured. Her eyes wanted more, though she didn't speak.

Another silence while she grabbed an outfit from her closet for me to wear.

"Something's wrong," I blurted suddenly. Alice stepped out with a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black vest, and a blue t-shirt. She walked over to me and handed me the outfit, her eyes locked with mine, questioning, eager.

"I…" I started uncertainly. "I think Edward saw something in the forest near the lake. Or something made him become angry."

Alice nodded, her eyes calculating.

"I didn't see, or…or smell anything, but Edward seemed pretty suspicious. When I asked him, he just said that he probably imagined it. But that's not Edward," I whispered.

Alice's eyes widened slightly, and she nodded fervently. "Then what happened?" she asked slowly.

"Well, I didn't push for it, I mentally told myself I'd ask him later. Though now I think I should have tried," I said with a throaty laugh. "The expression on his face…I…I'm almost absolutely sure something happened. Something he isn't willing to tell me about. And when I absorbed his power and tried to read his mind, I couldn't – like a wall was keeping me out. I guess it's similar to the way Edward has to deal with my mind, but still. He wasn't blocking me, he said so."

Alice didn't reply, but her eyes were distant.

A knock at the door made both of us jump.

"Who is it?" Alice sang, though she and I both knew it was Edward.

Edward sighed on the other side. "You know it's me. Alright, Alice, what are you doing to Bella that you need to keep me from knowing?" Edward growled.

Alice looked at me questioningly, and I shrugged and put on the outfit.

"Um…I'm giving her a makeover," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Right. You've been blocking me ever since we got home," Edward said. "Unblock your mind, Alice."

Alice dropped the brush she was holding and looked at the door as if it were a monster.

"What are you talking about, Edward? I'm not blocking you at all," Alice said, her voice shaky. "Edward, I'm not blocking you."

It was silent from the other side until Alice walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a very worried Edward. His brow was furrowed and his hands were tucked in the pockets of his jacket.

"Come in," Alice murmured. She left the doorway and hurried to her purse, puling out a small silver cell phone, her forehead creased with worry.

Edward quickly walked in and I ran over to him, burying my face in his chest and inhaling his sweet scent. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Jasper, are you done hunting?" Alice murmured into the phone. I'd never seen her so serious.

_"I'm very close to home. Rosalie and Emmett are with me. Why?" _

"We have a problem," she said, just as the front door opened. Alice shut her phone and scurried down the stairs, Edward and I right on her heels.

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist and Rosalie and Emmett stared at us quizzically while they stepped through the doorway and shut the door.

Edward tensed beside me, and I looked up to find him apprehensive. I squeezed his hand in reassurance while we sat down on the couch. Rose and Emmett remained standing, and Alice and Jasper took the loveseat.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked.

"We're not sure yet," Alice replied with a sigh. "But we think Edward's powers are messed up, too."

Emmett stiffened and his eyes turned black, a quiet growl escaping his chest. Rosalie put a hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly, calming him down immediately. Jasper's teeth audibly clenched.

"Edward," I murmured quietly. "What really happened at the lake this morning?"

He hesitated before answering, his eyes uncertain and uneasy. "I was just lying with you," he started. "…before I was suddenly barraged by all these thoughts. And they were thoughts from many different people at one time."

We listened in silence while he continued to speak.

"But they came really swiftly. Like a violent volcanic eruption that lasted for a millisecond," he said, his forehead creasing. I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it gently, thinking.

"And then they were gone. It all happened very quickly," Edward added. "Now, I can't read any of your thoughts," Edward said, looking around at all five of us, his expression wary. "Not Emmett's. Or Jasper's. Or Rosalie's."

"Who did the thoughts belong to?" Jasper asked while Alice closed her eyes, most likely searching for the future.

"A lot of people – Carmen, Tanya, Jeremiah, Emmett…" he said. "But I know you weren't in the forest, Em."

Emmett shook his head and crossed his arms. "I was with Rose."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And when I tried to read Edward's mind, it came up blank, like something was blocking permission."

"This…is terrible," Alice said, slowly opening her eyes. "Bella, absorb my power and see if you can see anything."

I nodded and soon enough, I was looking for the future. Black. Nothing showed up – just blackness. I tried again, and again, and again. Blackness, as if, similar to the mind-reading, something was preventing the visions from a appearing, like a solid, brick wall. I was at my sixteenth try before I opened my eyes and looked hopelessly at all of them. Now I felt what Alice and Edward went through.

"So, first Alice's visions are messed up," Rosalie whispered. "Now, Edward's mind-reading power has stopped working."

"With the exception of the many thoughts that suddenly came to him at the lake," I added.

Rosalie nodded. "Marvelous."

"We suggested that the Volturi was at fault last time," Alice muttered. "Can we be sure about that?"

"No," Jasper replied. "Not without Edward's or Alice's powers."

"Ugh," Alice said, burying her face in Jasper's chest. "I feel so _uncomfortable_. The future is gone…has been for a while now. I just have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen."

And eerie silence filled the room while we all glanced at each other worriedly.

"It's like…like a game," Alice mumbled. "I feel like we're in a v-video game or something."

"But there has to be a reason why Edward's _and_ Alice's powers aren't working!" I protested. "People don't just block them for nothing."

"There may, there may not be," Jasper replied. "And how can we be sure that a 'someone' is causing this? It could just be something that's happening over time."

"But how? Carlisle said that shouldn't be possible," I muttered.

"Let's say someone is causing this," Jasper said. "Who would be the suspect?"

"Jeremiah," Edward responded immediately.

We all stared at him incredulously.

"What? It's possible," he retorted. "He's the only vampire we know next to nothing about, and when the Denali coven came over that day, I had difficulty reading minds," Edward said, his velvety voice determined and fierce. "And realize, after we met him, everything went ballistic," he murmured, turning his eyes to me worriedly.

"The next thing you know," he whispered. "None of us will have powers."  
Another deadly silence filled the room while all of us processed this information.

"But that's not his power…" I murmured. "He controls time."

"Well, then, who could it be? If not Jeremiah, then who…" Emmett grumbled.

It didn't have to be someone we knew - maybe it was a vampire none of us knew about. But the vampire knew us. Or, maybe Jasper was right. Perhaps, this is what happens over time. But we couldn't know that. And besides, Carlisle never lost his compassion, and he'd beena round for over four hundred years. Or maybe that was just the way he is and always will be. I inwardly groaned – I was very, very confused.

We sat in a silence, all of us lost in our own thoughts. That is – until the phone rang. None of us moved to get it for the first three rings.

"U-um, I'll get it," Alice mumbled quickly before hastily standing up and running to the kitchen.

Jasper stood up and followed her just as Alice brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Tanya?"

_"Hello, Alice,"_ Tanya's voice rang from the other line, her tone somber. _"Listen…there's something wrong…"_

Xxx

"Great," I muttered sarcastically as I snuggled into Edward's side on our king-sized bed. "Alice. Now you."

Edward sighed and turned onto his side so that we both faced each other on the pillows.

"Do you still think it isn't Jeremy?"

"Jeremiah."

"Do you still think it isn't Jeremiah?" he corrected himself, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. I lightly traced it with my fingertips, chuckling quietly.

"Well…I'm swerving," I admitted, my lips twisting up into a grin.

He smiled at me, though it didn't reach his eyes. "At least someone's trying," he sighed. I knew he knew that Alice and they didn't agree with him.

But I wasn't. In truth, the "I'm swerving" was a partial lie. I believed him – I believed that Jeremiah was the cause of all this pandemonium. But Jeremiah's reasoning for all of this was still unclear. In fact, Tanya had informed us that Jeremiah had gone hunting for over two weeks now…and hasn't returned since. No communication or contact…absolutely nothing of his whereabouts. They were getting worried that he'd left the coven. Just left.

"Edward," I murmured, tangling my fingers in his hair. "What if Jeremiah was in the forest this morning?" I whispered. "What if it wasn't your imagination? If he's the one causing our problems, then he must've been the reason you received so many random thoughts."

Edward looked thoughtful for a minute before replying. "Well, based on our earlier discussion, Jeremiah can only take away powers or mess with them to make them not work properly, or control time. I don't see how that would relate to suddenly giving me random thoughts. It just doesn't connect."

I sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. "It doesn't. B-"

Edward put a long finger over my lips, stopping me mid-sentence. "Love, please forget about it for now. You're working yourself over it," he murmured, leaning over and gently pressing his lips to mine in an effort to distract me. But I knew that deep down, his stomach was knotted with worry.

"I know," I replied. "I just…it's bothering me. I just wish everything would go away. It's so confusing, I can't figure out-"

He interrupted me with a passionate kiss that made me dizzy, even for a vampire. "Just forget about it for now, love," he said desperately, tangling his fingers in my hair before kissing me fervently again.

Edward slid one of his hands down the side of my ribs to the bottom of my shirt before carefully sliding it upwards, my shirt going with it. His smooth, pale hands glided across the bare skin of my side, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ed-" I moaned, but was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

Both of us froze and Edward pulled back, his eyes suspicious and concerned. He quickly put my shirt back down and pulled me to my feet, walking me swiftly out the door and to the top of the staircase. At the same time, Rosalie and Emmett emerged from their bedroom, their eyes questioning and their brows furrowed. Mine was, too. Who would search for a house in the middle of the woods at midnight?

I heard footsteps followed by the turning of a doorknob – Carlisle opened the door, greeting amiably, "Hello, how can I h-"

He stopped as he took in the scents, the appearances. We all did. I recognized these people – or vampires, I should say – from the descriptions the Cullens had given me.

"Carlisle, my good friend," came a haunting voice that caused Edward to growl and put me behind him. I peered over his shoulder and saw a pale figure.

"Ah, and Edward," the same voice was oddly friendly as he took in the image of my fiancé. "It's been a while since our last encounter."

Aro stepped through the doorway, and behind him were six other vampires – Jane, Demetri, Caius, Marcus, Felix, and…Jeremiah. The Volturi.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! mneh. sorry if you think this hcapter sucked. .-.**

**alright...soo..in case its unclear at what happened at the lake: Edward;s mind was empty -since bella was the only person he felt was around and cant read her mind - and then suddenly lots of thgouths came into his mind. he became suspicious because he couldnt smell or sense anyone within distance. HAHAHA!! now how is that possible? cleverly planned muahaha. plus bella cant read nobodys mind either because if his power dont work, when she uses it, it wont work either.**

NOTE TO READER Muse44. i tried to apply the power thingy you suggested. thanks for the suggestion!! :)

ON A DIFFERENT NOTE...how many of you guys saw the official twilight trailer?! the third one inHD or somethin. i LOVED it. i cant wait for the movie now! :D :D :D

anyway, review if youd like :) 


	21. Chapter 20: All's Fair in Love and War

alrighty peples hcapter 20. this one...wow its shorter than i thought LOL. i rewrote it over and over again and eventually just gave up and screwed up the ending o.o. sorry lol. and btw, thanks for the support in the last chapter efore this, im glad you guys liked it :)

addiaointlly, sorry i havent been updating. ive psoted up my human story thingy. if you want to check it out. maybe, maybe not. lol. and secondly, if this chapter makes no sense, im really sorry and do PM me and ask. i tried to explain how everything worked without making it sound so conspicuous and all that, so eyah..

anyway, read and review please!

--

**CHAPTER 20 – ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR**

BELLA POV

I wanted to run from the room. I'm sure everyone did. But my feet ignored my wild thoughts, nailing themselves to the floor, my knees locked and my back rigid and stiff. Edward slipped his fingers through mine and held my hand tightly, taking a staggered step back until I was pressed against his back. Aro stood before Edward with a pleasant smile on his face, his eyes dreamy and radiant as if it were the happiest moment of his existence. The ash gray cloaks of the Volturi members were ghostly and had an eerie appearance.

Jeremiah was staring at me with utmost curiosity, his red eyes curious, triumphant, and devious. His curly brown hair dangled in front of his eyes, a smirk playing on his pale lips. For a second, we locked eyes, his stare penetrating and fierce. It felt as though he saw everything about me right on the spot. I cocked my head to the side, my brow furrowing while Jeremiah's stare became even more intense and focused. Nonetheless, I couldn't break my gaze away from him, like a wire connecting our stares. Until Edward let out a low growl.

Jeremiah abruptly looked away, his eyes now on Jasper. He looked slightly annoyed and irritated, the smirk completely gone from his face, the mischief erased from his expression. I hadn't even realized Aro was carrying on a conversation with Carlisle.

" – and Volterra has been such fun! St. Marcus Day was very, indeed, successful and I truly believe – "

"Aro, I do not intend to disrespect you in any way, but I'm curious. What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, his expression unfathomable.

Aro let out a chortle. "My friend, why should it matter? Good friends don't question each other why they have come, even if it _is _for a friendly visit."

"Visit, my ass," Rosalie muttered under her breath. Emmett quickly put a large hand over her mouth.

Carlisle grimaced uncomfortably. "Though, I'm sure, this visit is not mandatory for Marcus or Jane?" he gestured at the two, who were standing side by side behind Aro. Marcus looked absolutely bored, staring blankly at the wall behind us, while childish Jane flashed an angelic, innocent smile at us.

"No, haha, no of course not!" Aro laughed. "But I do insist that they come. A trip like this should not ever be done without Marcus or Felix or darling Jane." He reached behind him and Jane stepped up beside him, her full lips twisted up into a childlike smile regardless of the dark look in her eyes while she stared around at us.

Her gaze landed squarely on me for a moment, her stare intense and unyielding.

A low growl escaped from Edward's chest, and Jane laughed, the childish sound parallel to that of wind chimes.

"My friends, we mustn't be rude," Aro sighed, glancing back and forth between Edward and Jane.

Then he looked at me.

"Well, well, Carlisle, you had not mentioned of your new coven member?" Aro took half a step closer to me but froze mid-stride when Edward hissed at him, stepping directly in front of me.

Carlisle cleared his throat nervously. "Family member, actually."

Aro nodded with a wide smile, looking over Edward's shoulder to me, his eyes extremely curious.

"Yes, yes. And, ah, who is this lovely lady?"

"Like you don't already know," Alice mumbled, glaring at Jane.

Aro froze for a moment, looking more like a mannequin then a vampire. Abruptly, laughter rang through the air as Aro clapped his hands together perpetually, laughing gleefully all the while.

"Ah, yes, yes. I must admit, I _do_ know of this young woman. Jeremiah has told me lots. Seen her many times, too…many times…" Aro glanced slyly at Alice and then to me. "Sweet Isabella Swan who almost cost Edward his existence…" he clicked his tongue enjoyably, glancing at Edward. "Shame, shame. What a _catastrophe_ that caused! It would have been an _infamy_ to destroy such a handsome young man with such talent!" Aro exclaimed joyfully.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We see you have a new member as well."

Aro laughed and shook his head no. "New? Oh heavens no! Crafty Jeremiah has been with us for ages and ages. He does make a fascinating Volturi member! Handsome, attractive, and powerful…"

Aro looked around at Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I. "Just like you four."

His eyes stopped on Edward, trailed down his arm and locked on our intertwined hands.

His gaze locked there. "Ah, that's a lovely wedding ring!" he gracefully reached over and tugged my hand out of Edward's (ignoring Edward's hisses) and brought my hand up, examining the ring. "Marvelous! Oh, how enticing! My, you must indeed tell me who this lucky man is! I do in fact intend to send you a wedding gift, and I'll definitely need two names…"

"We don't need any gift from you," Edward growled angrily, taking my hand back from Aro's and into his.

Aro's gaze moved to Edward, and a quick laugh rumbled. "I take that you're the fiancé?"

"Precisely," Edward replied, his expression smoothing out and becoming unfathomable. "And, I repeat, we have no need of your – " he forced the word out " – generosity."

"Why, Edward, we insist! A divine necklace for the young lady, fitting perfectly around her pale, lengthy neck, rubies and diamonds glistening in the light!" Aro exclaimed gleefully. "You must ac-"

"Enough," Carlisle's voice rang throughout the house. "You and I both know you did not come here to discuss a wedding."

Aro sighed and Jeremiah stepped up, standing two feet away from Edward.

"Ah, in fact that is not the true reason," Aro murmured. "But who can resist such powerful, talented vampires? Such perfection…" he took a step towards me, ignoring Edward's warning hiss yet again. "Such talent in a woman such as you, young Isabella. I'm sure Heidi may murder me in my sleep when she sees that you have joined us…" he chuckled at the joke, but then his tone became dark again.

"You do, of course, plan to join us?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

Edward's hand tightened around mine until the tendons of his knuckles were visible though his marble, pale skin. Suddenly the air around us seemed toxic.

I swallowed, trying to make my voice sound as fierce as possible, although it only came out as a faint whisper. "I said no once. I'm going to say it again. No, thank you."

Aro stood for a moment before glancing at me skeptically. "One of such power, and you intend to waste it?"

"Wasting it," I replied, my voice fiercer. "…would be using it in Volterra with _you._"

I heard Rosalie chuckle quietly, and Edward's hand relaxed against mine.

Aro frowned for a moment, no hint of a smile on his ancient face. He then turned to Edward and Alice, who stood side by side.

"And you two?"

"They won't want to," Jeremiah replied instantly, his tone firm and confident. "Stubborn fools," he muttered. Jeremiah crossed his arms across his chest impassively, his eyes wary.

"And if she doesn't join," he nodded at Alice. "Jasper won't either."

"Exactly," Alice replied confidently. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?" she glared at Jeremiah.

He grinned. "Alice, do not snap at a Volturi member. You should most definitely be punished for that."

He smiled innocently at her before tugging up Jane, whose sweet, angelic façade was irritating.

"A hahaha!" Jasper laughed nervously, getting up behind Alice and putting both hands on her tiny shoulders. "Alice really had no intention of mocking you, or the Volturi for that matter."

"Yes I did," she said, frowning up at Jasper. He stared at her a moment before sighing.

"What Alice meant was –"

"Leave."

"And by that –"

"Or explain to us why you're here at this ungodly hour!" Alice exclaimed exasperatedly. Jasper groaned and murmured into Alice's ear, "I'm trying to get out of this alive, love."

She ignored him and glanced around at the Volturi.

"Really, what's your intention?" she asked.

"You do understand," Jeremiah began slowly. "…that our policies have changed as the years have gone by. Now, we do anything to get the best into our royal family. As long as it doesn't murder anyone."

He smiled naively at Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I. I realized Jeremiah wasn't talking all weirdly anymore – he sounded like a modern, twenty-year-old man.

"So how does this apply to our situation?" I murmured.

Jeremiah glanced at me. He paused before answering, his voice loud and clear. "By the fact that you don't have your powers."

It seemed everyone except the Volturi inhaled, but never exhaled. I, for one, had stopped breathing, dumbfounded and completely baffled as I stared at the handsome vampire before me. I looked slowly up at Edward, my brow furrowed. His marble forehead was wrinkled and his eyes were golden again, but now thoughtful and slightly confused. Jasper stood frozen behind Alice, his hands still locked on her shoulders, while Alice pursed her lips unhappily. I bit my lip, looking around at the rest of the Cullens while a dreadful, tense silence surrounded the room.

"Of course, by 'you', I mean Edward, Alice, and Jasper," Jeremiah murmured. "Getting Bella's was…somewhat difficult."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"I believe you're immune to his powers," Edward murmured in my ear. "Apparently some part of your power connects to your mind, and thus, he cannot take anything from you."

"Fascinating!" Aro exclaimed loudly after hearing our quiet exchange. "Just fascinating! A vampire immune to certain powers; just riveting! We _must_ have you in," Aro said. "Ah, yes, Felix, do hand me the extra cloak…"

"One moment, Aro," Jeremiah murmured, his eyes on Edward and me. "None of them have a firm, absolute answer yet."

"Yeah we do," Alice retorted. "It's no."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Jeremiah trailed off.

"Wh – "

"Alice, how many times have you tried searching for the future?" Jeremiah interrupted, pressing his lips together, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, fighting a smile.

Jasper hissed and Alice glared, causing Jeremiah to smile completely. "Too many damn times. And unless you can somehow miraculously give me back my powers, you'd better stop smiling."

Jeremiah snickered and his tone became dark. "What if…what if I don't stop smiling, but say that I can give you back your powers…?"

"Wait, wait," I said, holding my hands up. "You can't…you can't do that."

"And who can confirm?" he replied almost immediately. "Bella, I can take away powers for however long I want to, and play with people's minds and confuse them until they want to be suicidal if I wanted to. I can give them back, and inflict pain while doing so, as long as I have the tenor of their mind. I _can._"

"But you said you control time..."

"Yeah, well, I lied." We stared at him in either awe or absolute disgust while he grinned arrogantly.

I felt Edward's chest rumble as a growl escaped his lips.

"You imbecile!" he exclaimed. "You're the reason why I've been having difficulty reading minds."

Alice gasped. "And the reason why I can't see the future; why I couldn't see you all coming!"

"And the reason why I can't feel any emotion or manipulate anyone's emotions…" Jasper murmured calmly and thoughtfully. "…to dissuade you in any way…"

"Took you long enough," Jeremiah said cockily, rolling his eyes. Stupid, arrogant jerk.

"Ha. Ha," I laughed sarcastically. "You have our powers. Now we'd like them back." I knew by 'we' I meant Alice and them.

"Which brings me back to the beginning of the explanation!" Jeremiah said in mock joy. He looked at me, his red eyes laughing and his lips twisted into a mischievous grin. "You've so much to learn, Bella. The Volturi is different from how it was oh so long ago. We do whatever it takes to get people to join. And you know, Bella, a simple yes and you will get your powers and _three_ bodies!"

I dropped my jaw. "You idiot! I don't drink human blood. And I refuse to join."

"Ah, ah. Bella, you know it is not polite to mock guests, Volturi guests. Do you want a punishment too?" he gestured at Jane in a teasing manner.

Edward growled and I squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Edward, she's not going to hurt me," I murmured quietly. His eyes darted back and forth from Jeremiah to Jane.

Jeremiah looked at him incredulously and then smiled. "Edward, friend, guy, you," he said pleasantly, taking a step closer. "You would be a perfect addition to this coven. Talented, handsome, stubborn – " a light, mocking laugh " – like me."

"We _must_ have you four in," Aro said, stepping up beside Jeremiah with Caius and Marcus behind him. "Absolutely must."

"We really do, in fact, appreciate your asking," Alice said sweetly, though the warning and threat could be heard in her voice. "But we're going to have to decline your invitation."

"You don't _have_ to," Jane said, her childish tone annoyed.

Alice robotically twisted her head to look at Jane, a strained smile on her face. "No – but – we – don't – want – to." The smile fixed in place, unmoving and frozen.

"Alrighty then," Jane sang. "Guess you'll never get your powers back!"

"No, no, Jane!" Aro said, taking her shoulders in each of his hands. "That is not necessarily true."

A bubble of hope formed in my chest.

"Correct," Jeremiah replied. He looked at everyone in the room with a sly glint in his eyes. "It's obvious we're not going to get all four…but something is better than nothing." He looked back at Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I. "You all can have your powers back."

The bubble filled with more hope.

"Under one condition."

The bubble popped.

"You give us Bella, and your powers are back to normal, simple as that!" Jeremiah said. "Just give her here and everything can be back to normal. You can live your existences just like how they were before. With your powers, no Bella."

My right balled into a tight fist as anger boiled inside of me, though I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Bella – is – not – merchandise," Edward seethed angrily from beside me. "You bastard!" A ferocious snarl followed.

If it weren't for my death grip on Edward's right arm, Jeremiah would have flown through the glass window with Edward on top of him, tearing and growling furiously. But it was for the death grip that Edward was still on the floor in a crouch, trying to spring, but with hands holding him back.

"Edward, Edward," I chanted soothingly in his ear, crouched on the floor beside him. We all knew it was wrong to attack any Volturi member. "Edward, I love you. It's fine."

Jeremiah and Demetri were doubled over in laughter on the opposite side of the room, and Jane was swaying back and forth, giggling like a five-year-old child.

"You despicable, vile monsters!" Alice shouted angrily, emphasizing each syllable. "You actually think we'd give into _that?_ How stupid are you? Bella is, as Edward said, _not merchandise._ You won't get any of us that way!" I could see the pain in her eyes as she said it, though. The hopelessness and despair. The thought of never being able to see the future again.

I swallowed nervously. "Alice, Alice are you sure?" I asked, appalled. "I'll do it! Alice I'll do it! I'll go for three years and I'll come back!" I said, standing up. "I know you want to be able to see the future again, and…and you will."

Alice blinked. "Bella, do you hear yourself?" her voice cracked. "You think _I_ would be okay with that? You think any of us, especially _Edward_, would be okay with you leaving to join the Volturi? You're wedding is in _four weeks, _Bella, four weeks! You're not sacrificing yourself, and we're not going to surrender you."

Anger filled inside of me then, but not at Alice – at the Volturi, of course. I turned around and glowered at them all, locking eyes with Jane.

Hmm…if I could just absorb her powers…

"I wouldn't do that," Jeremiah said as if he'd read my mind. "She lost hers some time ago, but threatening you guys is fun." He winked. "And I wouldn't try absorbing mine either, because the package you get will not be fun."

"What?" I frowned, pulling Edward to his feet.

"My power is…difficult," Jeremiah said slowly. "Especially when I take away too many powers. For instance, with Edward's mind-reading, I receive all the thoughts instead of Edward receiving them. I don't know what they are, but I know I have them. Then I begin to slip…such as sending dear Edward a couple thoughts on accident – like at the lake."

"So you were there," I murmured thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Of course, I had to remain a safe distance away so as to not be discovered, but yet could still hear you talk. Very faint, but still clear. Hearing the confusion in your voice when you realized you couldn't read his mind was very funny." He smiled. "Even then, it's difficult to keep the powers away completely –such as continuously preventing Alice from seeing anything in the future. I'm usually very controlled, but for a first-timer as you might have been, it's quite difficult."

I wasn't sure whether he was lying or not.

"Anyway," Jeremiah said. "Back to business."

"We're not joining you, and it's final," Alice grumbled indignantly, staring up at the ceiling. "And nothing you do or say will change our minds. Powers back. Now."

Jeremiah glanced at Aro, who shrugged. Jeremiah grinned and turned back to Alice.

"Of course." Something told me – and probably everyone else – that there was going to be more to it.

For a second, Jeremiah looked absolutely focused, his eyes staring directly into Alice's. We watched as Alice grimaced, winced, and the flinched backwards into Jasper's chest.

Her expression turned completely blank for a split second, before it was painted with agony. A sound somewhat between a scream and a groan escaped from her lips, and she brought both hands to either side of her head.

"Alice!" Jasper shouted, wrapping his arms around her and whispering into her ear. She pushed him away, another moan escaping her lips.

And we could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong?" Jasper said, appalled.

"H-head…" Alice cried. "hurts…"

"Love, that's not possible," Jasper said slowly.

"Well, that'll be all for Alice," Jeremiah said pleasantly before moving his gaze to Jasper.

"What are you doing?" Jasper said, looking up at Jeremiah. And then it was Jasper's turn to grimace. And then Edward's.

"Simple infliction of pain, my friends," Jeremiah said, slowly walking backwards towards the doorway. It reminded me of Jack Sparrow, sort of. "I give them back their powers as well as all of the thoughts and such they were to have received when the powers were with them. I make the emotions, visions, and thoughts come three times as fast, agony in the mind, and then voila! You have powers and pain!" He turned to Carlisle while the rest of the Volturi with the filed out the door. Aro smiled at Carlisle, waved, and stepped out into the dark night.

"It's a sure good thing Aro is close to you, or you'd all be burning to your deaths right this minute with no Alec to ease the pain."

And with that, he was gone into the night with the rest of the Volturi, their ash grey cloaks dragging across the floor of the dark, ominous forest, hoods up, and figures disappearing.

Xxx

"Bella," Edward murmured against my lips while I kissed him feverishly.

"Mhmm…" my words were slurred, for I was sort of preoccupied. I wound my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, anxious and needy.

"Bella," Edward sighed, pulling back a quarter of an inch to look at me, his elbows on both sides of me and our legs all tangled.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, running my hands across the bare planes of his chest and resisting the urge to pout.

Edward sighed and rolled onto the bed beside me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I almost lost you in a negotiation today," Edward whispered. "Pathetic."

"Oh, come on, you can't still be worried about that?" I said, looking up at him. His golden eyes were somber. "Edward, what did Jeremiah do to you?" I stroked his cheek tenderly.

"He sent me thoughts that I was supposed to have gotten during the time that I didn't have my powers," Edward sighed. I nodded sympathetically as a vision of Edward, bent over in agony with my hands on either side of his face, me trying to reassure him regardless of the panicked expression on my face.

"Bella," he started slowly. "I'm thankful they didn't hurt you – physically, at least. But if Jane or Jeremiah dare to ever touch you again, I can guarantee that they'll be burned to ashes right then and there, Volturi member or not."

"They're vindictive," I murmured. "But Edward, they're not coming back. They schemed and planned a clever way to get us to join, and we still didn't. And we're still together."

He pulled me close, clutching me tightly to his chest and burying his face in my hair. I kissed his throat and slipped my arms around his pale waist, his breath trickling along the back of my neck.

"Why did you believe that we would let you join them?" he whispered against my skin.

"What do you mean?"

"'Three years'?" he tugged back and stared at me, bringing his hands to cup around my cheeks. "Bella, if you had joined them then, I don't know how –" he paused, rethinking. " – actually, I'm amazed you even thought that we'd trade you in for _powers._" He scoffed at the word.

"But Alice –"

"Yes, Alice wants her powers. But she loves you too much to just hand you away, you know," Edward said. "And Jasper and everyone, we will never give you away like that. I've lost you twice already, there is absolutely no way I'm losing you again." He sighed sorrowfully.

"I really do love you, Isabella Swan," he whispered, kissing me sensuously.

I pulled back a fraction of an inch and stared directly intohis eyes."Show me you love me."

He did.

--  
**lemonds right at the end right there. lemme point out a couiple things:  
**  
_- jeremiah can take awya powers from people n give em back as long as he has the tenor of their mind, not control time. he lied at the vist with the denali clan because well, hes crafty and undercover. btw, he never left the volturi. it was all a cover story that was to trick everyone. and Jeremiah made it difficult for edward to read minds at the visit with the denali so that edward wouldnt be able to see the truth_

- jeremiahs power is sort of complicated, but if you lay it out, it works. lets use edward as an example. he takes away edward's power so edward cant read minds. of course, at the same time people are always thinking thoughts. so those thoughts file into jeremiahs mind instead of edwards, but jeremiah doesnt know what theya re. he just GETS these thoughts. think of itlike a bag labeled "Edward's power" and then thoughts pouring into it. something like that. and then, when theres too many bags and too many things coming in at one time, it gets ahrd for him to keep some of them from escaping and slipping off to the person.

- when he gave back the powers, jeremiah inflicted pain into their minds giving them a "headache". thats a part of his power - giving back all the thoughts and visions n stuff super fast and making em all dizzy n stfuff LOL.

**Anyway, hope you guys understood it and liked it. if i left something out, lemmeknow and ill explain :) btw, this story is going to end soon. like two more chapters o.o**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 21: For Forever

**okay peoples this is theee wonderful, (well, maybe not, your judgement lol) final chapter of Unwelcome Past and True Eternity, uless you guys want an epilogue? :P**

also, did any of you guys get the twilight soundtrack? i havent bought it, but did u guys like it? i thought it was okay - the songs. i was surprised to hear rob singing on it though. but i love the linkin park song on there. hahaa itt rocks :D

**back to the story. yeah, so i basically skipped right to the qwedding. im going to start focusing more on my other sotry, PArallel INtuitions (title may be changed) its all human so yeah. check it out if you guys want :)**

lemme know if you want an epilogue or not, and sorry i havent updated as often. school is...annoying. -.-

**REIVEW PLEASE!  
****  
--**

**CHAPTER 21 – FOR FOREVER**

"Hold still, will you?" Alice said for the fiftieth time. "Stop fidgeting and stop moving your lips. I know you're excited but Bella, this is getting way out of hand."

"Alice, I haven't seen Edward in ever. Cut me some slack," I mumbled. Maybe I could sneak out while she was dressing herself…

Alice froze behind me and stared at me reproachfully in the mirror. "Bella, I'm so disappointed that you would think that…" – a pause – "which is why I had Emmett and Jasper guard Edward. Trust me, if it weren't for them, you would be along the coast of South America." She laughed musically and continued to prepare me.

I was practically bouncing in my seat from excitement and utter joy, hardly able to keep my trembling hands from shoving Alice away and running out the room, down the aisle, and to the altar. Of course, it was the day every woman should look forward to, the day where all her bridesmaids scurry around in their elegant gowns, the day she wears a gorgeous, extraordinary white dress – the day she becomes a wife.

Her wedding day.

Alice brushed the clear lip gloss across my lips and put it down on the vanity table. Then she quickly brushed on a light foundation, faint blush, mascara, and eye liner. She rapidly applied each thing before putting them away and heating the curling iron.

About five minutes later, Alice was zipping up my wedding dress. I stared anxiously at the full-length mirror, which had been turned around so that I couldn't see my reflection. Typical Alice.

Alice disappeared for a split second before returning with a white, diamond clip in her hand. She pulled back locks of my curly hair and clipped half of my hair up into a messy and chic bun before putting a veil on my head. After that she slipped on jeweled silver strapped shoes with four-inch heels and loops around the ankles.

I waited impatiently.

"Okay, I'm done," she said joyfully, dashing over to the mirror and turning it around in a movement too quick for a human.

"Okay, so I invited Allie and Madison and Brianna to come, especially since you seemed pretty fond of them. Actually, Madison broke up with Jake and Kevin is now dating Brianna, so I guess the both of them are going to be come to the wedding. Also on the list is Tanya's family…"

I wasn't even listening. I just stared at my reflection.

The dress was absolutely gorgeous, something I knew for sure Edward would love. It was fit around my torso with a sweetheart neckline while an off-white ribbon wrapped around my front and tied into a neat bow on my left waist. The dress flowed gracefully down into a lengthy, puffy train adorned with many white flowers and roses in the transparent fabric. My hair was pulled into a half-ponytail and was put into a set of elaborate curls, draping over both of my shoulders.

Alice smiled at me from the mirror and reached up, pulling the veil over my face.

"Edward will get a kick out of that," she laughed. "Oh, crap."

Alice was gone in a millisecond and then back with a pale pink dress on, rouge in one hand and pink pumps in the other.

"You spend half the time you spend on me getting ready," I pouted.

"Yes, and look how gorgeous you are," Alice smiled. "Of course, there really isn't much to do since you're already beautiful, Bella."

I smiled at her through the veil. "Thanks, Alice. You're the best Maid of Honor."

She grinned at me and abruptly her face turned blank. Then she sighed.

"Jacob is coming, too," she mumbled, trying to hide her disappointment. "Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Artemis," she sighed.

I forced a smile.

"Rose," Alice sang just as the door of Alice's bedroom flew open and Rosalie stepped inside, absolutely stunning in a blood red, halter-top dress with a plunging neckline. Her usual wavy blond hair was pulled into a curly bun, and her lips were a glistening red. Behind her was Esme in a pale green, strapless gown.

"Finally," Esme murmured, walking up to me and lifting the veil so that she could see my face. "Finally Edward wont be alone." She smiled at me.

"I'm not going to say much, Bella," she said sincerely. "I mean, time is running out and besides, I'm sure you know how much you mean to me and everyone else. I'm really happy to finally have you as a daughter."

Esme smiled, pulled me in for a quick hug, and walked hurriedly out the door with Rosalie, who waved and mouthed "beautiful" to me.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked, putting the veil back in place and pulling me to the top of the staircase.

"More than I have ever been."

"Good," she sighed. I could hear the audience becoming silent downstairs in the spacey family room and living room. One glance out the window told me it was twilight. Edward's favorite time of day.

The traditional wedding music filled the room, and Alice gracefully descended the stairs…

Xxx

JACOB POV

"Hello, Tanya," I said, rolling my eyes at the filthy bloodsucker and ignoring her hiss.

"Hey, this is actually a nice place," Seth said from beside me, laughing and adjusting his tie. "I'm glad they invited us."

"Whatever," I muttered in response, looking around at all the people. Vampires, humans, werewolves – what a party.

"Hey, where'd Leah and Artemis go?" I asked.

"I think they went to mingle with that boy and girl over there. I think the guy's name is Kaleb or Kevin or something," Seth replied. "Dude, fix your collar."

He reached up and I swatted his hand away, staring at him bleakly. "I'll do it," I grumbled as Seth sighed.

"You don't need to be so bitter, you know. If you want, we can go home. If you can't control yourself and accidentally change and then who knows what the consequences will –"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You shouldn't be bossing around your alpha," I said, staring around at the people in search of that leech marrying Bella. "Hm."

Some of these people I couldn't even recognize – a girl with light green eyes, some tall guy with muscles, another guy with really blond h-

Suddenly, I felt someone collide against my left arm. "Oh, I'm sorry!" came a, soprano voice.

"Oh, what?" I said, turning around, only to find a blushing, black-haired girl.

And then my world changed.

Suddenly, all I could see was _her._ The way her jet black hair glowed, her brown eyes bright and deep, her voice musical and smooth. It seemed nothing in the universe mattered to me anymore, but instead, I was being sucked into a new world, a world of only her and me. Nothing else was important now, as if she had an aura that drew me to her with a vigorous force.

I had imprinted on this girl, and I didn't even know her name.

Xxx

BELLA POV

Alice's lithe descent made me feel rather intimidated, clumsy, and idiotic as I slowly came down the stairs, trying to match my stride with the wedding music without tripping. Hey, I was a vampire, but not the most coordinated one.

I ignored the newly spacey living room of the Cullen mansion, and the flowers and freesias and floral that adorned it. I ignored the wide, shocked eyes of the audience, dismissing the audible gasps from my human friends and the chuckles from my mythical friends. Werewolves scents were in the mixture of tempting blood and other vampires, and I knew Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Artemis were somewhere in the crowd.

But these thoughts rang in the back, very back, corner of my mind, because all I could see was Edward.

The way he stood at what seemed miles away, his auburn hair the disarray I loved, his pale complexion in distinct contrast with his black tuxedo. His eyes widened as he looked at my approaching figure, before my favorite crooked grin spread across his face. His golden orbs were warm and welcoming, lustful and deep, and I stared right into them.

It seemed ages as I walked down the aisle, approaching the altar where the Cullens and Allie and Trevor stood, before I arrived at Adonis himself.

Today, I would officially become his equal.

Edward smiled, took my hand into his, and gave it a gentle squeeze, his eyes radiant and thrilled as he removed the veil from my face. His smile widened.

We exchanged traditional wedding vows, fixing some of the lines to match more appropriately. Additionally, we slipped on golden rings for each other, our wedding rings – the ring I would no doubt wear for eternity.

And when the preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride," Edward leaned down and I reached up, and our lips met momentarily. We both ignored the clearing of throats and indignant coughs of the spectators as we kissed, but, Edward being the gentlemen, chuckled and stepped back, breaking our kiss.

I pouted.

He laughed.

The audience erupted into cheers and claps, and I grinned and threw my bouquet into the air, the flowers landing squarely in the hands of Madison. And then I realized she was standing beside Jacob, whose arm was draped around her shoulder.

I didn't have much time to contemplate the scene before I was bombarded with many hugs. The first person I saw was Alice, a wide grin on her lips and her arms wide open. Followed by her were Esme and Carlisle, and then Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I was passed around from person to person, Edward in the same position. Of course, the bitter smell of werewolf was discrete.

"Hey, Jake," I said, hesitating as Jacob stood there with his arm around Madison. We stood about two feet apart. Wow, was Jacob _still_ growing?

"Bella," he nodded, his expression unfathomable.

"Bella!" a happier, more feminine voice filled the air.

"Madison!" I said in equal excitement as Madison threw her arms around my waist. Allie threw herself in too, and we had a nice group hug. Brianna and Kevin added themselves to it, and we began to mingle.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Allie squealed, throwing her arms around my neck once again.

"Yeah, thanks." I looked around behind her shoulder for Edward.

She stepped back. "Congratulations, Bella. I knew it would be forever!" With a wink and a kiss on the cheek, she was gone with Trevor and Brianna in search of Alice.

I was about to walk away when something occurred to me.

"Madison," I said, looking back at her and Jacob. I forced a smile. "You and Jake…" I trailed off, unsure of what I was trying to get at.

She smiled. "Jacob is so nice. When I saw him, it was like no one else existed except for him. I'm so happy I met him…" she stared up at him dreamily.

My smile was frozen. "I'm happy for you guys too." I reached to take her hand, but Jacob let out a low, quiet hiss, only loud enough for me and the rest of the vampires to hear. Madison saw my hesitation and looked up at Jacob questioningly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but his stance was stern and protective. I sighed, suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, and turned around, falling directly into Tanya's arms.

Behind me, I heard Jacob mutter to Madison, "It's always nice to be safe."

I was, once again, passed around to people throughout the rest of the wedding, which flowed smoothly into the reception thanks to Alice's fantastic planning. The reception was outside, where the sun was nearly gone from the horizon, barely any rays visible through the darkening sky.

When it came to the traditional cake and champagne exchange, everyone had a good laugh. Alice handed me the knife to cut the humongous wedding cake, a devious glint in her eyes. I'd gingerly taken the knife from her hands before cutting the first slice. When that was done, Edward and I hesitantly picked up the plastic forks, scooped up a bite-size piece of cake, and nearly shoved them down each other's throats.

Edward dealt with it fine, grimacing very slightly as he swallowed. I, however, had a difficult time getting it down my trachea. Edward had to quietly direct me through the process of swallowing it, and when I did manage to get it down my throat, I made a face, which caused Edward to laugh. And then we interlocked our arms, champagne glasses in our hands, and reluctantly drank them as well. I could hear all the vampires in the room quietly laughing at our expressions.

And then music filled the room – courtesy of Jasper – and Edward led me to the set up dance floor to do the customary dance.

"I've gotten a hug from everyone today," Edward murmured in my ear. My favorite grin was on his lips. "Except from you."

I smiled at him and we began to dance slowly to the music. I rested my hands lightly on his chest, which was covered by the thin, white fabric of his button-up shirt.

"We both know…" I murmured, staring into pools of warm, liquid gold. "…that I can give you something ­_much_ better than a hug." Edward chuckled quietly, and rested his forehead against mine.

"We do," he purred.

Edward smiled and murmured, "My first dance with my beautiful _wife._"

"_My_ first dance with my perfect husband…" I trailed off as Edward's lips met mine in a passionate, sensuous kiss.

Allie squealed in the background, along with Alice. Alice was doing it for show; of course, it wasn't the first time she'd seen us kiss anyway.

I felt Edward grin against my lips while we still danced to the music. Edward pulled back first, and the absence of his lips left mine tingling for more.

"'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't take my eyes off of you," he sang quietly into my ear, his tinkling breath making me shiver.

I giggled and pressed my cheek against his, enjoying the romantic moment which couldn't be described in any better word other than perfect. Maybe magical would have worked too.

We danced for a while, and then I was passed around between Emmett and all the men while Edward was passed around between all the women. It pained me that Charlie wasn't here to do his dance with his own daughter, but what's done is done, I suppose. On a different note, the dance with Kevin, to my surprise, wasn't as perverted as I'd expected – not that Kevin was perverted or anything…

Also, my dances with the Cullens were much more coordinated and elegant than my dances with the humans and werewolves. When I finished dancing with Seth, who had chatted animatedly about La Push and the rest of the gang, I searched franticly around for Edward.

I peered over shoulders that I could peer over, looking for the auburn hair of my husband – I liked the sound of that – but unfortunately, my heels did no good. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob – they were all taller than Edward, along with a lot of other people. Darn Alice for inviting too many tall people – no pun intended.

"May I ask why such a beautiful woman is standing alone?" I jumped when his musical voice filled my ears from behind. His scent washed over me like rain.

Edward chuckled and slipped his arms around my waist, his fingers lacing together and resting on my stomach.

"She must need company…" he rested his chin on my shoulder and smiled up at me.

"As a matter of fact," I started, spinning around in his arms and turning to face him. "She does." I grinned and then feigned a disapproving expression. "But she didn't like the way her friends were all over you. You're ­_hers_, you know. For forever."

Edward chuckled. "I could work with that."

I dropped my jaw teasingly. "An eternity with _me?_ You will probably get bored."

It was Edward's turn to look disapproving. "I will _never_ get bored of you. In case you haven't noticed, love, you never cease to amaze me."

"I'll hold you up on that," I sighed, and he laughed and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"You look awfully stunning, love," he whispered against my skin. "No one should get to look _this_ beautiful…"

"Compared to you" – I ran a hand through his silky hair – "I'm just an average, twenty-year-old vampire."

Edward sighed, and his cool, sweet breath filled my lungs. "Even after forty-two years, you still don't see yourself clearly." Edward shook his head disapprovingly, but I could feel the smile on his lips. I was about to actually kiss him when he pulled back a fraction of an inch, his eyebrows raised and his eyes teasing.

"Wh –" I protested.

He put a finger over my lips and looked past my shoulder to where people were filing through the house to leave. When all the good-byes and hugs were exchanged, Alice was at the bottom of staircase, gesturing for me to come.

"No, don't hand me to her," I pleaded to Edward, but a grim line formed on his lips.

Alice appeared before me. She dragged me away from Edward and up the stairs to her bedroom anyway.

Once I was inside, she stripped me out of my wedding dress and shoved on a spaghetti strap, midnight blue dress. It was very comfortable, especially when she handed me matching ballet flats. Once she dressed me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs to the living room where the rest of the Cullens were seated.

"Ugh," I heard Rosalie mutter.

"Well, it sure looks expensive…" Emmett said slowly.

Edward was at the front doorway, his expression tight and his jaw taut.

"Bella…" Esme said, her kind face concerned. "This is a gift. For you."

She handed me an elaborately decorated box with golden paint adorned with hand-painted leaves. I lifted the lid and then swallowed nervously.

"Wow. It's um…not what I wanted exactly," I said uncomfortably, holding up a vibrant necklace with hundreds and hundreds of diamonds.

"I told them not to…" Edward said guiltily.

"No, it's fine," I replied. "Hey, there's a note." I pulled out a piece of stationary and read it aloud.

"To the new Mrs. Cullen. We do indeed hope that you and dear Edward have a lovely future together. From your friends, the Volturi."

"Ew," Alice mumbled. She took the necklace from my hands. "24 karat, all of it," she said with a sigh. Then she perked up. "Want me to sell it on eBay?"

"No, Alice, Aro will not be pleased," Carlisle said with a low chuckle.

Alice shrugged and then glanced up at the clock. "Uh oh, you'd better get going Edward, unless you want to skip part number 1. Plus you guys tend to get distr-"

"I got it," Edward said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door to his "special occasion car", or so he said. I waved at the rest of the Cullens, who responded with their own farewells.

Edward opened the passenger side for me and waited until I got in. When he reached for my seatbelt, I looked at him skeptically.

"You have got to be kidding me," I laughed.

He pretended to think for a moment. "Nope," he made a popping noise on the 'p', and I laughed while he buckled my seatbelt and shut the door.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I questioned, resting my head on Edward's shoulder while he drove at 100 miles an hour.

"The lake first," he answered.

"First?"

He nodded and took my hand into his, rubbing circles on the back of my hand and occasionally kissing my ring.

"And then where?" I pressed.

"Bella, have you ever been to Sweden?"

"Well, no…" I said. "But –"

"Okay," Edward said, cutting me off. His lips twitched as he tried to fight a smile.

My jaw dropped. "For our honeymoon, you're taking me to Sweden?"

Edward grinned. "And after that, we're going to Romania. Once we finish touring Romania, I'm taking you to France," he said brightly, his topaz eyes warm and blissful. He looked at me slyly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well...the _price..._"

Edward laughed and quickly placed a kiss on my forehead. "Silly Bella, that's not an issue."

When we arrived at the edge of the forest (this path was new to me), Edward picked me up bridal style and soon enough, we were seated on the grass that lined along the edge of the lake. Edward set me down on his lap and ruffled my hair playfully, a lustful and serious look in his eyes. It seemed the joking atmosphere in the car had changed to a more tense and affectionate feeling.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," he whispered absently, staring into my eyes. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah," I replied. "You know, I've always waited for this day. Dreamed of it – the day I could finally be a part of your family, in more ways than one."

"You are so beautiful," Edward murmured, kissing me passionately and then pulled back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out my charm bracelet.

He unclasped it and I put my left hand into the space before Edward attached the locks together again.

I rested my head on Edward's chest and fiddled with the charms on my bracelet, running my fingers over the elegantly carved sayings. "E + B Forever", "Bella", "Eternity of Love" – and one more charm was added.

"Hey, there's a new one," I said, sitting up properly and adjusting the charm so I could read it. "Isabella Cullen," I read.

Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head, a smile evident. "Yes," he murmured in reply. "…Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm one of you now, right?"

Edward stroked my cheek affectionately. "You've always been a Cullen, love. This" – he held up my left hand and momentarily gazed at the ring – "just makes it official."

He finished his little speech with a passionate, never-ending kiss that made my heart want to burst with emotion.

"I love you," he murmured, resting his forehead on mine and caressing my cheek with his thumb. "I really do."

"As I love you," I whispered sincerely, kissing him again. "For forever."

For forever – I was Bella Cullen. I smiled against his lips, and at the same time, I had an epiphany – my first true one after that day in the meadow. Although my unwelcome past will always haunts me, although Jacob and I will never be the same again, although that nearly unfaithful car accident had cost me my life, I had found my true eternity – the one I lived for. It began here, right now – the eternity I'd always wanted. The eternity with Edward.

--  
Yeah, so jacob imprinted on madison. iono i guess you could say it was random, i mean, i planne the whole dating couples thingy but ohwell lol. hope you guys liked it :)

ALSO, yeah reivew please! can i get to at least 500 reviews?!?! thatd be so awesome, but you guys donthave to :P anyway, hope you guys liked it and lemme know if you want an epilogue or not and if you guys do, ill have you knmow itll take place in Forks. wink wink. and that will be explained, of course.

**_SPECIAL THANKS:_ thanks to all my readers, and all of you guys who favorited, alerted, etc. this story! and thanks SO SO MUCH for all of your suggestions and comments! i wouldnt have beena ble to keep writing this if it werent for your support :) thanks so much guys, and thanks fr sticking with bella and Edward alll thhee waayyy to the end :D credits, of course, go to stephenie meyer and a special thanks to BubblyPanda and singxawayuki for some of your help. :)**

**for now, adios! rofl. i have no idea why i just typed that. :P**


	23. Epilogue: Beginning

**okay so i guess you guys wanted an epilogue. and in truth, i was excited to write one :) i reallyy like this one, and it was really fun writing it rofl. as i said before, the epilogue would take place in Forks, and thus it did, so hope you guys like it. **

**also, once again, i want to thank all of u guys for reading my story and alerting n favoriting it and me, so really, thanks sooo much! i really really appreciate it! :)**

**okay, now you can read it. lol review if youd like :D**

**--**

EPILOGUE: BEGINNING

_**100 years later**_

"Thanks so much, Seth, you know, for altering the treaty and letting us back in Forks," I said, slowly swinging back and forth on the playground swing. The lightening sky meant dawn was approaching. "It's really nice to be home again."

Seth smiled at me from the bottom of the slide beside me. "No problem, Bella. You know I've always liked you – human or not," he laughed. "It's nice to have you and the Cullens back, I guess, to be the new freaks of high school," he joked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke. "How does it feel being the leader?" I asked curiously.

Seth grinned. "I feel so in control being alpha, you know? It's like everyone listens to me now. It's different, and it makes me wonder what it was like for Jacob."

I visibly flinched at the mention of his name. "I miss Jacob," I said, gazing across the grass of the deserted park. A chilly breeze swept through the air.

"Me too," Seth sighed, following my gaze. He cleared his throat nervously. "So, how are Alice and everyone else doing?"

"After 100 years?" I laughed. "We're doing well. I mean, it's spectacular to be back in Forks. I can start high school again." I grinned at him.

"Yes, Bella Swan – _who was halfway through college –_ " he emphasized, looking at me mockingly. " – will attend Forks _High School_ in" – he glanced at his watch – "thirty minutes."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed and we both laughed. "I'm surprised it's still standing," I sighed.

Seth laughed. "A lot of repairs and construction," he said.

I smiled and changed the subject. "So, I heard you imprinted yesterday."

Seth's expression became unfathomable.

"Oh, c'mon, tell me! What's her name?" I pressed with a grin.

Seth glowered at me and remained silent. I sighed and sniffed the air, inwardly cheering when I recognized my favorite scent in the entire universe. Edward was about a mile away, probably running towards me at 100 miles an hour even if I had my own car parked along the edge of the park. Yes, he'd given me a blue Ferrari for my supposedly 160th birthday. I involuntarily grinned – Edward never stopped spoiling me, even when I'd insisted that he was just wasting his money.

"Edward's coming soon," I said. "Tell me. What's her name?"

Seth raised an eyebrow at me but replied, "Angelina."

"That's a pretty name," I commented. "Who's going to take over after…?"

"Luke," Seth said with a sigh. I put my hand on Seth's arm, which was of course abnormally hot, in an attempt to reassure him.

"I'm sure he'll do a wonderful job," I said sincerely. "You've done your part you know, and you'll always be my favorite alpha. Okay, maybe second favorite, behind Jake…"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Bella," he laughed. Then he wrinkled his nose. "And your husband is here in three, two….one." Edward appeared beside me as godlike and beautiful as ever, with his auburn hair tousled and his golden eyes radiant and bright.

"Thanks for the heads up," I muttered, rolling my eyes as Seth laughed.

"No problem, Bells," he joked.

"You know, it's funny," Edward said, looking at Seth with a playful grin. "You never seem to mind Bella's scent, but when I come…"

"I've adapted to Bella's," Seth laughed. "I'll see you guys later." With a cheerful smile to me and a hearty wave to Edward, he phased and took off through the forest.

"Hello, love," Edward murmured in my ear and kneeling down in front of me.

"Hey, Edward," I said, leaning down and pressing my lips to his. "May I ask why you're here?"

"You just did, you know," he teased against my lips with a musical laugh. "And to answer your question, I…" he looked away sheepishly. "I missed you."

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I laughed. "I was gone for fifteen minutes."

Edward grinned crookedly, his eyes apologetic. "Yes, but you know I can't stand to be away from you, even if it's oh…fifteen minutes." He brought his lips to mine and kissed me again, his right hand on the side of my face and his left hand on my leg.

I knew that even after a century, I would never get sick of Edward. Every time he laughed or smiled or appeared before me, he was the same inhumanly beautiful Greek god I fell in love with. And every touch or kiss always left me wanting more – the dazzling skills of Edward. Oh, and yes, Edward still manages to dazzle me. It seemed that every day I would love him even more than the day before, if that was even possible.

"Love, you smell like werewolf," Edward murmured, pulling back and wrinkling his nose, though his eyes were mocking. "Too much wolf exposure, I'm afraid."

I laughed, and then tried my best to keep a straight face as I spoke. "Is it too much of a problem for you? I mean, I can move away if it makes it easier…" I began to stand up to walk away.

"No!" Edward said a little too quickly. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me onto the sand with him. "Love, don't make this harder than it is. You know I can't be without you for a long time," he purred.

"Oh, stop exaggerating," I managed to say as I snuggled into his chest. Edward just smiled and buried his face in my hair, his cool breath trickling down my neck.

"You're scent his overpowering again…" he sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love it. And I love you."

I smiled and kissed his neck, wrapping my arms securely around his waist and inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent.

After another moment of sitting together, I stuck my hand in the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my keys.

"Take me home, mister," I giggled, jiggling the keys and grinning stupidly at him. Edward laughed, took the keys and grabbed my hand, and we proceeded to the Ferrari.

When he and I stepped into the secluded mansion in Forks, I smiled again. Sure, Alaska was nice – but Forks was better. It was where I met Edward, where life really began for me.

"Bella," Alice sang as she gracefully skipped over to me. "Rosalie and Emmett are planning to get married again." She winked and led us over to the kitchen where Emmett and Rosalie were speaking.

"Yes, but Rose, wouldn't it be cool to have a huge _whale_ hanging from the ceiling? I mean, it'd be wicked awesome!"

"And completely ridiculous!"

"Rose, baby, fine," he sighed. He thought for a moment before saying, "Would you like it better if it was a starfish?"

Emmett, in response, got a whack on the head.

"Emmett, a starfish?" Alice said dubiously, leaning against the counter as Jasper appeared in the room. "You might as well have oyster hats for all the progress you're getting on decorations!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Leave this to a professional."

"And by a professional you mean you, of course," Edward laughed.

"Well, yeah," Alice agreed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, whatever you have in mind, it'd better not involve lobsters, clams, or coral reefs," Rosalie grumbled before standing up and strutting away, her five-inch high pumps clattering loudly along the tile floor. She was clearly not in a good mood.

"Ah...Rosalie wait," Emmett implored as he took off after her.

Alice sighed and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. "You know, their last wedding centered around Christmas time, so we had lots of stockings and candy canes hanging around near the altar," Alice shrugged. Then she gasped. "Maybe I'll order napkins folded into fish! Hey Jasper…" she grabbed his hand and in a flash, they were gone.

"She's not serious, is she?" I said skeptically.

"Nah," Edward laughed. "But I think she plans on doing it to anger Rosalie. I'm sure Emmett wont mind."

"Hmm…what about our wedding?" I pouted.

Edward smiled down at me and brought his hands to either side of my face. "Would you like another wedding, love?" he asked, his eyes glowing.

I nodded enthusiastically and watched as his smile turned into my favorite crooked grin.

"Me too," he replied, leaning down and brushing his lips against mine. "I could use a lot more than just one wedding, though."

"Agreed," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I wish I could walk down the aisle to you a million more times."

"And why is that?"

"Because doing so ignites so many emotions within me. Plus, you in a tux never cease to amaze me," I admitted, daring myself to look at his piercing golden orbs.

"Well, love, _you_" – he ran his hand up and down my spine – "never cease to amaze me in that beautiful white gown." He was silent for a moment before continuing again. "Actually, you never cease to amaze me in general, Bella."

I grinned at him, flattered inside. "I love you."

"And I love you," he whispered in response, his sweet breath overwhelming me. "For eternity, you know."

"I held you to that, and even after a hundred years, you still love me," I said proudly. "I have to say, Mr. Cullen, you are doing a fairly good job."

"Fairly good job?" he raised an eyebrow. Then his expression became thoughtful and serious. "It seems I'll have to work even harder, which means two cars for you, a trip to Isle Esme, and a private cruise to –"

I interrupted him with a passionate kiss. "Money can't buy love."

"I'm not buying your love, Bella," he said slyly. "I already have it."

"Aren't we a little arrogant?" I joked. "But Isle Esme does seem very…"

"Appealing?" Edward finished seductively.

"Indeed. I think you deserve a kiss for that," I giggled, and pressed my lips to his again.

"Alright, enough lovey dovey you two, we need to get going to school. First day as a junior again!" Alice said to Edward and me as she handed us each a backpack. "Okay, now, you and Edward had better not go making out in public or anything, because do keep in mind you are brother and sister. _Brother and sister._ Alright? Got it? Tú comprendes? Yeah? Good? Alright, let's go."

"What, no Bella Makeover?" I laughed.

Alice visibly brightened. "Do you want one?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," I said quickly.

The drive to Forks High was quite interesting. Edward rode in the newest version of his silver Volvo with me in the shotgun, and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all rode in Alice's silver Porsche.

Edward was holding my hand the entire way there, trying to calm my anxiety while I nervously fingered my ring, which hung on a thin chain around my neck.

Of course, when we arrived, many, many humans gawked at us. Seriously – I could see eyes widening and jaws dropping through the windows of the Volvo. And when all six of us stepped out of our cars, well, that was even worse. I suppressed growls as many girls ogled at Edward, who showed no interest whatsoever. In fact, he looked rather pissed as he glared around at all the teenage boys – probably reading their minds. Emmett seemed totally at ease, though Rose quietly hissed at some of the girls "checking out" her husband. If only they knew. However, Alice and Jasper were completely okay, walking hand-in-hand together towards the office with the rest of us to get our schedules.

"Some of these guys," he murmured in my ear, looking around and glaring lividly at some of the teenagers looking at me. "Are much too perverted. Men haven't changed much over the years," he sighed as he opened the door for me. I felt him grimace behind me. "I don't like these people," he shook his head disapprovingly.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett spoke to the lady, whose name was Mrs. Addison. She had long blonde hair and looked to be in her forties or early fifties. She was clearly stunned by the three attractive men, probably shocked at their amazingly striking appearances.

In a matter of minutes, I heard Edward murmur "thank you" and the six of us exited the small building. Edward handed me my schedule, his expression composed.

"Well, I guess you might end up having a couple classes without me!" I sang, though I didn't like the sound of it.

Edward's lips twitched and he handed me his schedule. My eyes widened.

"Um, we have the exact same classes at the exact same times," I said with shock, glancing back and forth between the schedules.

"Is there a problem with that, sister dear?" Edward said loud enough for only me to hear. He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

I let out a chuckle and when I replied, my voice was emphatic and firm. "Definitely not." I smiled up at him, and simultaneously, the bell rang for homeroom.

"Helloooooooo, Forks High School," Emmett cooed as we stood at the front entrance, ignoring the curious stares of the by goers. He rubbed his hands together enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face. "It'll be just like one hundred and forty years ago, except now we have Bella," he said proudly, glancing momentarily at me.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him with a determined expression. "For school, or for another lifetime with you?"

Edward deliberated a moment before answering. "Both." He smiled crookedly at me.

I grinned at him. "Well then, my answer is yes."

--  
**and so concludes the beginning of forever.  
Thanks for reading this story guys. :)  
xoxo, Gossip Girl. no im just kdiding lol. (no infringment or anything intended i swear .-.)**

**lol thanks for reading!  
- Audrey :D**


	24. Note: please read

**Hi peoples!okay. so i hate authors notes, so imma make this quick.**

**in case u didnt see this on my profile, im not making a sequel for this story, sorry (kinda late tot ell you, but yeah). the only thing i have added to this is a christmas one-shot, which is something you can check out if u want.**

**  
also, ive started on another human story, called You Asked Me to Love You. and IF your one of those people who also alerted/favorited PArallel INtuitions, it's on temporary hiatus, because im focusing more on YOu Asked me to Love You. so please check that out, if u want, of course. :P this note will be deleted eventually. thanks for reading it :)  
**


End file.
